


Artemis

by slyodalucifer



Category: Anthem (Video Game)
Genre: Android, Character Death, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Undeath, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 41
Words: 85,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyodalucifer/pseuds/slyodalucifer
Summary: The story of an android, built by the Dominion, following her abandonment by her superiors.If you wish to see the exact appearances for my character you can join this discord server: https://discord.gg/rTZaSU2.It is a perma link so dont worry





	1. The beginning

The story will start with ARTM-17 and her squad in a strider that is advancing towards the battlefield. Sentinels and freelancers are in a heated battle with dominion forces over a ancient fortress inside the fortress there is a shaper relic. 

From inside the strider you can hear the sound of stray rounds hitting the hull and the ride is undoubtably bumpy and violent. ARTM-17 is looking over her assault rifle and machine pistol. Double checking her retractable assassin like blades popping them in and out of her arms. The sound of Master Sargent vale opening a private com link between her and the android is what brings ARTM-17 out of her focus. Friend or just her commanding officer, ARTM-17 couldn’t remember.

Dialogue:  
V: “Arty?”  
A: “Sir?”  
V: “You doing alright?”  
A: “Yes sir, everything appears to be at peak efficiency. I will perform as expec-”  
V: “You were wiped again, weren’t you?”  
A: “Yes, as is protocol”  
*vale sighs at the androids response then walks across the shaking stride to hug the android. Arms wrapping around the nine foot tall android’s mid-section. ARTEM-17 is unfazed by the hug, looking down at her Commanding Officer*  
V: “I know, but sometimes...I wish it wasn’t”  
A: “But that would result in both our terminations”  
V: “oh shut up, I’m well aware” 

The strider stops at the destination, last minute gear checks, the green light to deploy when ready flashes. Vale looks at ARTM-17.  
V: “Don’t get killed out there!”  
A: “Yes, Sir”

The switch is hit and the cargo bay lowers from the striders chassis. Once the bay is on the ground the door opens, ARTM-17 is the first out takin a light round that is deflected by her shields, she returns fire and sends several rounds from her rifle into a sentinel killing them instantly. She then takes off flying low to avoid being shot down by cannons. Laying into lancers and sentinels alike with her machine pistol. Vale orders the rest of her team to follow steadily behind the path that ARTM-17 is carving, while laying down covering fire for the android.  
Sometime into the battle Vale’s shields have become depleted and she is running low on ammo. Being resourceful, after firing the last round she had she tossed her rifle reaching for the any other weapons that have been strewn about by the chaos.

Vale is then knocked to the ground by a concussion round slamming into the ground next her. She is dazed but not for long as a ranger class freelancer lands at her feet reading to finish her. Raising his fist to slam it down on her head. She rolls and dodges the punch that the ranger throws, reaching for a pistol that was dropped on the ground, before turning and firing. How ever the rounds did not penetrate the ranger’s armor. He slowly walks towards her as she continues to fire. He slaps the gun out of her hand and lifts her up by the collar of her uniform. Vale begins to call for ARTM-17 while beating fruitlessly on the ranger’s arm. “ARTY!! I need your help over here, please!”, the android turns just in time to see the freelancer punch Vale in the gut causing her to cough blood. ARTM-17 takes one step forward, but she cannot take the second step. Something is preventing her from helping, a voice echos through her head. 

“Bring me that relic, machine”, she begins to comply but not before witnessing the death of her commander, her friend. The ranger throws Vale to the ground, making a feeble attempt to crawl away from him, calling out to the android “Arty!”. The ranger unhinges the rifle attached to his hip, readies it at Vale’s back, and fires once.  
Vale screams out in pain, ARTM-17’s body shakes as hears her scream, she attempted to fight what ever had control of her but she couldn’t break free. The ranger fires again Vale screams again and calls one last time “Arty h-help me...”, then one last round exits the barrel of the rifle. The life that was in Vale’s eyes fades and her body goes limp.

ARTM-17, begins to move but not of her own volition. Turning back to the Fortress, she activates her jets and takes off in the direction of the front gate. She turns her rifle on the Freelancers and Sentinels as she soars through the air. She lays waste to any of the sentinels in her path, ending their lives with unnatural precision. But, in her rush to the gate she misses a colossus revving their rotary cannon. The behemoth unleashes a burst of fire at the android, one round just grazes her head but the force of it takes a tiny chuck of her helmet with it, it was nothing serious. But the second round goes through the stabilizers of her jets, she becomes an out of control missile. 

She hits the wall of the fortress with intense force, then she begins to plummet into the ravine just before the fortress. Crashing into the ground below her begins body locks up arms, torso, and her legs unable to move. Reading the information provided on her HUD.

ARTM-17’s vision was the first to go, leaving her there to think in darkness.  
The android began to think about the horror she had just witnessed. The mental image of Vale on the ground, reaching out to her and begging her to help, it terrified the android. The sounds of her screams played back over and over again in her ears, each scream hit like a lighting bolt. Her hearing was the next to go, leaving her in quiet blackness, devoid of the sounds of the war waging above. Last was her core systems, but just before they shut down she heard that echoing voice in her head once more, the one that stopped her in her tracks. It muttered an insult to the crippled android.  
“Pathetic....”


	2. The Aftermath

Chapter 2: The Aftermath

<“Core Online”>  
<“Processor Online”>  
<“System Restart Succesful”>  
<“Motor Functions, Arms functioning, Torso functioning, Legs in progress”>  
<“Visual Feed Online”>  
<“Audio Feed Online”>

ARTM-17 awakened with a start, siting in an up right position scanning her surroundings. Her thoughts were dazed and confused, that is until she scrolls through the recordings of the battle. It all comes flooding back to her. The battle, her crash, the horror....that...ghostly voice in her head, it forced her to watch said horror unfold. 

<“Legs....operational”>

The android stood up shakily, only to lose her footing and fall onto her side. She let out a robotic huff of frustration, and crawled her way to a nearby wall of the ravine. 

<“Balancing Systems Calibrating...”>

She leaned against the wall for some time as her body calibrated and reset itself, taking the time to plan how she would make her way out of the ravine. Without her jets there was only one way, she had to climb scanning the walls of the ravine she plotted a path of cracks and ledges along the wall that she could latch onto.

<“Balancing systems calibrated”>

Now that she could finally move she wasted no time in getting out of the ravine. Using the jump jets that were on the back of her calves to get extra height as she climbed. Metal hands dug into the cracks in the rock and grappled onto ledges pulling the body they were attached to up. Judging by the lack of gunfire and explosions that had previously filled the battlefield, she assumed that the battle had ended. 

Her metal hand reached over the top of the ravine grabbing onto the leg of a now dead sentinel she used it to pull herself up and over the edge. Once over the edge she stood up and looked around. The battlefield was littered with bodies of javelins, normal soldiers, and striders. More so Dominion than Freelancer or sentinel, this led the android to believe that the Dominion had lost. The temple was empty, no sight of the relic, the bodies of the dominion soldiers didn’t even make it past the gate defenses in front of the gates. Confirming the beliefs that ARTM-17 had about the outcome, they had most certainly lost.

Trudging across the battlefield using her radar system, she began to look for her commander. She made her way over bodies and strewn about weapons. Every so often she would stop and ping her radar again, wait for the automatic return ping, and then make her way in that direction. When she was right on top of the location she needed to be, she couldn’t see Vale’s body, it was covered by several others. So ARTM-17 got to work moving the bodies off of her commander until she was finally able to see her. The mud had ruined hair and her body was covered in it, ARTM-17 lifted Vale’s body and walked over to a clearing in the field. Setting her down and then arranging her in a pose akin to a that resembled an actual burial. Hands on top of the other on her chest, closing Vale’s eyes by wave of hand, and even moving a few strands of hair muddy hair from her face. When she tried to get a good look of the commander’s face, her senses became blinded by a bright flash. This left the android dazed and confused, she could hear Vale’s voice, those horrifying screams. She could also hear the sound of the rangers rifle firing, the gunshots and screams were in order, gunshot then a scream, and then another gunshot followed by a scream. The gut wrenching screams tortured the android’s mind, the third and final gunshot rang, it was in tandem with a second flash of brightness.

ARTM-17 had regained her senses. Reaching down to grab the dog tags of the now dead Master Sergeant Cassandra Vale, she yanked them free and placing them in an armored compartment for safe keeping. ARTM-17 could not understand why she had taken such care with Vale’s body. She couldn’t remember anything of the time she had spent with her. It was protocol after all, that her memory was to be wiped of any memories that would lead to significant emotional attachment or development of any kind. But that was a thought for another time. 

Realizing that she shouldn’t idle over a fresh battlefield for too long. She stood up and made her way across the field scavenging bodies for ammo and gear, she still had her rifle. But her machine pistol was no where to be found, so she settled for a heavy pistol she spotted in the hands of a freelancer....ranger class.

Before she could finish grabbing the weapon she looked at the helmet of the ranger, it was the same helmet as the one that had killed Vale. Upon further inspection ARTM-17 knew for certain that this was indeed the Ranger that had killed her commander. She could only guess that the bastard had died shortly after his display of vanity and un-freelancer like behavior he so kindly showed to Vale, served him right. Another blinding flash hit the android’s senses, she yanks the heavy pistol from the ranger’s dead hand, so hard that even with the javelin suit being so heavy his body still managed to jolt.

With the heavy postol in her hand ARTM-17 checked the clip, half empty. She loaded a new clip into the weapon and then in a blinding rage she aimed the weapon at the dead rangers head and began unload the entire clip into the dead body. Shooting so many rounds into the body that the head of the ranger becomes mush, the rounds are just hitting dirt that happened to be mixed with blood and bits of metal from the destroyed helmet.

The weapon clicks empty, theres another flash, she lowers the smoking pistol. She turns and begins to walk away, checking a few more bodies along the way. When she is just outside of the field a blip pops up on her HUD, its from Dominion High Command. 

“As of today, the ART program has been terminated, the performance of the Androids was deemed too unsatisfactory to warrant the production costs. All rogue ART units are to be terminated on sight” - Dominion High Command. 

<“Dominion network link disabled”>

After reading this ARTM-17 clenched her fists, she then released a very powerful punch on a small rock, the impact managed to crack a chunk off the rock, and send it flying into a nearby river. A river that ran red with the blood of the battlefield behind it. ARTM-17 unclenched her fists and let out a robotic huff despite the lack of a need to breath. She turned and continued on her way, without the slightest idea as to where it would lead.


	3. Wandering

Chapter 3: Just a Wanderer 

It had been several days since the battle and ARTM-17 had been walking ever since. With her stabilizer busted that was all she could do, just walk and hope that she’d run into civilization. She had seen signs of civilization, but thats all they were just signs. Mostly abandoned buildings, and destroyed watch towers, having no doubt that they were in such a state because either scars, outlaws, or even the Dominion had attacked. 

Up ahead was a water fall, sticking out her hands and looking then over as well as the rest of her body. She had to admit, that she looked like she had been dragged through hell and back. Long smudges of grayish-black coated her midsection marking where oil had leaked out, crusted mud stuck to her shoulder pieces and gauntlets. She was covered head to toe in scratches and dents, the small chunk missing from her helmet thanks to the colossus was the most prominent. It was definitely time for some kind of maintenance, as she approached the waterfall it began to sprinkle onto her. Walking in further she let the fall pour down onto her, the force of the water was enough to get the dried dirt and mud off, unfortunately, doing little to get rid of the oil stains. But, it would do for now.

She made her way over to a rock that was a good distance away from the waterfall. Sitting down she pulled out her rifle to inspect it, tinkering with the fasteners, calibrating the sights, and then racking the bolt several times to check for jams. The rifle looked beat up for sure, but it still worked like a charm. Her head shot up from the rifle to look around, a loud scream had sounded from some where in the valley. At first she ignored it dismissing it as just a wyvern that wouldn’t shut up. But then it came again, this time ARTM-17 couldn’t help it, the screams had grabbed her complete attention this time. Looking around hoping to hear it again so she could pinpoint the location. Luckily it happened again and so the android set off in a sprit in the direction it came from. 

After running a short distance, for a javelin at least, she jumped off a small cliff and landed on top of a grass covered rock. Scanning the clearing in front of her she locked her eyes on her target. There was a family, cornered in their stone and wood house by a pack of Wolven. She used her optics to zoom in. The father was trying to fend them off by using a pistol, but there were too many. The man made a retreat to the house, as he was closing the door a wolven made a run for an opening and jammed its head into the gap between the wooden door and the stone frame. The man put the barrel of the pistol against the wolven’s head and pulled the trigger until the thing died. Kicking it’s head out of the way he managed to shut the door.

Though he had managed to get inside, the door was still only made of wood. She knew that it was only a matter of time before the wolven would give up looking for an alternative entry and just bash through the door. ARTM-17 needed to act fast, for a split second she contemplated leaving them to their fate, how would they react if a Dominion javelin just showed up on their door step to save them? They’d probably try to shoot her. But she couldn’t just let them die like that, they’d be torn apart while still being alive. 

“Ahhh fuck it!” She says giving into the idea of helping them, “on the off chance that they’ll help me” she says to herself. She gets a running start and then jumps from the rock using her jump jets in mid air to get the most out of her jump. Before she lands her optics target one of the larger wolven with her rifle, using the last of her armor piercing rounds to ensure that she kills it immediately. As she lands she brings her foot down onto a much younger looking wolven, possibly a very young teenager, the impact crushes the animals skull killing it. By this point the rest of the pack had turned around hearing the commotion. One charges her and she side steps the massive paw that it swings at her, sparks flash as its claws had barely grazed her chest plate. With quick reaction time she deploys a blade from her arm and jabs it into the beast’s shoulder blade.

“Be a good boy and sit!” She yells, digging her feet into the ground so it can’t over power her, while using the free hand to grab her pistol.

Two more lesser wolven are charging her in an attempt to save their pack mate, she raises the pistol and fires at one, one round catches its front leg the second pierces its neck, no doubt traveling deeper into its body, stopping it with a tumble. The second wolven gets close enough to lunge at her but she raises her hand and pistol whips it in the mouth sending it to her side where she finishes it off with three shots. With those two down, and without even looking down she presses the barrel of the pistol to the neck of the wolven she had wrangled with her blade, popping the rest of the mag and until at last it falls limp. 

ARTM-17 lets the body go, before holstering her pistol she checks her surroundings, forgetting to look behind her. She holsters the pistol and thats when, what can only be assumed to be the pack leader as it was bigger than the rest of the wolven, jumps out of the brush and tackles her. She puts her arm in front of herself to keep it from getting at her head, the wolven clamps down and its razor sharp teeth pierce the light armor that plates her forearm. It thrashes it’s head around and ARTM-17 attempts to get it off of her by punching it, but the beast wouldn’t budge. She laid there pinned by it, both the beast and her where too focused on killing the other that they didn’t hear the door to the house being kicked open followed by footsteps getting closer to them. There is a flash of light and the beast is knocked off the android, stunned. ARTM-17 seizes this moment and deploys both blades from her arms and slices at the neck of the beast. It lets out a gargled howl as its throat fills with blood and then flops over gasping for air but no longer a threat.

ARTM-17 kneels down taking a moment to check her arm for any major damage. She hears the cocking of a shotgun. 

The man had been watching her and had caught a good look at her shoulder, the place her Dominion insignia was clearly displayed. 

“I know you saved me and my family just now....But what the fuck are you doing out here, huh, Dominion?” The barrel was then pressed to the missing chunk of outer plating on her head torn off by the rotary cannon. 

She replies, “I was just wandering” but that only gets the barrel pressed to her head harder.

~end~


	4. Lend An Ear

Chapter 4: Lend an ear

“I’m not gonna ask again, what are you doing out here?” He pokes ARTM-17’s head with the barrel to get her to respond. 

“I-I’m not with the dominion...” she lets out. Raising her hands in surrender. 

“That insignia says other wise” he says still unsure of whether she’s telling the truth. 

“I’m on the run, they abandoned me, I’m not with the dominion I swear” she says hoping that this man will believe her this time and not blow her head off. 

The man hums contemplating what she said. Mumbling like he was in an argument with himself, then with a sigh he lowers the shotgun. “Alright, but that pistol and that rifle.” He says eyeballing them,”Hand’m over, you’ll get’m back when you leave.” 

“I understand, thank you.” she reaches for the weapons deactivating the magnetic locks, then hands them over to the man.

“Don’t thank me, I should be thanking you, saving my families behind and all that.”  
He turns around then begins to walk to the house, ARTM-17 follows behind him, he reaches the workbench placing her weapons down on it. 

“Sir, those aren’t the only weapons I have” she admits to the man finding honesty to be the best course of action. 

“Oh I know, just keep those blades of your sheathed” he pauses “Consider me not shooting you a sign of good faith, you’d do best to repay the favor”. 

“Yes, sir” she watches the man sit down on a stone slab, deciding to mimic this and sit down on the slab opposite of him. 

“So, got a name? Cant keep calling yah ‘Dominion’ now can I?” He asks breaking the silence. 

Hesitantly, the android replies. “ARTM-17”  
The man looks at her puzzled, as though she is speaking gibberish he can’t understand. 

“What kind of a name for a person is that?” He scratches his beard, questioningly. 

“Thats because It’s not mean’t for a person” she replies, sounding somber in her tone.

“You...mean...you aren’t a person?” He prods further, deeply confused. 

Fiddling with her hands like she’s nervous, unable to decide if she should tell him about what she actually is. He might tell somebody, or panic and tell her to go. Thinking back to him fighting the wolven alone, that was typically a freelancer’s job. Maybe he didn’t have any major connections with other people. The region seemed pretty isolated. 

With that in mind she decided she should be truthful. “No, I’m not a person, I’m an android the dominion made me as part of some special project” 

“Android?” He asked, “So what like a robot?” Stroking his beard again. It seemed to be his favorite thing to do when he got confused. 

Laughing internally at this, she replies. “Yes, like a robot, but more complex I can think and do things freely when i don’t have a directive.” Hoping that would be enough explanation.

“Huh, thats mighty interesting, I didn’t know the dominion was the advanced.” He pauses, and thinks for a few seconds. “So, you said you’re on the run right?

“Yes sir, they terminated the project several days ago. Now theres a kill order out for any rogue unit, that includes me” she says, pointing at her chest towards the end of her sentence.

“Welp, if thats the case you cant go around with ‘ARTM-17’ as a name” he looked her in the eyes knowing full well she needed something that didn’t raise any eyebrows. “Well, what did yer friends call you?” 

“I didn’t have friends” she lied, she had already told him too much. “It isn’t allowed, ‘emotional attachments are not to be condoned in order to ensure maximum efficiency’ they would say” that was partly true though. Friendships between ART units and troops were frowned upon. Otherwise she would’ve remembered more about her past with Vale.

“That’s horrible, the Dominion are coldharted, disgusting, well ARTM-17....hmmm” he mumbled her name several times to himself like he was brainstorming. Then he spoke, “what about, Alice?” 

“It’s pretty, but I don’t really feel like it fits me.” she had to admit that the name was nice, but it felt awkward to be called it given what she was. 

“I suppose so, then what about uhh...hmm...Artemis? Sounds like it would fit you I think.” He said to her with a warm smile. The smile was welcomed, the android hadn’t seen someone smile at her sincerely in a while.

She mulled over the name he had just suggested. ‘Artemis’, it did fit who she was this time and it was actually pretty in its own right. She repeated it out loud, “Artemis, Ar-teh-miss” sounding out the syllables, had a nice ring to it as well. If some one were to call her ‘Alice the Killer Robot’ she wouldn’t be able to get over it. But the name Artemis, that was something she could live with. 

“Yeah, I-I like that...Thank you” she said, her tone sounded more grateful and semi-jovial now. 

“Bah! Don’t mention it, you don’t seem that bad, besides the least I could do is help you since you saved my family and I.” He laughed as he spoke patting the android on the shoulder. “Oh oh I almost forgot m’names Erryl”

The door behind him opened and out poked the head of a man, he didn’t look very old maybe 16 or 17. Artemis, could only assume that it was Erryl’s son. He walked out to them taking a position next to his father eyeballing Artemis, the second he saw the dominion insignia he panicked. 

“Dominion!” He yelled reaching down for the shot gun that had been laid against the stone bench, he raised it at the android and cocked it. Realizing what was about to happen, Artemis stood up using her right hand to push the barrel of the shotgun up just as it fired.

“Sam!!! What in the hell are you doing?!!” The father yelled, yanking the shotgun out of Sam’s hands. Proceeding to scold him, “I wasn’t in any danger I was having a pleasant chat with her! Then you come out here and nearly blow her head off!” 

“B-but its Dominion?!!” Sam sputtered, raising a hand to point at her shoulder. 

“Don’t you think I know that?!! I have eyeballs too boy! She ain’t a threat to us, she was actually the one that saved us! If she were here to kill us don’t yah think I’d have already shot her?” He placed the shotgun back down. 

“Y-yeah, I guess you’re right...” Sam looked at Artemis, his face was beet red no doubt embarrassed by the display. “Sorry, I jumped the gun...literally”. 

“Apology accepted” Artemis responded, understanding perfectly why he didn’t hesitate to blow the head off of someone wearing Dominion insignias.

Erryl started to speak, “So, now that you’ve got a name we should see about getting those taken care of” nodding at her shoulder plates. “I think I could grind those insignias off and then paint them so they look like those horrible marks never existed”. 

“That would be greatly appreciated.”  
With her accepting the offer he motioned for her to sit down on one of the benches. He walked off to the shed, Sam went inside the house clearly wanting to be out of sight after jumping the gun. Erryl emerged from the shed with a bag of tools, sitting down next to Artemis he got to work loosening the bolts that held the shoulder plates in place. 

With both plates off he returned to the shed, then sounds of metal grating against a grinder began emanating from it. An hour later Erryl comes back to talk to the android. 

“Ok, so the insignia’s have been ground off and I’ve sanded them lightly, I’ve also applied the proper paints to them so It doesn’t look like something used to be there, but they have to dry. Which will take till tomorrow morning.” He looked around and then spoke again. “In the meantime you can stay here unless you have some hideaway nearby, if you do stay then just make sure you don’t break anything since you’re, yah know, an android no offense”

“Thank you, and no offense taken I’ll do my best to be careful” with that Erryl walked inside the house leaving Artemis by herself. It was night time now, and the sky was clear of clouds, letting the stars shine against the black background of the night sky.

Artemis laid back against the stone bench and looked up at the stars letting herself relax. She was grateful beyond belief for the kindness that Erryl had shown her, if this were a couple days ago he probably would’ve filled her with buck shot seven times over and been glad to do so. She knew well enough the opinion that most of the people in Bastion had of the Dominion. She couldn’t blame them for having those opinions either the Dominion did morally questionable things all the time. She wanted to get as far away as she could from being associated with the Dominion. She’d have to find away to fit in cause she was basically a walking suit of armor with a brain. She couldn’t just get out of the armor and live like a person. She’d have to think on that more later though, for now she just wanted to lay there and look at the stars above. 

~end~


	5. Luck

Chapter 5: Luck. 

The night had passed peacefully, Artemis enjoyed watching the stars as they shone in the sky. She had no idea how peaceful night time could be, when on missions she never got a chance to look at the stars not even when her team set up camp, she was always the one to pull watch while the others slept. Never taking the time to look up for too long, only long enough to check for flying freelancers or wyverns. She was broken from her train of thought as the door to Erryl’s house opened, it was just Erryl who walked out. 

He took a long breath of fresh air, “ahhhh I love mornin’s.” He noticed Artemis on the bench, she was now in an up right position. “Mornin”, he said with a yawn, the android looked over to Erryl as he greeted her.

“Good Morning” she responded with a small wave, she stood up and checked her systems making sure everything was in working order for the day. She looked at her fore arm, eyeing the holes from the alpha wolven’s teeth. It didn’t appear to be causing any major problems, she was still able to move all her fingers and retract the blades hidden in her arms. She made a literal mental note to get it repaired when she had the time. 

During her inspection Erryl had gone into his shed to check on the progress of the plates. Artemis assumed they had finished because second’s later he came out with them and his bag of tools. He set his bag on the bench and motioned for her to sit down. She complied, slumping over with her elbows on her thighs, with that Erryl went to work reattaching the shoulder plates. The cranking of the wrench tightening the bolts into place was the only noise being made. 

“What’re your plans after this?” Erryl said breaking the silence but not looking up from his work.

“I...don’t know.” she said, sounding very unsure. But she honestly didn’t know what she was going to do next besides keep on walking. 

“Hmmm...you could stay here, I wouldn’t mind. Could always use an extra hand.” he said, finished with attaching her left shoulder plate he walked around to her right side. 

Artemis followed him with her eyes while answering him, “While thats a kind gesture. It’s also one that I can’t accept. Im unsure if the Dominion is following me or not, I don’t really believe they are. But if I’m wrong, then I’d rather be far away from you when they do find me” 

Erryl nodded his head, “I understand what you’re gettin’ at. Don’t want us in danger.” He tightens the last bolt on her right plate and steps back. 

Artemis stands and begins rolling her shoulders to check the fit. Giving a thumbs up to Erryl letting him know they fit perfectly. He smiled and grabbed his tool bag before taking it over to his work bench grabbing Artemis’ pistol and rifle then walking back over to hand them to her. She takes them, locking them onto their respective sides, pistol on the left hip and rifle on the right hip.

“Oh one more thing. It you ever come across a place called Fort Tarsis find my brother’s shop. Its called ‘The Spiff’ he fixes and tunes up javelins” he reaches for her hand, taking the hint she holds it out for him. He gives her a coin with strange engravings on it, “Give’m this coin and he’ll give you a full detail clean up, no questions asked”. 

She looks over the coin for a few seconds longer, then puts it away in an armored compartment. “Thank you.” 

He chuckles, “Strange how you’re the nicest dominion soldier I’ve met.” He gives her a genuine smile, “Any who don’t be a stranger, you’re welcome back here anytime.” 

“Ill try not to be.” with that Artemis turns and begins to walk off, making her way down the valley.

~A Day Later~

It was midnight and Artemis had been walking non-stop since she left Erryl’s. She decided enough progress had been made that she could take her time and analyze her surrounding better. She was by a cliffs edge, she sat down and let her feet dangle over the edge as she looked. What was before her was several sets of waterfalls, she would have to climb them as going around looked like it would take too long. She spent a few more minutes to look over the beauty of the rocky cliff shaped forest. It seemed that she had developed a thing for sight seeing, or thats at least what she thought. 

Her time was up though, standing up she jumped from the cliff and began free falling. Spreading out her body to create as much drag as possible and before she hit the ground she put her feet down and used her jump jets to slow her self down enough to land safely. The next hour and a half was made jogging over to the water falls. Occasionally stopping to check her surroundings for anything that might be trying to kill her. Upon reaching the waterfalls she looked up at the shear height of the falls and sighed.

“This is gonna be one hell of a climb”, digging her hands into the cracks of the rock, she slowly began her climb. The falls were staggered, meaning that she would climb one and there would be another offset by a few feet on top. She had been climbing for a good thirty minutes and was currently half way up the second waterfall of the three. Reaching for a rock that jutted out from the side of the wall, she began pulling herself up but the rock broke loose. This caused her to lose her footing and dangle on the side of wall, saved only by her other hand jammed into a crack in the wall. “Fuck”, she muttered and went back to climbing. 

Another thirty minutes passed and she was a few feet from the top of the third waterfall. She put her foot onto a rock and then used the power of her robotic legs to launch her self the few feet she needed to get over the edge. Once on top she was greeted by a small group of grabbits, their ears and tails twitching about eyeing her curiously. This made Artemis chuckle, reaching out to pet one it shy’d away but when she touched it’s head gently it relented and leaned into the petting hand. Once again she had never taken the time to experience the world, not that she was really able to. She was always either in combat or at some Dominion base where the walls cut the outside off. She was glad that she had the freedom to do these things, but she had to admit that the uncertainty of her future worried her.

The rest of the grabbits that had went back to nibbling on the grass after their initial startle by Artemis, perked up on their hind legs. Their ears stood straight up almost as if they heard something, the group then took off behind her including the one she was petting. The ground began to rumble and loud booming sounds could be heard ahead of her. Something was coming and there was no doubt in Artemis’ mind that it was going to be huge. She could hear the cracking of branches now, the shaking of the ground getting greater. She looked around for a place to hide but there was none, all she could do was run in the direction the grabbits had. That’s exactly what she did, running full sprint just as the forest behind her exploded from the beast it was concealing. It was an ursix and a big one at that, it let out a booming feral roar. It instantly spotted Artemis and roared even louder before leaping and landing behind her by a good twenty feet. It chased her through the forest, Artemis was doing her best to be fast using her fast reflexes to jump over logs and large rocks perfectly to maintain speed.

“Oh this is just great can’t go one day without running into some giant beast!” she yelled, running like hell. The ursix realizing it couldn’t catch her at this rate stopped, and dug its massive hands into the ground. Artemis, thinking the chase was over, stopped to look behind her. As she turned she was hit with a massive rock thrown by the ursix. It sent her flying through the air, hitting her back on a downed tree. She then fell face face first into the mud, the android tried to get up but she wasn’t able to in time. The ursix leaped through the air landing right in front of her, it grabbed her from the ground. She tried to make it let go by grabbing her rifle and firing at it one handed. The beast let go, but not in the way that she wanted. Instead, it hurled her into a patch of rocks. As she tumbled over them each impact released a shower of sparks. Artemis was in grave danger she lied with her back in the mud, unable to move as her arms and legs sparked jammed from her being tossed around like a toy. Error warnings flashed on her HUD. 

<“Danger”>  
<“Heavy Damage Sustained”>  
<“Immobilized”>  
<“Hostile Entity Nearby”>  
<“Activating Distress Beacon”>

A bright flash, just like the ones at the battlefield, blinded her sensors. All she could hear were Vale’s screams of agony and all she could see was the terrible scene that complimented the screams. The android hated what was happening, she was about to be ripped apart by an ursix, and all her mind wanted to do was torture her with the images of her one regret. The flash came again and her vision was clear and the ursix was now above her head, roaring in victory. The last thing she saw was an explosion strike the head of the ursix. Something was attacking it, just in the nick of time. 

Just her luck. 

~end~


	6. The Pilot

Chapter 6: The Pilot

<“Visual Feed online”>

Artemis was awake but couldn’t move, at least she wasn’t dead or torn into a million pieces. There was a stomping sound, she instantly regretted feeing relieved thinking the ursix wasn’t dead. But she was surprised to find that the stomping sounded more mechanical rather than living, the head of a strider popped into view. A few seconds later she heard a warped hissing sound, and then a voice. There wasn’t a thing she could do to stop who ever it was, and that frustrated her. 

“This might hurt, but you’re gonna have to suck it up” said the voice, it sounded feminine. The person lifted Artemis up carrying her in a bridal fashion. looking up Artemis could see that it was a Storm Javelin, but familiar markings. It was white with black accents and gold highlights, the helmet had a hood that covered the top and there was a scarf connected to the cloak that hung off the left shoulder. On the javelin’s chest there was a design, one that Artemis had never seen before, it was red and looked to be in the shape of a capital T. The storm noticed Artemis’ movements and began to speak.

“Oh you’re awake? I thought for sure you would’ve been out cold. Well thats good, at least I wasn’t talking to myself” the storm pilot jumped and then floated up. Using the advanced flight systems it housed to carry Artemis up to the top of the strider. Landing on the back where the elevator was located, it began to lower them into the belly of the strider. Rushing to a nearby work table, laying the android on her back, then walked off. Artemis didn’t think the pilot was leaving her there, the sounds of seals popping a few feet away confirmed as much. The sounds of lighter and more human footsteps added to that, the pilot who was in fact a female stood by the edge of the table. 

“Okay, lets get this suit off you.” the pilot said coolly. Artemis panicked, she couldn’t let this random stranger find out that she wasn’t human. But she had no way of stopping the human. Her arms were jammed and her speech functionality wasn’t working. She quickly began to reroute her systems in order to bring the ones she needed back quicker. However, the process would take a minute or three. Artemis hoped that he human wouldnt get too curious in the mean time. But her hopes were soon crushed as the pilot spoke.

“Ive never seen a suit of this design before, remarkable! Now where is the release mechanism...” she rolled the android over, tracing her back for signs of a lock. “Aha! That must be it.” she thought she found what she was looking for. But it wasn’t, it was the emergency release for Artemis’ core, this sent the android into a state of deeper panic. Worrying that the human might remove the core she made sure to transfer some of the power from the core into an auxiliary battery. But it wasn’t enough to last more than 3 minutes, the pilot had already undone the release mechanism, severing the connection. The core popped out of the androids back surprising the girl.

<“Warning”>  
<“Core Removal Imminent”>  
<“Warning”>

“What the....” she removed the core from its holder. The situation was bad, it was terrible actually. Artemis needed her bodily functions and she needed them now. 

<“Motor functions: Arms - Right arm operational”>

Artemis’ arm shot out instantly grabbing the girls arm holding her core. The girl tried to tug away, but Artemis wouldnt let go, her life was on the line. 

“Hey asshole! Let go of my arm!” her yelling didn’t help, Artemis kept her grip. “I said, Let Go!”, she had, at best, two and a half minutes left before she shut down. Her speech functions where almost online, she could make it. 

<“Speech Functionality: operational but impaired”>

Artemis began to speak, “P-p-put it...b-b-bac...k”. She hoped the girl would listen to her but instead replied with a dumbfounded “What?”. One minute remained on the timer, not good by any stretch of the imagination.

Artemis tried again “p-put...it b-back..p-please!”. This time the girl understood her, “oh, okay.” placing the core back into the holder and it slid back inside the android’s body. It wasn’t a moment to soon either, the timer on her HUD was at ten seconds, way too close for comfort.

<“Motor functions: Torso - operational”>

Artemis rolled herself back on to her back, preventing the girl from getting any more funny ideas. There was an awkward silence between the two, the pilot unsure of what to do given the way Artemis reacted to her prior attempt. Artemis turned her head to eye the pilot, she was rather fit which was to be expected. Her eyes were a weird grayish black and her hair was died a clean white. She was covered in scars, lengthy ones on her arms and one that went across her right eye, the scars were complemented by her moderately tanned skin. To Artemis’ guess she looked no older than maybe 20 or 21, oddly young for a freelancer. 

“I’ll b-be fine-e, th-thank yo-u” the android said, breaking the silence. Judging by the rise in the girls eyebrows, she didn’t buy that. 

“You sure about that? Cause you look really fucked up let me tell yah.” she replied with a slight chuckle.

She wasn’t wrong though, Artemis was definitely in a sorry state. Her legs still weren’t working and her speech was stuttering, not to mention the near death experience she just had. Artemis had been in a state like this before at the Battle of Freemark. She had gotten into a tango with a colossus, at the time she believed that all colossus’ were just slow and lumbering. This one wasn’t, mid fight she saw an opening in it’s defenses and took it, but the pilot was quick turning around to catch Artemis with a shield bash and then a concussive blast to the chest. The colossus set a new record for the longest distance an android had been thrown. Sensing that Artemis wouldn’t give in to treatment, the girl opened her mouth to speak again.

“Alrighty suit yourself, anyways I was on my way back to Fort Tarsis when out of the blue your signal popped up. You’re lucky I got there in time, that ursix looked about ready to eat you for dinner”, apparently Artemis’ misery was the funniest thing on the planet, because she laughed after finishing her sentence. 

“My name is Sela by the way, Sela Heiss. You got one?” Artemis didnt really want to speak because of the stuttering but she relented. 

“A-Art-e-mis”, the stutter annoyed the android to no end. 

“What was that?” Sela asked, turning her head so her ear was facing the android. Artemis swore she was doing this on purpose, but she spoke again and this time it stuttered less

“A-Artemis”, Sela smiled. She definitely was doing it to be a pain in the ass. 

“Okay Artemis, you might wanna get out of that sorry state you’re in we’ll be at Fort Tarsis in two hours.” Then she turned and walked up a set of stairs and into what looked like a kitchen. She did it like she didn’t have the slightest bit of worry that Artemis would try something. Once again she wasnt wrong, all the android could do now was hope that her legs came back online in time. So thats what she did she laid there on the table and waited, micromanaging her systems to ensure things got done faster. 

~end~


	7. Trouble

Chapter 7: Trouble. 

Artemis was sitting on the table, testing her legs, which had come online during the ride to Fort Tarsis. She get off the table and attempted to walk around the strider. She put her right foot down and then her left, as she began to take steps she knew instantly there was a problem. Her right leg worked fine but the left, it was half broken, she was able to articulate the joint in her hip but the knee would only bend slightly leaving her with an uneven gait. She remembered the place that Erryl had mentioned, his brother’s shop, what was it called? She ran through her memories until scrolling across the one she was looking for, the shop was called ‘The Spiff’. Though she had no clue where in the Fort it was located, and she certainly didn’t want to walk aimlessly around the city and get lost. Definitely not with the way her leg was acting, it would be a nightmare if it some how got worse while also being lost.

There was a clanging sound, it was more than likely the door to the bridge opening. Artemis had seen Sela go inside a few minutes ago, no doubt to coordinate with the strider docking team.

Sure enough it was, Sela slid down the railing of the stairs slowing her self down towards the end. Artemis looked at her for a second and then continued to test her legs, hoping that she could some how work out the kink in her left one by walking. What was the saying the troopers in the barracks would say to each other ‘walk it off’? That sounded some what right to Artemis, not that she cared too much at the moment. But her attempts at ‘walking it off’ didn’t help, she let out a robotic sigh, she would have to ask the girl for help. Turning to the white haired girl, she spoke. 

“T-the sss-spi-ff”, she stuttered. She mentally cursed herself, this blasted stutter aggravated her to no end. She tried again cause Sela was looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

“The S-Spiff, d-do y-ou kn-know where i-it is-s?” This time the girl heard her, but she still had a puzzled look on her face.

“Yeah I know where it is, what makes you ask?” The was girl leaning on the metal workings of the strider. 

“Ca-nnn you T-ake me-e there?” She hoped that this girl would be kind and wouldn’t leave her to wander the streets for the shop. 

“Hmm...I suppose” Artemis relaxed, the situation was less worrisome. That was about to change, “But, I’ve come here to pick up a contract. It has some pretty good pay and I may need help. So, I take you to The Spiff and you help me with the contract, sound fair?” 

The android nodded, the girl then began to walk to the elevator motioning for Artemis to follow. She did, standing next to her the lift went up and the strider’s back opened. There was a ramp connecting the strider to the dock, they walked down it and were greeted by two sentinels, the cities guards.

“Who’s this Sels?” One of them asked looking over Artemis. They referred to Sela casually, they were probably friends or at least talked regularly. 

“She’s an acquaintance of mine” Sela replied. The sentinel leaned back then came back forward. 

“Oh? Well your ‘acquaintance’ is in a javelin. She can’t be in one while inside city limits.” he said, while he referred to her casually it was clear that he followed rules. 

“She’s trapped inside it, got into a pretty bad fight with an ursix. I’m taking her to Darryl’s so it can get fixed” Sela semi-lied. Artemis knew that Sela didn’t know she wasn’t a human in a Javelin suit. But she had no doubt, that the fact that Sela had pulled out her core and was shocked by it, hinted that she had questions about what Artemis actually was. 

“Hmmm....I see, I guess you can pass, but no funny business if anything happens, like some one dying, I’ll know who to hold accountable.” he said the way he said the word dying made it sound like Sela had been involved in some one’s death in the Fort before. Artemis made sure to keep a mental note of that. 

“Alright! Alright! I’ll be on be on my best behavior” she said sarcastically, the sentinel rolled his eyes and then motioned for him and his partner to move on. 

The walk through the fort was filled with noisy merchants and salesmen, all trying to gain the attention of some passer by. Not that Artemis paid them any mind, but she did notice a gang of men hanging out by the arch that they needed to pass through. They seemed more thuggish in appearance than the rest of the crowd, and they were most definitely eyeballing Sela. There was a whistle from them that made Sela stop in her tracks, the men began approaching them. One leaned on the wall with his hand and began to talk to Sela, judging by how Sela’s hands clenched the second he opened his mouth, Artemis could glean that she was annoyed.

“Hey cutie, whats a pretty lady like you doin’ around here?” he asked, Artemis knew just by context that the question was stupid they weren’t in a visibly bad part of the city. She also know by her experience with the troopers in the Dominion bases that this was some type of an attempt at flirting.And a terrible one judging by what sela said in response.

“None of your business fuck face, out of the way.” Her fists were definitely clenched in anger now, she made a move to brush by him but he side stepped right into her path again. 

This was the final straw, Sela threw one strong punch at the asshole’s face, breaking his nose and knocking him off balance and onto the ground. He stood up and wiped the blood off his face, visibly angry now. 

“You fucking bitch, don’t you dare hit me in the fucking face.” he said making a move to throw a punch right at her face.

Artemis, without thinking, shot her hand out to catch his before it struck. She caught it and began twisting, he dropped to his knees in pain, but she kept twisting. Sela squatted down to talk to him a grin on her face. 

“Hey, asshole, tell your little gang of faggots to get out of my way” he flipped her off and Sela looked up at Artemis. The android took the hint and began to twist more, he cried out in agony. 

“Okay! Okay! We’ll move” with that his gang moved out of the way. Sela smirked happy to get the response she wanted. 

“You can let him go, Artemis” she said, Artemis grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him behind her. Sela and Artemis began to walk to past the gang as they rushed past them to help their friend. As they walked she spoke with out looking at Artemis, “Thanks back there”. Artemis didn’t need to respond, Sela knew she heard her.

A few minutes later they were outside the shop, she turned to Artemis and explained that she would be back in a little bit with the contract. Artemis acknowledged her then made her way into the shop. Handing the Darryl the coin that Erryl gave her, he eyed it over and then had Artemis follow him to the back. Even though she was like nothing he had ever seen before, like Erryl promised, he went to work fixing her without asking any questions. He even went as far as to give Artemis a polish, this surprised her, well Erryl did say it was full detail. An hour and a half later he was finished, and Artemis walked out to see Sela dosed off in a chair just outside the shop. She seemed peaceful to Artemis, but she had to wake her and so she gave her a tap on the shoulder. 

“Wha..what? Oh right” she stood up and looked up at Artemis. “Ive, got the contract we’re clear to go” 

They made their way back to the strider without any trouble. As they reached the ramp, the same sentinel that had greeted them before, stopped them again. He wasnt happy by the looks of it.

“What part of don’t cause trouble do you not understand?” He looked at Sela expectantly. 

“What?!! He was harassing me, you expect me to just take it like a good little girl?” She said with her arms extended in an exasperated pose.

“No, but did you have to throw him? He’s got a concussion now.” he explained, hoping that Sela would feel bad. 

It was clear that she didn’t because she immediately began to laugh, “ahahahah ohhhh, serves him right the little shit. Hahaha”. The fact that she was laughing annoyed him enough that he just gave up and walked away mumbling to himself.

After Sela was done with her fit of laughter, they made their way to the elevator. “I need to check on my weapons before the contract” Artemis said to the girl, the android was comfortable talking now since her voice wasn’t stuttering anymore. Sela acknowledged her with a wave of her hand as she climbed the steps to the bridge to talk with the strider docking crews. The massive machine jolted a minute later as it was lowered on to the ground outside the fort and began to walk toward their destination.

~end~


	8. Trust Exercise

Chapter 8: Trust Exercise

Several hours had passed and the strider came to a slow stand still. Artemis was still looking over her guns as Sela came down the stairs sliding on the rail. Making her way over to her javelin, and climbing in. The hissing sound of seals forming and locks clicking filled the room, then the suit came to life and Sela was able to walk over to Artemis. The android grumbled in frustration, the state her rifle was in was terrible, the barrel was bent by several centimeters. She didn’t trust it to not explode in her hands, the bolt wouldn’t rack without a good pull and she didn’t want to risk a jam in combat. Sela could see what was annoying the android, she turned and walked over to her gun locker, it was full of sniper rifles, marksmen rifles and assault rifles alike. Some exotic in design and others looked standard issue, she reached for one of the snipers. 

“This is a rail gun” she said, placing it on the table. Artemis knew what it was but she didn’t comment, lifting the gun and clearing the chamber, she set it back down satisfied. 

“Its single shot so you’ll have to reload after each sh....” Sela tried to explain but was cut off by Artemis.

“I know how rail guns work. Just tell me about the contract.” Artemis didn't intend for the response to sound so rude, but it did. 

“Right, its rather simple. Get to the location kill everything and grab the relic. The kicker is, an escari has taken an interest in the relic as well”. Artemis knew just how dangerous escari could be. They were essentially walking tanks with four legs, plated in armor to a ridiculous degree. Sporting an auto cannon, mirco missile system, and a massive main cannon. Artemis had only managed to destroy one that was crippled and even then it was still a challenge. To fight a fully functional one would be an entirely different task all together. 

“But that’s why I brought you.” Sela said breaking Artemis’s train of thought. The idea that she had “brought” her implied that Artemis came because she asked, not because she struck a deal with her.

“We should get going then” Artemis suggested, Sela smiled in a cocky manner. Chuckling while making her way to the elevator with Artemis close behind her. The rail gun was attached to the androids’ back and her pistol to her hip. They ascended, then activating their flight systems they took off. 

The flight was a lengthy one so Sela tried to make small talk. “So...where you from?” she asked, Artemis decided to lie since she didn’t know Sela very well. 

“Forlore”, she replied calmly. Forlore was a far away nation separated from Bastion by an ocean, Artemis doubted that Sela knew anyone from there. 

“Forelore? That’s pretty far from here. What brings you to Bastion?” she asked, dipping into a water fall to cool her jets.

“Travel” Artemis responded flatly, a laugh could be heard through Sela’s comm link

“Right, travel....Cause traveling involves getting thrown around like a toy by an ursix” she laughed even more, and then recomposed herself. 

“I will admit that I was....lost” the android conceded, finding Sela’s laugh to be mocking but also sweet in it’s sound.

“Lost is an understatement, but alright. Anyways, I’m from Freemark, or whats left of it. Lost my parents in the battle, dead or captured I don’t know.” She spoke so matter of factly, like she had already accepted what had happened but Artemis doubted that. The android remembered the Battle of Freemark, it was a bloodbath. She killed a countless number of Freelancers on that day, most of whom were inexperienced rookies, but there were plenty of experienced pilots as well. It was the highlight of the ART program, her and the people that made her, received a good deal of praise from the higher ups. She also remembered how they treated the civilians, those that resisted were shot, and those that didn’t were separated. If the prisoners were fit, they were sent into the military and those that weren’t were sent to work camps. The battle was only two years ago, it was possible that Sela’s parents were still alive in one of the work camps. But Artemis wondered how Sela would react if she tried to tell her who she really was, she hoped she wouldn’t try and kill her but she probably would. 

“We’re here” Sela announced, breaking the veil of silence that had fallen between them. They landed at a cliffs edge and began to survey the mission area. There was an ancient human structure that was built into a mountain, the steps that led to the main entrance padded out into a shallow river that flowed in between the two cliffs. Large boulders stuck out in the river perfect for cover.

“Take that rail gun and cover me while i handle the small fry.” Artemis nodded at Sela, she broke off and flew to an outcropping on the rock wall assuming a prone sniping position, syncing the rifle to her systems. She didn’t need to since this was a rail gun and the distance was small enough to just point and shoot. But it made her feel better, more in tune with the rifle. 

“In position” she scanned the field, and lined her sights with a scar enforcer. A shoddily constructed mech with a shield and a flame thrower piloted by a colony of insects. The scars were all masses of insects that formed into human like bodies, connected to each other in thought like a hive mind. Aiming for the fuel tank at the back of the enforcer, “Just give me the signal”

Seconds later a fire ball came from Sela’s position and exploded on a group of scar troops, the storm class pilot then made her decent flying down the cliff shooting shards of ice from her palm. With that Artemis fired and the round pierced right through the gas tank sending the enforcer up in a ball of flames, incinerating two other troops with it. She loaded another cartridge into the chamber and racked the bolt. Taking aim at two scars standing next to each other and fired again. The bullet struck one and the explosion from the high explosive tip of the round killed the other. Sela was also laying waste to the scar troops, burning them alive with fireballs or freezing them solid with her ice shards only to shatter them with a few rounds from her pistol. Sela hadn’t given the scars any chances to gather themselves, halting any attempts to concentrate their fire, Artemis was impressed. The slaughter continued for several minutes until no scar remained alive. 

“Where’s the escari you mentioned?” Artemis questioned, and Sela looked around just as confused.

“I-I dont know” she answered, there was a confusing silence. Then behind her a rift opened, the hulking tank jumped out aiming its auto cannon at Sela.

“Move Sela! Move!” she dashed out of the way but escari tracked her with a burst from its cannon. The last round hit Sela’s shields and sent her tumbling into the river, dazed she steadily stood up cussing up a storm. 

“Mother fucking piece of shit!” she was pissed. She waited for her shields to charge and then flew back into the sky throwing combinations of fireballs and ice. They had little to no effect on the machine and Sela knew that, she was just pissed off.

“Ill shoot off the plating on its legs, then you target the joints underneath” Artemis instructed. She loaded another cartridge into the rail gun and lined up the sights with one of the legs of the escari. She fired and the metal plating that covers its legs shattered under the explosion of the round. Sela then threw several fireballs at the joints underneath, making the leg collapse. The main cannon of the escari turned and the laser sight lined up with where Artemis was hiding, it fired and Artemis only had seconds to dodge. Her previous position exploded into chunks of rock, they showered her as she landed in the river. She began to run to avoid the fire from its auto cannon loading the last cartridge. Sela was dumping clip after clip into the machine some rounds piercing and others bouncing right off. Artemis jumped, using her jump jets to get higher in the air, then activated her main jets to stay hovering above the ground. 

She began to scan the escari for additional weak points, as taking out the legs wouldn’t be enough. She noticed missing plating around the main cannon, maybe she could shatter what plating was there with her rail gun and have Sela finish it off. The escari let out a volley of tracking micro missiles, Artemis transitioned into flying, staying close to the ground. She curved around the boulders sticking out the river to get the missiles to crash into them instead. Once they were gone she returned to a low hover.

“Sela theres a weak spot near its canon, I’m going to hit it with the railgun. That should expose the ammo rack, then I need you to hit it with everything you have.” the android explained her plan quickly. She was forced into another rocket chase after the escari launched another volley of rockets. She wasn’t able to dodge all of them, the last cluster hit her knocking out her shields and knocking her out of the air making her slide across the shallow river on her back. Mid slide she readied the rifle and aimed it at the weak spot, as she lost momentum she steadied the weapon and fired. It did its job but only slightly, this was their only shot. Sela took the explosion from the rail gun as the cue for her to act, she jumped into a hover. She began to cast an ability of immense power curtsey of the Storm javelin, throwing down a massive meteor like object composed of lightning down on the machine. It stumbled, she did it again casting one made of ice, the machine struggled to stand, the last one was made of fire and it crashed into the escari. An explosion accompanied it, it was the ammo rack exploding, the machine went limp and then fell over as a wreck of creaking metal followed by a loud crash. 

The sound of Sela panting from over exertion, was all Artemis could hear through the comm link. Artemis stood up and walked over to her position, giving the girl a pat on the back. “Good job” Artemis said with a chuckle, Sela sighed and stuck her fist out. The android knew what it meant so she humored Sela, giving the pilot a fist bump.

“Y-you too, friend” Sela managed to say through heavy breaths. Artemis was taken aback by Sela calling the android her friend. 

“F-friend...?” She questioned.

“Yeah, consider this a uhhh...a trust exercise. I was in need of a partner and I ended up stumbling onto you. So I wanted to see how you handled yourself.” she said now walking over to the temple. 

“Oh...w-what if I had died?!” Artemis found the fact that Sela was willing to take any random stranger on such a hard mission crazy. Especially with the knowledge that they could die.

“I don't know honestly...didn’t think that far ahead” Sela replied, kind of jokingly. Artemis put her hand to her head in exasperation, she couldn’t believe that a freelancer of all people was willing to do that. 

Sela was now walking back with the relic in hand, her helmet’s visor was open. She had a grin on her face seeing how Artemis was posed. “But you made it didn’t you?” 

Artemis sighed, “yeah...I made it. You’re actually insane.” This made Sela smile wider and giggle. 

“Come on friend, we got what we came for. Lets go.” she waved her arm and Artemis followed.

They made their way to the strider but the flight back was quiet, unlike last time. Artemis thought it best to be this girls partner. She had no grasp of the world outside of the Dominion, so she this was her best option. She didn’t have to worry about the Dominion endangering Sela if they came looking for her, the girl could handle herself. Artemis needed a place to call home for a while, and besides the android had to admit that she found Sela’s personality some what likable. 

~end~


	9. Life

Chapter 9: Life

Artemis and Sela had been partners for some time now, roughly a month. They had done contract upon contract with each other. Gradually growing accustom to each other’s presence in the strider. Though Artemis was typically stuck in the javelin bay because she couldn’t fit anywhere else in the strider without hitting her head. But they had grown close to each other, they weren’t inseparable friends but they were good friends nevertheless. One day Sela had the curiosity to ask Artemis, why she was always in her suit, still thinking the android was a human in a javelin. 

“Sooo...how come you never get out of that thing?” she asked, hopping onto the work bench while Artemis was tinkering with her gear. The android had a story made up, knowing this day would come eventually. But she wanted to figured out how much Sela had guessed.

“Well, whats your best guest?” she asked, breaking from her work to look at the pilot. 

“Hmmm, I don’t know. I at one point had this conspiracy type idea, that you were in some freak accident. And so some crazy scientist hooked you up to a javelin as like a new body, making you dependent on it. But that seemed so outlandish that I discarded that idea.” Artemis had to admit that was some complex idea, it wasn’t too far fetched though. The Dominion had experimented with something akin to that. But it took too much effort to get the human to accept that they were dependent on a javelin suit to survive that the project was deemed not worth it. They scrapped it and began working on the ART project, which was also scrapped, but not unsuccessful.

Artemis laughed, “That’s definitely a strange idea, not too far off though.” Artemis turned and leaned against the bench, crossing her arms. 

“Im not actually human.” Sela looked semi confused like she had half expected it and half didn’t. 

“You know the regulators right?” Artemis questioned. The regulators were a notorious gang that smuggled high value relics and illegal materials, they also did dirty work for people if they had they cash. 

“Yeah, what about them?” Sela responded.

“Well Princess Zhim was messing with some scientists about making robots to help bolster her organization.” This idea wasn’t crazy, Princess Zhim had done crazier things in the past. Attempting to tame scorpions, disgustingly larger spider like insects that were created by shaper relics. It didn’t pan out very well. 

“The business venture didn’t go as Zhim wanted because the scientist got a little too carried away. Instead of making robots that were mindless and controllable, she made sentient androids like me. Capable of feeling, thinking, and learning.” the lie was elaborate but not again not outlandish. 

Sela giggled like she was happy with herself, “I knew you weren’t from Forlore, biggest pile of crap I’ve ever heard. So then how did you escape?” Artemis was prepared for this.

“Welp, once Zhim found out what the scientist was doing she stormed her lab. The scientist, who told me her name was Vale, helped me escape...but she died in the process.” Sela’s face became a little less happy upon hearing that. 

“Oh...i see, did you know her well?” She probed. 

“I did, but I cant remember most of my time spent with her.” Sela put her hand on Artemis’ shoulder. 

“I know how you feel. I don’t remember much of my parents.” She touched the eye with the scar on, solemnly it. “I got into a fight with a Dominion soldier during the battle, he cut my eye and while I was down he kicked me into a hole. I woke up and couldn’t remember much of anything. One day a Freelancer stumbled upon me, while I was wandering about the many valleys of Bastion, and took me in as their apprentice. I, of course, didn't complain as I had no where to go. He...died on a mission and left me with this strider and a way of life.”

Artemis felt special, because Sela was telling her this, but she also felt guilt. She had just lied to her about her actual past, she didn’t lie because she didn’t trust the girl. She lied because she didn’t want the girl to hate her, she used to be part of the Dominion and she was at the Battle of Freemark. She couldn’t figuratively stomach the idea of having her only friend in the world hate her, and It scared her beyond belief. Artemis turned her head to look at Sela, they both shared a quiet and lengthy stare. 

“Thank you for sharing that with me.” Artemis said sincerely, raising her hand and placing it on the human hand that rested on her shoulder.

“I appreciate you sharing yours with me too. Arty” She had just called her Arty. There was a flash and Artemis was stunned, she could hear it all again. The screaming, she dreaded that sound, she hated it with all her being wishing it would go away. It got louder and louder, then there were the images. She wanted to look way but she couldn’t, she was forced to watch it happen again. Vale on the ground, the freelancer firing his weapon at point blank range, the look of helplessness in Vale’s eyes.

Sela could tell something was wrong, she tried calling Artemis by name but she wouldn’t respond. She waved her hand in front of the androids eyes, nothing. She became concerned, this hadn’t happened before and she had no idea what to do. She didn’t know if Artemis was in pain or if she needed help. She began to yell her name, “Artemis! Artemis! Are you alright?! Hello?! Answer me you bucket of bolts!” 

Artemis experienced another bright flash, coming to her senses she could see Sela’s panicked expression and her name was being called. “What?” She spoke at last, relief washed over the girls face. 

“What was that? We were talking and then you just started staring. Like you were in a different world, you wouldn’t respond to your name.” Artemis didn’t know if she should try and explain what just happened. She honestly had no way to explain it.

“I-It was nothing, ill be fine. Just a glitch in the system yah know.” Sela didn’t buy it, but she could tell that what ever it was, it was a touchy subject. Sighing she nodded, ready to change the subject. 

“Ok, anyways we uh have to make some repairs on the strider, the rear leg is jammed.” Artemis nodded and so they made their way out of the strider. Artemis jumped down and began to work on the lower sections of the leg while Sela worked along the maintenance scaffolding checking the upper portions. 

“I’ll be right back gotta get some water and a rag, the legs up here are all gunked up.” Artemis without thinking called back in acknowledgement.

But then she began to think, why would you use a bucket of water to clean the gunk away? The water wouldn’t do anything unless it was sprayed with pressure from a hose. She shook her head, maybe there was some trick that the freelancer knew of. She went back to work, there was the sound of the elevator and then footsteps. Sela was back to work on her section of the leg. Without warning, as Artemis stepped back from the leg, a bucket of water dropped right on top of her. The water wasn’t the problem, it was the bucket that was stuck on her head. It was hooked up on the jagged sections of her helmet. She grumbled, a prank, of course. Yanking the bucket off her head with very clear annoyance she looked up. Sela was keeled over laughing uncontrollably, her hands clutched her sides. This made Artemis more annoyed, she crushed the bucket in her hands and tossed it to her feet.

“Awwww, is the robot angry?” The mocking question was followed by more laughter. Artemis activated her jets and flew up to Sela grabbing her by the arm and pulling her into her chest, she wouldn’t get away. Sela yelped and the android took off in the direction of the nearest and deepest body of water. Screams could be heard the whole way, they were from the human, Sela was hanging onto Artemis for dear life, terrified of falling.

Once they had made it to a deep enough pool of water, Artemis hovered and the held the girl out from her by her arm. 

“Don’t look down, Sela. I hear the fear of heights is common among humans.” If Artemis had a mouth she would be grinning from ear to ear. Sela screamed, she made the exact mistake that she was warned not to, she looked down. 

“Don’t you fucking dare drop me!! I swear to god, I’ll scrap you for fucking parts if you do!” She had the angriest face Artemis had ever seen. But she wanted to tease her for that prank. 

“Apologize.” She demanded. 

“No?! You put me down! Then ill think about it!” Sela yelled. Artemis loosened her pinky and ring finger as a threat.

“W-wait alright! Im sorry!” she confessed but Artemis teased her more. 

“Sorry for what exactly?” she said with a laugh. 

“Im sorry for dropping a bucket of water on you! Im sorry for pranking you!” This was the apology that Artemis was looking. But she wasn’t gonna put her down, after all the girl hadn’t gotten a taste of her own medicine. The android lowered her hover just a few feet so she knew that Sela would be safe, then dropped her. Sela fell into the water screaming the whole way down, ending with a splash. 

Artemis flew down to the shore just as she was swimming to it. Artemis was laughing hard something that was new to her, as she had never let out something past a mere chuckle. Sela hoisted herself onto dry ground, drenched in water grabbing a small rock and chucking it at the laughing android. It hit with metal clang and but it didn’t faze her she kept laughing.

“Ohhhh man you should’ve heard yourself scream! Priceless!” She said as the girl walked over.

“FUCK! YOU!” Came the girls angry response. Bumping Artemis with her shoulder as she walked by. 

“Awwwww, is the little girl angry?” she mocked in the same fashion Sela had done 

“Ohhhhh, don’t even!” She huffed, turning around and flipping her off. 

Two could play at that game, she activated her jets, floating over to her, lifted her off the ground and held her so she didn’t fall. “How about a dry cycle?” the expression on Sela’s face told her she didn’t want it but Artemis took off toward the strider anyways.

~end~


	10. Nightmares

Chapter 10: Nightmares

Three months had passed since Artemis and Sela had first met. Sela apparently had nightmares of something and Artemis had a pretty good idea of what. They were more than likely of Freemark, even though Sela referred to the battle so casually, emotions were complex things. They probably came out in the poor girl’s sleep, ready to torture her when she was at her weakest. The scream that sounded through the strider was one of pure terror, bone chilling and concerning. Artemis hoped Sela was ok, but she didn’t want to intrude on the girl’s privacy, so she stayed in the javelin bay.

The bay was rather boring she had to admit, standing or just working on things that were already complete or at peak efficiency, wasn’t the perfect way of spending the night. She would need to find something that she could do, a sort of recreational thing. A thought for another time, right now she was more concerned with how Sela was doing. She heard footsteps down the hallway, barefoot, heavy, not due to weight but rather tiredness. Sela emerged from the hall way and walked up the stairs to the kitchen, fixing a cup of coffee. It was only 1 in the morning, but there was probably no hope of her going back to bed, not after that undoubtably rude awakening. 

Artemis walked down to the base of the stairs, leaning against the wall, arms crossed. “You screamed...” she said, Sela had begun to walk down the stairs stopping half way with coffee in hand, she was in just pajamas pants and a zipped up jacket.

“So you heard that....?” the expression on Sela’s face was a sad one, like she felt guilty for something. Artemis couldn’t tell what, and only nodded to answer her. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Sela said, this confused the android. She had no reason to be sorry. 

“It’s not like you woke me. I don’t sleep, you know that.” Sela gently nodded but the look on her face hadn’t gone away. She made her way down the stairs fully, trying to walk around Artemis, but the android stuck a hand out in front of her to stop her.

Looking down at the girl she asked, “Want to talk about it?”. Sela hesitated, looking towards her room, then back to Artemis. Nodding to say that she did, a terrified expression on her face, like she was a little child with monsters under her bed. Artemis walked her over to the work bench and helped her up, then leaned back against the edge of the table. 

“What was it about?” she questioned, but Sela just shied away. Perhaps she was afraid of being judged? It was the only thing that Artemis could think of. She placed a hand on Sela’s thigh to reassure her. 

“Im not here to judge, simply to listen.” she stated. Sela seemed so unlike herself, she was usually very vocal and rambunctious. But now she was vulnerable and quiet, it was unnerving to say the least. It also meant that the nightmare was serious and had scared the pilot a great deal.

“It-it was about you.” she finally confessed. This was something that Artemis didn’t expect, the dream was about her? But why? She had never tried to hurt the girl. What could cause her to have nightmares about her partner? 

“About me?” Artemis asked puzzled. She felt bad cause now this involved her. Sela only nodded in response to her question. 

“What am I doing in the nightmare?” She wanted to get the bottom of this because it made her nervous as well. 

“You’re killing people...lots of them...most of them are just civilians. I try and stop you but you turn on me like you don’t know me. Then you strangle me and you do it in the worst way possible face to face, and I’m begging for you to stop but you don’t. Not until i die...thats when I wake up.” Artemis was shocked by what had been described. She felt bad, she felt like she had caused her only friend actual pain. She didn’t know how to respond, so she just looked at the ground. Sela saw this and knew what the android was thinking.

“But hey I know you wouldn’t do anything like that. You wouldn’t would you?” Artemis shook her head, because she wouldn’t ever intentionally hurt Sela. 

“I wouldn’t ever hurt you....but...I...” she couldn’t tell her now. It wasn’t right, Artemis was too scared, too scared that she would lose her friend. If she admitted to her that everything that she had told her about herself was a lie. Her life might all come crashing down and she’d be left with nothing again. 

“But what?” Sela caught the hesitation in Artemis’ voice. 

“Nothing, I wouldn’t hurt you, I wouldn’t hurt the only thing I have.” she began to repeat ‘I wouldn’t hurt you’ quietly like she was having a panic attack. She wanted to change the subject, to stop thinking about it, but couldn’t.

“Hey, hey, hey relax I never thought you’d actually hurt me, Arty.” Some how the roles had flipped. Sela now was the one comforting Artemis. She never thought, a break down like this could happen to the android. Sela chastised herself for being so naive. She had the ability to laugh and to be angry with some one, so why wouldn’t she have the ability to break down over someone she cared about. The only someone that she cared about. 

She pulled Artemis’ head into her chest, brushing the metal head, gently cooing her. “Hey relax, I trust you, Arty. You’re my friend, If you say that you won’t hurt me then I believe you.” Sela reached her hand out and grabbed hers, Artemis happily took it. The android was shaking, which was entirely new, but she was terrified and couldn’t help iy. Sela never thought Artemis cared so much for her, but then she questioned herself for thinking in such a way. Of course she cared a ton, Artemis had nothing but her. She was created by someone who cared, but they were dead and she couldn’t remember much about her. Sela took for granted that could easily make friends because well she was human, Artemis on the other hand, it wasn’t that simple. She couldn’t open herself to just anyone, they might consider her a freak and cast her away at the earliest chance. She was really all Artemis had.

“Hey, Arty?” No response, she tried again. 

“Artemis?” this time she got a reply. 

“Y-yeah?” she answered meekly, like a little child. Adorable Sela thought

“We’re friends, okay. We’re friends nothing will change that.” Artemis raised her head. 

“Thank you, I-I’m sorry.” Sella giggled at the apology. 

“Not like I could sleep anyways.” She said jokingly.

“Right...” Artemis looked down. But the girl caught the androids chin with her hand before it could look down all the way. 

“It’s not your fault either. You got that?” She said with a smile, genuine and sweet. 

“I know, thank you, Sels.” her tone wasn’t so sad this time, but instead cheery and even. 

“Enough of this though, we’ve got a big contract ahead of us. Let’s get ready.” Sela gave Artemis a gentle pat on her head, then walked to her room to get her jumpsuit on. 

~end~


	11. The Wave

Chapter 11: The Wave.

It was now mid afternoon, they had spent the morning in Fort Tarsis gathering gear for their up coming contract. Walking side by side on their way back to the strider, Sela explained the mission to Artemis. 

“So apparently the Dominion has captured a small village and have started transporting the inhabitants to some camp, the assholes. Our job is to ambush the convoy and get rid of any and all Dominion troops guarding it. The Sentinels will come in behind us and take the villagers to safety” It sounded simple enough, the only problem was that they were going to be fighting Dominion. An enemy that they both had a history with, Artemis wondered how they would handle this. Not in the tactical sense but how would they handle themselves emotionally. Anger could get the best of anyone if they let it.

“Simple enough, makes me glad I got this extra gear.” Artemis said, during the their gear run Artemis had grabbed a plasma star system and a cryo glaive system. The plasma stars were super heated stars that could melt or cut through anything they were thrown at. The cryo glaives were bladed discs that could be thrown and would explode upon impact into a flurry of ice, freezing enemies solid. Artemis had used them before and they worked quite well on regulator smugglers, couldn’t be any less effective on Dominion troopers. 

They entered the strider and waited for the strider landing crews to lower it to the ground. Artemis needed help installing the gear she had gotten so she asked Sela, who began to install the gear and decided to make small talk.

“So you ever fought Dominion before?” she asked clicking in one of the components for the plasma stars. 

“Yes, enough times to know how to take care of them.” Artemis replied, she lied, she had never fought Dominion before but she had fought for them plenty. She knew their tactics, weapon loadouts, general skill, and combat command structure. This knowledge would make the contract all the more easier. Sela had just finished the plasma stars when Artemis decided to ask Sela the same question.

“Ohhoho, one too many times. I’ve killed hundreds of dominion, its like my favorite past time. Considering what they did to my life I think that’s fair.” This statement worried the android, for good reason too. By now Sela had finished installing the cryo glaive system.

The strider jolted as it was finally laid on the ground. Sela held out her finger, a signal that she’d be back soon, as she went to set up the navigation system with coordinates. Dashing up the stairs and sliding into the command chair, messing with dials and computer screens. Once finished she shot back down the stairs, sliding on the railing, like she always did. Then began to run a diagnostic check on her storm frame. In the mean time Artemis went over her weapons, she still had the railgun but she couldn’t help but feel that it wasn’t what she needed. She strode over to Sela’s weapons locker, opening it and eyeing the selection of weapons. She locked eyes on a shot gun, it had a beautiful design, sleek but flashy enough to make it clear that it was one of a kind. She picked it up from the rack and examined it further. It was well made from the feel of it, Artemis turned to Sela. 

“Hey Sels?” she used her nickname like a kid that wanted their sibling to buy them candy.

“Whatcha need Arty?” she answered not looking up from her systems check.

“Can I...uhh...barrow this?” This time she looked up, needing to see what Artemis was talking about. 

“Oh? You like that one? I nicked named it the Papa Pump. Sure, you can keep it even.” She said with a low giggle to herself.

“I can keep it? You’d really let me have this? But it looks priceless! Why?” Sela had a smirk across her face as Artemis questioned her. 

“Hmph, consider it a sign that I care. About you that is, friends remember?” She said. Artemis nodded, excited to try out what had just been given to her. Once again, if she had a mouth she’d be smiling.

The ride to the ambush site was long and Artemis had time to burn. So she looked over the shotgun she had been given, admiring the plethora of detail that had been put into it. Loading the shotgun until it was full, holding ten shots in total. Then the android pumped each shell out as fast as she could, if she wasn’t satisfied she repeated the process. Sela was still checking on her javelin, getting in it several times to make sure the arms and legs moved without issue. Turning as she heard the sound of shells hitting the floor for the umpteenth time. 

“How many times are you gonna do that?” Sela said leaning back on the computer console. 

Artemis looked over her shoulder, “Does it bother you?” Sela shook her head but she spoke again.

“It doesn’t bother me. But I didn’t give that to you just so you could break it in the strider. I expect it to get broken while you’re killing something with it.” A smile spread across the girls face. It was clear that she was just teasing Artemis, knowing full well the android wouldn’t break it. 

“Well then, I’ll make sure to do just that. Maybe it’ll break faster if I use it as a bludgeon. Ooo! Or what if I throw it like a boomerang.” Artemis replied sarcastically, Sela just rolled her eyes, grabbing one of the metal nuts and throwing it playfully at her. 

“Get ready for the ambush we’ll be there in an hour.” She announced and Artemis nodded.

One hour later they were outside preparing the place for the ambush. The convoy would pass underneath two arches, if they placed explosives on the arches they would collapse and trap the convoy. Artemis took that task, hovering under the arch placing explosives in key positions syncing them with the detonator attached to her hip. Sela was scouting the convoy ahead of time, she counted one brutes, one valkyrie unit, and roughly two dozen troops. The trouble wasn’t the troopers but rather the brute and the valkyrie. The brutes were feral creatures that had been tamed by the dominion, vicious in combat. They could easily crush a javelin in their bare hands, but they rarely saw close quarters combat. They were relegated to artillery roles, as they had elemental units on their back allowing them to lob fireballs across the battlefield. The valkyries were typically commanding officers in the Dominion army, they piloted storm class javelins. It made them dangerous but easy to target, as they rarely ever touched the ground. 

The charges were set and the convoy had been scouted, all that was left was to wait. Sela opened the comm link with Artemis and began to speak, “Hey be careful out there alright? The Dominion are dangerous, don’t take them lightly.”

“I know Sels, Ive fought them many times before. I can handle this.” She reached for the detonator on her hip. Looking over the rock she was hiding behind, she could see the the striders, they no doubt carried the villagers in their cargo bays. They would have to be careful not to damage them too much. 

“They’re close get ready, stick to the plan don’t open up until they’re stuck by the cave in.” Artemis relayed to Sela. 

“Got it.” Sela replied.

The first strider was just past the first arch, the troopers patrolled around the feet of the machine and the brute stood on top. Standard for Dominion convoys, just as Artemis predicted. Then the last strider came into view with the same pattern for the foot troops but the valkyrie wasn’t on top they were floating closer to their troops on the ground. It passed the rear arch and the first strider was about to pass the second arch.

“Now.” Artemis shouted, she pressed down on the trigger and the explosives when off. The arches fell down enclosing the convoy, the troopers readied their weapons while the brute roared. Artemis launched herself from the rock, while in the air she threw two plasma stars. They struck two troopers slicing through their armor and bodies like butter, they dropped to the ground lifeless. Sela made her move, warping into position she threw one fireball at a trooper and they became engulfed in flames, screaming. Then she pulled out her pistol and fired at two more, they dropped

Artemis was dashing in between her group of enemies, dodging rounds as the soldiers struggled to hit her. She ran up to one of the troopers, twirling and using her foot to sweep his legs out from underneath him. While he was in the air she put a round of buck shot into him, he flopped to the ground dead. Artemis’ shields shattered, two of the soldiers had managed to coordinate their fire on the android. She dashed with her jets three times to one of them before they could react. Grabbing him and using him as a meat shield, pulling out her pistol she fired at the second as he shot his squad mate, gruesome but effective. She spun around hearing foot steps, she threw the dead body at them knocking one of the troopers on their ass. Using her cryo glaive she froze the other two legs solid, running into a slide she shattered one set of legs. Breaking the other set with a blast from her shotgun, then finished the three of them with a pistol round to their heads.

Sela was having a cake walk with her group, able to kill multiple with well placed fireballs. Her ice shards made short work of any stragglers, they all died slowly. She made sure of that, unlike Artemis who was being brutal but efficient, making swift kills. Sela took her time, incinerating troopers and laughing while doing it as they tumbled to the ground yelling out in pain. Artemis only briefly glanced over to her position to see how she was doing, and she had never seen Sela be so cruel in battle before. It wasn’t unexpected, given what she’d been through, but this further plagued the androids mind with doubt. Suddenly their was a loud thumping sound, Artemis looked in front of her and the brute that was on top had jumped down.

Unable to react in time to avoid being back handed by the creature. She tumbled along the ground but was able to catch her footing and ready herself. It let out a volley of ice, the android took off running, the last explosion of ice just narrowly missed her. Turning on her heals she ran in a circle around the brute, firing shell after shell of shotgun at it. The rounds were hitting the shields, whittling them down, it retaliated with a volley of fire. The explosions landed right in Artemis’ path, forming into a large puddle of napalm. She couldn’t slow down in time, she jumped but still ended up passing through the inferno. 

The napalm like substance stuck to her frame, licking at the coat paint on the metal plates, but it didn’t slow her down. Charging the brute she fired both her pistol and shotgun until the shields broke, angered, it swung at Artemis savagely. She dodged, just barely jumping over the beast and landing on top of it’s shoulders, she locked her pistol into place. Extending the blades in her right arm she drove them into it’s collar bone, it roared out in pain and tried to swat her off. One handing the shotgun she stoped each swing with a blast to its hand. She kept stabbing, but it was only making it angrier, she decided to aim for its neck this time. 

The blades sliced through its skin, and into its jugular, green blood squirted from the wound and splattered onto Artemis’s chest and helmet. She stabbed, and stabbed, and stabbed until it stopped struggling. Giving it another good stab to make sure that was finished before it fell over. Covered in splatters of green blood, she made her way over to Sela’s position.

She couldn’t find the girl and so she looked around, seeing nothing. There was a rustle in the leaves and the sounds of a struggle, the android cautiously followed the sounds. What she saw was scary, Sela had managed to take care of the Valkyrie, knocking it out of the sky. She had chased after it, and the pilot must have been dazed on the ground, because Sela had straddled the officer and was in the process of strangling them. Much like in the way that Sela had described in her nightmare the night before. The struggle hadn’t ended though, he was fighting back against Sela’s grip. He saw Artemis standing there, he reached out.

“An ART unit?! Help me! Get her off me!” Artemis ignored him, hoping that Sela was too busy killing him to notice what he just said. But that wasn’t the case, she got even more angry after hearing it.

“Like she would help a disgusting piece of garbage, like you.” She pressed harder, he was losing the fight. Her hold on his neck was tight and firm, she began to squeeze, forcing more desperate gasping noises from the man. Sela was seconds away from crushing his windpipe, squeezing harder and harder, until it finally collapsed. 

Sela let go after making sure he was dead. Then she stood up breathing heavily and looking to Artemis, seeing the green blood she was covered in, it was semi dry now. 

“So is everything taken care of?” She questioned, and Artemis only nodded. 

“Good, then lets set the beacon up and get out of here.” She walked past Artemis getting ready to do just that.

Artemis took one last glance at the body, and then turned and walked away. The flight back to their strider was quiet, Artemis dipped into a water fall to get the dried blood off her frame. They then landed on the strider’s back and waited silently as the the elevator took them down. Sela walked over to her Javelin station and exited the suit, she was about to make her way to her room for a shower. But she stopped just before the hall way, turning back to face Artemis standing at her bench in the bay. 

“Artemis?” No response, the android knew this was it. This was time when she was going to tell Sela who she really was. She was terrified, but she had to do it. 

“Arty?” This time she turned around to face Sela. 

“Arty, why did that valkyrie call you an ‘ART unit’?” Artemis froze at the old military title.

“Sels, theres something I need to tell you...” she trailed off 

“What is it?” She looked at Artemis with a look of trust, not knowing, that said trust was about to be broken. 

“I-I’m not who I say I am, I didn’t come from some regulator experiment.” Sela looked even more confused. 

“What do you mean...?” Artemis braced for the wave of emotion that would follow the truth. 

“I....I’m Dominion Sela...I was there at the battle of Freemark. I was a Dominion experiment.” Sela stepped back slightly shocked by what Artemis had just said.

“Y-you’re Dominion...? So you lied to me, I....” She didn’t register the last part of what Artemis had said, that she was Dominion, something she’d given up.

Sela’s expression changed from confusion and shock, to one of pure anger. Here came the wave that Artemis was certain would follow. Sela grabbed a wrench from the work bench and ran at the android, weapon raised. She began to hit her chest, the wrench scratching the paint with each hit. Artemis just stood there and took it, she didnt want to hurt the girl, so Artemis let Sela hurt her. She wouldn’t have it any other way, she cared too much.

“You worked for them!” Sela yelled swinging. 

“I used to..and...I had no choice” she replied softly but loud enough that Sela heard her. 

“You lied to me!” Another swing. 

“I know...” came the reply

“You destroyed my home!” Another swing. 

“I did...”

“You’re just here to kill me!!” Swing

“I would never hurt you...”

“I fucking HATE you!” A fifth swing. 

“I understand....”

A final swing came, this time instead of hitting Artemis in the chest, it hit her in the head. The wrench collided with her right eye, shattering it. Artemis stumbled backwards, catching herself on a support beam with her other hand clutching her eye. Her systems began to issue warnings to her, but she didn’t need them, she knew what was wrong.

<“Warning”>  
<“Damage Sustained: Right Optical Lens”>  
<“Warning”>

<“Recommend Retaliation”>

Artemis’ straightened herself out and removed her hand from her eye. She just looked at Sela, sparks shot out from the crushed eye. They shared a long gaze, the expression on Sela’s face slowly changed from one of anger, to one of realization and regret. The wrench fell to the floor, the sound echoed through the strider, and she collapsed to her knees. She had just mercilessly beaten her friend, broke her eye. Told her she hated her, but she didn’t, it was just anger. Impulse drove her actions, but Artemis didn’t know that, her words were taken at face value. Realizing that her time of calling this place home was at it’s end, the android slowly turned and began to walk toward the elevator. She stopped at the workbench, and laid the shotgun that Sela had given her, down on the table.

“I don’t think you would want me to have this. Not now at least, since you know the truth. The friendship we shared...it made me happy. Thank you Sela. Goodbye....” With her saying that, she walked to stand on the elevator, her back to Sela. Sela was still on her knees, but now she was crying, the elevator began to rise.

“Artemis!! Wait I...” she cried out, but she couldn’t finish her sentence. 

Her friend had already left. 

~end~


	12. Alone

Chapter 12: Alone. 

(Sela’s perspective)

Artemis had been gone for several days and Sela had begun to worry. Hoping that the android was ok, she couldn’t stop crying, she didn’t cry like a toddler. But the tears that fell down her cheeks each time she looked at the javelin bay, a place that now sat empty ever since Artemis had left, hurt. Because they were a constant reminder of how harshly she had reacted. She beat and hurt the android as she told Sela her deepest darkest secret. A secret that anyone and everyone would cast her out for, and thats what she had done. The fact that Artemis took a risk as great as that just to be able to tell Sela who she really was. Well it meant that Artemis truly cared, that she would rather have the truth be known and be alone. Knowing that at least the person she cares about knew her true story. It meant something deep and it made the girl cry each time she thought about it. 

She wanted to apologize, to make amends and pretend that nothing had happened. But Artemis was a computer that happened to have emotions, the odds that she would ever forget what Sela had done to her, were slim to none. Her brain worked like a catalog, each memory time stamped and stored, with precise detail. No beats skipped and no motions undetected, Artemis would remember everything. Sela thought back to two nights ago, when she had her nightmare.

Remembering how Artemis had been that night. The android was there when she woke up from her frightful dream, going out of her way to make sure Sela was alright. When she had told Artemis about what the android did to her in her nightmare, it changed. Artemis became the one who was scared, she told her that she would never hurt the girl. But she never finished that sentence and Sela now knew why. 

In the dream Artemis murdered innocent civilians, and now that Sela knew her past. Well it was clear, she couldn’t finish her sentence because the other wrongs had already been done. Artemis had already murdered civilians before, she had already destroyed homes, and ruined livelihoods. Crimes that came with the titles of being part of the Dominion. Murderer, coldhearted, greedy, unfeeling, a monster. Titles that didn’t befit the Artemis that Sela knew. Her Artemis was kind, helpful, gentle, docile, and human. She never knew that a machine built for slaughtering soldiers, diplomats, and civilians, could be something else entirely. 

Sela also remembered the words she had uttered to the poor android, when she had her hand held and head to her chest. ‘We’re friends, okay. We’re friends nothing will change that’.

Nothing, she had lied to Artemis when she was terrified of losing her only friend. The android was literally shaking with fear that night something that, she had to guess, Artemis had never done. She was vulnerable and scared and Sela lied right to her face. The next day beating her with a wrench and shattering one of her eyes. Oh, how she hated remembering the one active eye in contrast with the sparking one. It hurt just thinking about it, the understanding glare that Artemis gave her hurt even more. She wasn’t able to tell her that she didnt hate her before she left. Those words are the last things that Artemis would remember coming from her mouth. The words ‘I HATE you’, how those words were so wrong, and all Artemis said in response was, ‘I understand...’, but she didn’t. 

Sela knew that she might not be able to be forgiven, but she had to at least find Artemis. She had to know if the android was okay. 

(Artemis’ perspective) 

She sat on the cold rocky ground at the mouth of a cave that bad been hollowed out on both sides in a rock face. Looking out at the valleys of bastion, and the farm owned by Erryl. It was night time, raining, and the only thing that could be seen through the clouds was the moon. The rain tapped against her metal plates, being the only sound that could be heard aside from the thunder. Artemis had her legs tucked into her chest and her head head pressed down to them, she was sobbing. She didn’t even know she had the ability to cry, but there she was balling her one eye out.

The broken eye had a hand made eye patch over it. Erryl had made it because he had no way of actually fixing the eye so he did the next best thing, make something to cover it. To cover up the shame that Artemis carried with her where ever she went. She told Erryl that it had been damaged in a fight with the scars. But knew that he didn’t believe it, there was no justification for coming all the way out to his farm to get it fixed. A place where it couldn’t be fixed. He also knew that Artemis had visited Fort Tarsis, having received a letter from his brother marveling over how amazing Artemis was, her design specifically. There was no reason for her to come all this way just to get her eye fixed, Erryl could tell something big had happened. 

The android, had told Erryl that if anyone came looking for her that he wasn’t to tell them where she was. In exchange for the privacy she would help around the farm during the day, where ever she was needed. He was an honest man so he accepted her deal, but he was a also a wise man. He knew that what ever had happened, the android just wanted to be left alone.

Artemis looked up at the moon, she noted how lonely it looked. Without the stars it was just the moon, a lonely existence. Something that Artemis was sure would befall her, a lonely existence, void of any friendships. The idea wasn’t foreign to her, the Dominion didn’t allow for friends and so she was always alone. Save for Vale, but her connection to Vale wasn’t a friendship. Not to her at least, because she couldn’t remember any of it. Nothing but the memory that plagued her. But now she had a new memory to dwell on. The angry and aggressive memory of Sela telling that she hated her. She knew the memory would be made eventually, she was once part of the one thing that she hated. The thing that had taken away so much from the girl, she once was that monster. One that strangled people to death and murdered innocent civilians without a second thought. She was once a killing machine, and she had to admit, she had fulfilled that purpose perfectly. But she couldn’t return to something like, kill orders were kill orders. If she went back to any Dominion base she’d be gunned down the second they saw her. 

Artemis’ slammed her fist into the ground, with a scream full of anger. She was developing a deep hatred as well, hatred for those that had created her. Those that made her into a monster, that gave her the past she didn’t want. Killing innocent people on command was all that she knew. Until she was abandoned that is, after that she began to experience life, happiness. She had never laughed or felt the urge to smile before, even though she couldn’t. But that was all ripped from her simply because of her past. She wanted to wrap her hands around the neck of anything that had to do with the dominion, and just squeeze. Squeeze until what ever it was stopped breathing, she wanted to murder every last Dominion soldier, brute, officer, and commander. Maybe then, she thought, she would have a happiness that wouldn’t disappear. She didn’t care if she died in the process.

<“Warning”>  
<“Fission Cell Low”>  
<“Remaining charge: 4 days”>

She had forgotten about her energy supply. The fission cell had been replaced the day Sela took her to The Spiff, they only lasted three months before needing to be replace. This simple fact was the one thing that prevented her from going out on her suicide mission. She would shut down before she made it to the nearest base, a month long journey on foot. But honestly she didn’t care at least she wouldn’t have to deal with the loneliness for much longer. 

She would run out of energy soon, and she would die. She would die alone, her frame would rust and turn to metal dust after years of abandonment. She would die alone, safe from anyone she might hurt. Safe from the nightmares she gave Sela, or rather, everyone would be safe from HER. She would die alone and be forgotten, the way Artemis believed she deserved to die.

She would die. 

Isolated.

Alone. 

Forgotten.

~end~


	13. Searching

Chapter 13: Searching 

(Sela’s perspective)  
~3 days later~

Sela had taken it upon herself to find the android that she had so carelessly abused. Flying across the many valleys of Bastion day in and day out, never returning to the strider unless she needed equipment or food. But even then, the anxious pilot skipped meals in order to be more efficient in her search. 

It was mid day and Sela had been walking around Fort Tarsis, looking for information. Sentinel David, who had chastised them for being too hard on a street ruffian, had noticed her pacing around the city during a patrol. After finishing his sweep, he doubled back to find her. 

“Sels! Hey!” He said seeing her wading through the bustling crowd of people. They met half way, and he motioned for her to walk and talk with him.

The metal clicking of his sentinel javelin was loud, people moved out of their way because of it. They weren’t scared, they just didn’t want their feet to be crushed. Sela looked down at the ground, this wasn’t how he knew Sela to typically behave. 

“You aren’t acting like a troublesome fool today, whats got you down?” He questioned the face plate of the javelin was open so she could hear his voice clearly. 

“I did something I shouldn’t have and I just feel like shit, okay?” she answered with a snap in her voice. 

“Easy tiger, I was just curious geez” he said trying to defuse her annoyed state.

“Wheres your friend? Back at the strider? I haven’t seen you without her lately.” He probed. The second time that Artemis had came to the city with Sela, David had tried to get Artemis to get out of her javelin again. The android just shook her head, so did Sela, he gave up. David tended to give up on lots of things, when it came to dealing with Sela.

“I....might have said...some things to her that I shouldn’t have...and then proceeded to hit her...” she admitted nervously. She was embarrassed and ashamed from what David could tell by her response. 

“I see. So she ran away then?” Sela only nodded in confirmation. 

“I take it thats why you’re walking around here like a lost puppy? You’re looking for her?” he patted the girl on the shoulder as she nodded again. 

“Well ill let you know if I hear anything about a black javelin suit walking around. In the mean time you should probably talk to some of the shop keeps.” He suggested, stopping their walk to look down at her.

“I have been asking the shop keeps, you fucking genius. But none of them have anything useful.” He smiled at Sela’s insult. 

“Well have you tried asking any of the other freelancers at The Spiff? They see a lot more than any of the city dwellers do.” Sela practically punched herself in the face when she put her hands up to her face in frustration.

“Holy fucking shit! How I could be so dumb, I hadn’t even thought about going there. Fuck!” She yelled clearly annoyed with how stupid she felt. Some of the people idling over the shops turned to look at what was causing the commotion. David noticed and just waved them off with a half raised hand.

“Don’t be too hard on yourself. We all become dumbasses when we get caught up in things. Ill see you around, yeah?” He had to get back to his duties as sentinel. 

“Yeah sure David, thanks for your help, fuck I’m dumb.” She waved with a low hand, and then walked off with an anxious hand in her hair. 

She hurried through the streets to Darryl’s shop, dodging people in her rush. She busted through the front door, panting after running for so long. The shop was busy, freelancers were tinkering with pieces of their suit, the back of the shop was filled with loud banging and grinding noises. She approached one of the freelancers she knew by the name of Sebastian.

“Hey! Sebastian, Have you seen my friend  
outside of the fort? An interceptor class javelin, black with a light bronze trim, looks kinda lost.” Sebastian pondered the question that Sela asked. 

“I don’t recall anyone like that Sels, Brian might know something. He goes out on harder contracts deeper into Bastion. He’s bound to have seen something.” He pointed at a rugged freelancer, he was cleaning a set of metal plates for his javelin. Sela walked to him to ask, him about Artemis. 

“Have you seen anyone out side of the fort, in an interceptor class javelin, black with bronze detailing?” She asked. He just shook his head, not much of a talker apparently. Sela sighed, this was going to take a while.

An hour had passed and Sela had asked every Freelancer in the shop twice if they had seen Artemis. None of them had, she grumbled and ran her hands through her hair again, stressed and worried as various questions ran through her mind. What if something happened to the android? What if the poor thing was lost and alone? What if she died?! The sound of Darryl’s voice calling her by name snapped her out of nearly having a panic attack. She walked over to the counter he stood behind, leaning against it sighing with frustration.

“What do you want Darryl?” She said snapping at the man. He paid it no mind he could tell what was bothering her. You couldn’t just ask every person in a store the same question, without the owner overhearing or being told by someone else. 

“Hmmm, I over heard you asking questions about that android of yours.” Sela’s head perked up at the statement

“You did?” She was interested in what that man had to say.

“Mhm, that I did, now I can’t say fer certain where she is. But when she came in fer her repairs that first day, well she paid fer it using a special coin that only me and mah brother give.” He explained, but she was confused by what this had to do with Artemis. 

“And?” She asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“AND little missie, when I had asked my brother how she got it. He said that she had saved him and his son from a pack of wolven. He apparently offered her to stay, but she refused. Said she was welcome back at his place anytime.” Sela began to understand what the man was getting at.

“Okay.” She wanted him to continue. 

“Now I don’t know fer certain, but its possible that you might find her there. No, promises.” 

Sela’s face lit up at the information she had just been given. She thanked him, and promised that she would find some way to repay him. He just waved her off and told her not to worry about it, hinting that she might want to go ahead and leave if she wanted to catch the android. So she did, running to the javelin bay located in city, suiting up, and taking off.

(Artemis’ perspective) 

Artemis had been helping Erryl all day tending to fields, lifting heavy things, and even helping him herd his livestock. She admired how simple his life was, he woke up, took care of his work and then went back to bed when it was done. Right now they were out patrolling the outskirts of his property. Looking for any signs of intruders or wild animals that thought it a good idea to forage off his hard work. 

“Tell me, what really happened to yer eye?” The question startled Artemis, this was the last thing she wanted to talk about. 

“I told you it was the scars.” She replied flatly. 

“Thats a fat lie if I’ve ever heard one, and you know it too.” He challenged. 

Artemis sighed, “I don’t want to talk about it.” Erryl chuckled softly.

“That’s fair, just figured you’d want a shoulder to lean on.” He said. The man was nothing without his willingness to be kind. 

“I had one of those, but I....I broke it.” Artemis looked down at the ground, the visions of that night filled her head. 

The only secret that Artemis had was of her once being part of the Dominion. He gathered that she had probably become close with someone, and they couldn’t handle the secret she held.

“Ah, I see. Someone couldn’t handle who you are, or well, once were?” Artemis looked up from the ground. 

“How did you...” Artemis tried to question, but she was cut off by a hearty chuckle from Erryl. 

“I may not not look it, bein’ a simple man living out on a farm. But I don’t need to play twenty questions to figure somethin’ out.” He said, Artemis knew he was right, though he worked a rough life. It didn’t mean he wasn’t smart or wise. There wasn’t much use in playing dumb, he’d see through it.

“Yes, th-that is what happened” Artemis said, her gaze returning to the ground. 

“Those types of things are never easy to handle. They often sting and twist peoples insides. Metaphorically speakin’ of course.” He stated, looking back at the android. 

“But they’ll work themselves out, just gotta follow yer feelin’s. Never led me astray.” He finished

Artemis knew she had feelings but they were all a jumbled mess. She felt angry, sad, lonely, abandoned, and used. She didn’t know how they could lead her anywhere. She wasn’t paying attention while she was thinking. Erryl had stopped walking but she didn’t, walking straight past him. 

“Hey Artsie, pay attention.” The call got her attention. 

“Lets head back.” he pointed back over his shoulder as he spoke. Artemis complied and the two began to make their way back to the house.

It was dusk by the time they made it back, the sky was a light orange color with a tint of pinkish red. Artemis found the color to be, pleasant. She had returned to her spot in the cave, looking out the mouth of it. Legs pulled to her chest, she wasnt crying this time, wasn’t happy either. The android felt lonely, and while Erryl was good company, she felt that he was this kind to everyone. She did enjoy his kindness nevertheless. 

Chunks of rock were missing from the wall on the right side of the cave, white streaks next to each missing chunks. Artemis had been taking her anger out on it, punching it with great force and anger. The knuckles on her right hand were worn down, paint less metal plates. Scratches adorned the bare metal, they looked the way that they should’ve for that amount of anger.

The android had pain sensors, as that was needed in order for Artemis to sense things by touch. At the sense of pain it would deliver a shock to her systems. She could turn them off when she needed to, for situations in which the pain would be too unbearable, like combat. But she kept them off most of the time regardless, never having turned them on before. Until the day she arrived in the cave. Her eye was still sparking. When they were activated, Artemis dropped to her knees in debilitating and excruciating pain. Screaming and shouting, drowned out by the storm that had come that night.

She had no answer for why she had turned them on that night, the android just did it. And she had yet to turn them off since then, meaning that as Artemis punched the wall, she also felt every bit of it.

 

<“Fission Cell Critical Levels”>

 

Just one more day, she would only have to last one more day. Then she would die, and be out of everyone’s hair. They’d forget about her after a time and her frame would rust away. 

She would die, alone. 

(Sela’s perspective)

It was just now passing sun down, the girl came to a skidding halt on a cliff over looking Erryl’s farm. This was definitely the coordinates that Darryl had sent to her suit. She jumped from the cliff and flew down to the house at the end of the field. She raised her face plate and looked around, Erryl definitely had quite the farm she thought. She shook her head, that wasn’t why she was here, she walked to the front door. Knocking on it. The door opened a minute later.

“Yeah?! Who are you?” He said half groggy from a long day. 

“Hi, my name is Sela, I’m looking for someone and I was told, by your brother specifically, that you would be able to help me.” Erryl scratched his beard as the girl spoke, he had an idea of who this ‘someone’ was. It had to be Artemis.

“That so? Well then, who exactly are you lookin’ for ma’am?” He questioned. He wanted to know her intentions before he even hinted at where Artemis was. 

“I’m looking for some one by the name of Artemis, shes an interceptor class, black with bronze trim.....and a broken eye.” Sela hesitated, and this clued Erryl in on who exactly this Sela person was. She was the person that couldn’t handle the secret that the android kept. 

“And if I did know this person, I reckon that I don’t have a reason to tell you where they are, now do I?” He was right, and Sela knew it, judging by how her gaze shifted to the floor and her hands began to shuffle with each other.

“I want to talk to them about something, it’s important...” her tone was clearly tinged with regret. He knew that by the look on her face and the tone of her voice, he would be fine answering her question. 

“Hmmm, I’ve seen her, and she is around. But I’m not allowed to tell anyone where specifically, per her request. So you’re on yer own there kid.” Sela understood the man’s reasoning. 

“Has she been...okay?” She questioned, wanting to know what she was getting into. 

“If you consider holding herself up some place during the night, to be alone and cry, okay. Then yes, she has been.” He answered sarcastically. 

“I wont lie to you kid you hurt her good, and there’s anger in her, I cant say for certain if it’s at you. Or if its at her past. But I can hear it, especially at night.” He said, referring to hearing the yelling and screaming that came from her cave at night. He took midnight walks sometimes to clear his head, one night he happened to pass by where she was hiding. He could hear the android yelling in anger, maybe even pain. But she wasn’t in good shape, that much was certain.

Sela nodded in acknowledgement and turned to start her search. But Erryl stopped her by grabbing her hand. 

“Kid, she’s got a good soul, shit she saved me from death. That android may have been Dominion at one point in time. But, any Dominion asshole that you or I know, woulda just sat back and watched as me an my son done get ripped to shreds. Don’t destroy what little humanity she has left. Yah hear me?” The words that the man spoke were true and nothing less. Artemis wasn’t a murderous tool anymore, Sela couldn’t treat her like that. 

“I understand, sir. I wont this time I’ll make sure of it.” with that he let her hand go. Sela walked out into the yard, then launched into the sky to begin her search. 

Twenty minutes of searching later, she thought she had searched every nook and cranny in the valley. Until she came across a cave, there was a trail that led up to back entrance of it. She touched down half way up the trail, and proceeded to walk to the entrance. Her javelin’s metal feet clicked and clacked against the stone ground. She reached the entrance and then walked inside. She continued on until she could see moonlight coming in through another exit. And thats when she saw the person she had been looking for. Huddled with her legs to her chest, looking out at the night sky. Lonely. 

“Artemis...” the word was barely above a whisper.

~end~


	14. The Talk

Chapter 14: The Talk. 

“Artemis...” the voice was barely above a whisper. But Artemis heard it. 

The android looked over her left shoulder, unholstering her pistol, and aiming it in the direction of the voice. It took her a few seconds to realize who it was, lowering the weapon when she did, hand shaking. Artemis was nervous, the girl who had said she hated her, had found her. 

“W-why are you here?” The nervousness was evident in the android’s voice. 

“Cause I’ve been looking for you for days, Arty.” Sela said, the locks on her javelin undid themselves and it powered down as she exited. Wanting to talk to her friend without it, but playing it cautious, not moving from the spot she was standing. 

Artemis went back to looking at the night sky, maybe if she didn’t acknowledge Sela, the human would go away. Sela made a few steps to the android.

“Did you come to finish the job? Breaking my eye wasn’t enough for you I guess.” Artemis said coldly, she pulled her legs in tighter. 

“What? No! God no. Artemis, I came because I was worried about you. Not for some self fulfillment.” Sela replied, Erryl was right something had changed in the android. 

‘I hate you!’, Artemis used her vocal system to replay the memory of Sela’s anger out loud. Sela was stopped in her tracks by the sound of her voice. Not realizing how cold she had sounded. And hearing it now made her angry, not at Artemis, but at herself.

“Arty...I didn’t mean that, I was acting impulsively. I didn’t mean it. I don’t hate you...” she said, she continued her movement to where Artemis sat.

“I have no reason to believe you. In fact, I have every reason to believe the exact opposite.” The android retorted, reaching her right hand up to touch the eye patch. “You’re supposed to hate me.” 

The sound of boots crunching on small pebbles on the floor of the cave could be heard as sela closed the distance. “And yet I don’t. If I did, then I wouldn’t be here. Or, I would’ve already done what you think I came here to do.”

Sela was now standing next to Artemis, she sat down. As she did Artemis scooted away from her, not much, but enough to ensure that there was some distance between the two.

“I’m not here to hurt you, I came to apologize.” She said, trying to touch the android’s knee, but Artemis pulled away. Sela persisted and each time Artemis pulled away. Until finally she relents, and Sela is able to place her hand on the android’s knee. 

“I’m sorry for what I did to you. I realized how wrong I was for lashing out at you like that.” Sela said, Artemis just shifted more wanting to hide herself but she couldn’t.

“I tried to apologize as you were leaving but I was too late.” Sela scooted closer to her. 

“I’ve been searching day and night, I’m worried sick about you.” Sela hoped that her concern for Artemis would change her mind. There was silence for a couple of minutes. 

“I turned on my pain sensors the day I got here, you know....Ive never done that before. It hurt so much, the eye I mean, I screamed and screamed. It was gut wrenching, never felt anything like it.” Artemis said finally, but this admittance only made Sela worry more. 

“Why would you do such a thing, Arty?” She asked, but Artemis only shrugged.

“Don’t know, felt like it. Thought that maybe it would help me understand...but in the end it didn’t.” Artemis turned her head to look at another cluster of stars. Laughing inside her own head at the nonsensical act of turning the sensors on.

Something was definitely wrong with Artemis, and it wasn’t just because of what she did. But Sela didn’t know that. 

“Arty, tell me whats wrong. I want to help, fix what I did to you.” She said, moving her hand to the robotic thigh.

“You can’t fix what they did to me! What I was made to do and was oh so good at!” Sela could sense the guilt and anger in Artemis’ voice. 

“I had never thought much about my past after I was abandoned. Well I-I did, but I never thought about it for myself. It was always me thinking about how it would affect another person if they knew.” Sela listened to Artemis explain herself 

“Then, when I was with you, and I began to realize how much I’d been denied because of it. Even though I’m just a machine people wouldnt know unless I told them. And I still would’ve had a chance of being accepted even if it became well known.” Sela understood this. It was rather simple to get over something not being human and rather machine. 

“However, my likelihood of acceptance with my past, is next to none. The Dominion is hated, I was made by and killed for, them, there for I am hated.” The Dominion had done unspeakable things to innocent people. Naturally, others wouldn’t be as welcoming to someone with a history like that. Regardless if they were machine or not.

Sela sighed, she had managed to get close the distance between them, while the android talked. They weren’t but 2 inches a part, Sela leaned her head on Artemis’ shoulder, but she didn’t stop her. They stayed like that for several minutes, looking out the mouth of the cave at the sky. 

“I can empathize, I may not know what its like to be made with the sole purpose of killing. I had a family until it was taken from me. So In a way Ive been denied a part of my life.” She could feel Artemis tense up and subtly look further away from the human, at the mention of her family “But, it isn’t hard to imagine how your life was, the structure, doing as you were told and knowing nothing else but that. If you were told to kill innocents, well you did it. But I don’t hate you for it or blame you, you didn’t know any better.” Sela finished what she had to say. It got quiet again, staying that way for another couple of minutes. 

“Ive been thinking about how much I want to kill them, the people that made me. I think it would make me happy.” The confession was dark, Sela leaned into the android more, sighing. 

“Arty...that wont make you feel better. You’ll end up feeling like the murderer they made you to be. It would only be a temporary happiness, something that isn’t worth it.” Sela whispered, her voice had a gentle and quiet tone. 

“Yeah, thats what I was thinking. But I didn’t really care at the time, all I was concerned about was making them fear me. Like how everyone would fear me, if they knew what I was.” Artemis half agreed.

The feeling of a hand touching hers made Artemis jump, startled, until she realized there was only one person it could belong to. It was Sela’s, she had taken hold of her right hand. Taking hold of it tightly, sighing regretfully as she saw how it shook and wobbled with fear, before pulling it to herself. It took her several seconds but as she was looking over the metal hand she noticed the missing paint. Analyzing them closer, she could see the scratches and dents in the metal.

“What caused this, Arty?” Artemis didnt say anything but only motioned with her head to the wall. Sela saw the chunks of rock that were missing, and the streaks of white that accompanied them. 

“Why would you do such a thing...damnit. Did you at least have your pain sensors off?” She asked. Artemis only shook her head.

“Fuck, why....” Sela grunted in frustration.

“Stop hurting yourself, you actual idiot. You’re starting to make think this is just an attempt to empty my wallet to fix you up.” She said, her voice tinted anger. This made Artemis chuckle quietly. Sela grumbled quietly, bringing the metal hand up to her face to kiss the scrapes gently.

This pulled Artemis’ attention away from the sky to look down at Sela. She didn’t know how to react, no one had ever done that. The android moved her legs away from her chest, splaying them out in front of herself. She grabbed Sela and moved her onto her lap, the girl replied to being moved with a squeamish noise. Artemis, then wrapped her in a hug with Sela’s back to her chest, Sela began to laugh. 

“You’re such a strange bot, you know that right?” She said leaning back into the android’s metal chest, it had a gentle cool feeling to it, but it was also rough with scratches. 

“If you’re gonna hug me, next time make sure you have some padding, you’re chest is so scratched up.” Artemis hadn’t even thought about that, all the scratches and scrapes from combat marked up her chest quite decently. The android felt that she might accommodate the human’s request, in the future.

“Hmmmm” the android hummed in amusement. 

“S-Sela, you don’t have to care about me, you know.” Artemis mumbled due to the close distance.

“What makes you think I wouldn’t have to, hmm?” Sela questioned. 

“Because Ill die soon, and as is human nature you’d forget about me over time.” She answered. This made Sela take her head off the android’s chest.

“What do you mean you’ll ‘die soon’?” She asked, her face full of concern. 

“My power, I only have a day’s worth of energy left. Ill die soon.” Sela sighed, hitting the android up side the head. 

“Why must you make me worry so much about you! Not that I don’t want too, but fuck can you slow it down to just twi things at a time? Please?” She asked, not angry though, like Artemis figured she would be. 

“Sorry, kinda.” Artemis replied. 

“Yeah sure.” Sela said, rolling her eyes and laying her head back on the cool chest.

It was quiet for awhile, Sela just sat content with being hugged by Artemis, and Artemis was feeling the same about hugging her. Sela wanted to see something though, she sat up in the androids lap, their heads now at the same level. She reached her hand out to remove the eyepatch that hid Artemis’ damaged eye. Artemis jerked back like a puppy with an abusive owner would, not allowing the girl access, this made Sela frown. 

“Arty, please just let me see it, it has me worried. Im not going to hurt you, I promise.” She pressed her head against Artemis’ as she pleaded, hoping to reassure the machine.

Artemis hesitated again, it wasn’t fear that the girl would hurt her again. She just didn’t want her to see the shame hidden under the patch. Artemis thought of the mark as a symbol of her past, she herself didn’t know why. Maybe it had to do with it being broken after revealing her past. That sounded logical to the android, but she was still uncertain. Sela tried again, and Artemis still hesitated one last time, turning her head away. But, she didn’t want to upset the girl by making her think she distrusted her. She turned her head back to Sela and the girl gently removed the patch. 

Artemis tensed up as it was removed. She surveyed it, brushing the metal plates that would’ve been Artemis’ cheeks, if her head wasn’t just a helmet. The brushing calmed the android as she looked, the eye was definitely crushed. Some of the protective glass had fallen out and exposed the delicate secondary metal layer. The protective hardened plastic around the eye had a shallow crack in it. There were some wires that were frayed and split from the inner lens. Sela shed a tear at the damage she had caused, and to think of the pain that Artemis experienced when she turned on her pain sensors. It broke Sela, and she began to cry. If the girl had lost her eye she would be in a world of agony, she thought. The pilot couldn’t believe she had inflicted that upon the poor android. A tear had fallen from Sela and landed on Artemis, cluing her in on Sela’s state of mind. The feeling of a cold metal hand touching her back, brought her out of her thoughts.

“Are you okay, Sels?” Artemis asked. 

“Yeah Arty. I-I’m fine, just um upset and angry with myself I guess.” She said through her quiet sobs.

“Liar, you aren’t fine at all.” Artemis accused playfully, making Sela smile.

“Caught me red handed.” She mussed still softly sobbing.

“Arty, are you ever going to turn them off?” Came the question.

“Turn what off?” Artemis replied. 

“Your pain sensors.” Sela answered, the sobbing was under control, but tears still fell along with the occasional whimper. 

“I haven’t decided, do you think I would be better off without them?” She asked. Sela, didn’t want her to be just a robot. Pain was part of life she thought, so it was probably for the best if she left them on.

“No, as much as I don’t want you to experience pain. Its part of life so, keep them on.” She answered. Artemis decided to come up with a compromise to please the girl. 

“How about I turn them off, if we fight something extremely dangerous, hows that sound?” She asked. 

“It would put my mind at ease”. Sela said. 

Artemis’ idea of what was dangerous was definitely different from Sela’s, as she had a much higher pain tolerance than the human. Loosing an arm was akin to breaking a leg for her, similar but one more severe than the other for a human. Her thoughts were cut short by Sela placing the patch back, and settling back down in the android’s lap. 

“We should get it fixed, when we get back to the Fort.” Sela stated.

“Maybe, it means something to me, so im not sure if I should fix it or leave it. And who said that I was coming back?” Artemis said. Sela only gave her a glare and then hit her on the side of the head again. 

“Oww. I was only kidding, geez.” Artemis said with light laugh.

Artemis wrapped her arms around Sela, who leaned back against her. She was happy again, but she could feel a deep hatred for the people that had wronged her, by ruining the life she never had a chance to experience. If she ever got the chance, she would want to be at the final battle of the Dominion, to crush them under her feet. That time was far in the future, but she was sure that when it came she’d be ready. So for now she would wait, with Sela by her side, her friend once more.

~end~


	15. The Ride Home

Chapter 15: The Ride Home. 

The two had been in the same position, for roughly an hour. Half of said hour, was spent making idle chat about the stars or something they had experienced, or wanted to experience in their lives. The other half, was spent with the only one that had the ability to sleep, out cold. Artemis watched over the girl as she napped. Sela had dark rings around her eyes, Artemis figured the girl was just lying to her, when she said she had spent day and night looking for her. But according to the rings, she was wrong, Sela actually had been that worried about her. The android found this touching, knowing of only one other person that cared that much. Not that she could remember any specific instances of said person, except for their death. 

<“Warning”>  
<“Fission Cell: Critical Levels”>  
<“Time Estimation: 7hrs 22mins 37secs”>

Right, with things being as peaceful as they were, Artemis had completely forgotten about her power supply. The journey back to Fort Tarsis would take several hours. She figured that they should probably get a move on, so she didn’t fall out of the sky mid way, from power loss. She pulled the sleeping girl in closer, she made sure she had a firm grip before standing up, carrying her. She walked over to the javelin that Sela had left, she stared at it for a few seconds admiring the detail in it. The human that she held began rustling around, dragging her attention away from the suit. Sela had woken up, grumbling to herself about wanting more sleep.

“Hey.” Artemis said, trying to rouse the girl

“Hmm?” Sela replied still half asleep. 

“Are you gonna decide to wake up anytime soon?” 

“Hmmm, I don’t know. Is there a reason I need to?” 

“Well, I would hope the fact that I’m short on energy, and need to get back to the fort before I runout. Is a good enough reason” 

“Is it though?” Sela said groaning quietly. 

“Hmm, alright then. Guess ill just go....die then.” Artemis said sarcastically. 

Sela’s hand shot up and grabbed hold of Artemis’ helmet, pulling her head down to her’s.

“Do that, and I swear to god I’ll find your dead body, bring you back and then break your other eye.” She threatened, it made Artemis hum in amusement.

“Oh no, that sounds just terrible. Then you’d have to take care of a blind robot, you must really care about me to take on a task like that.” 

“Smart ass....Okay, just give me a minute to wake up.” 

“Its been three” 

“You know what I mean, punk.” 

Sela began to stretch and wake her self up, Artemis observed her attentively. The girl was definitely attractive, the white hair was the most striking feature about her. On her walks with Sela through Fort Tarsis, she never saw another person that had a color like her’s. Artemis made a mental note to ask why, when she got the chance. It had been a minute now and Artemis was beginning to think she’d have to find a way to lug, both Sela and her javelin, back to the strider.

“Its been a minute.” Artemis said. 

“Aww why so impatient, don’t like holding me?” 

“I....” Artemis had no idea what to say back.

It didn’t matter, the girl hopped out of Artemis’ arms, walking over to her javelin. The back opened and she climbed in, the back then shut and the suit came to life. The face plate lifted up as Sela turned around, rolling her arms and stretching again.

“Mmm, ok lets get going then. I want more sleep” she said once she was done. 

Artemis nodded in agreement, they walked to the mouth of the cave and took off. The android began to think about Sela’s family, what they were like, their names, there were many things that she wanted to know about them. But, names would be enough for now.

“Sels?” She asked opening a comm link with her.

“Yes, Arty? What’s up?” 

“Ummm, what were their names?” 

“What were who’s names?”

“Yo-your parent’s names.” 

“Oh, well. My mother was named, Selis, and my dad was named, Arthur. Heiss was my mother’s last name, my father liked it, I think, and he decided to use that instead of his when they got married.” 

“Selis and Arthur Heiss?” 

“Mhmm, there a reason you wanted to know?” Sela asked 

“No, not really. Just thought It would be nice to know.....That sounds weird doesn’t it?” 

“Not at all, thank you for asking. It...helps me remember.” She said with a gentle laugh. 

“Really?” Artemis asked.

“Yeah, with them being gone and all. I don’t see them and so there isn’t much to keep me from forgetting, except for when people ask.” 

“I see.” Artemis said. 

The android wondered if her parents were actually gone, it had only been a couple of years since the Battle of Freemark. They might not be dead like Sela thought, unless they were freelancers or sentinels. Then, the possibility might be significantly higher.

“What did they do? Jobs I mean.” Artemis probed. 

“I...I don’t remember, I think my father was a sentinel...and my mother, I certainly don’t remember what she did. My memory of them isn’t that good, sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, Sels. As long as you remember them somewhat then that’s all that matters.” 

“Thanks, Arty. Hey, since you’re so curious about my past, what actually happened to that person you mentioned? Vale, was it?” 

“Yes, Master Sergeant Cassandra Vale. She was the leader of our squad, we were part of the Special Programs Division. Hence why I was a part of the squad.” 

“Oh, so how well did you know her?” 

“We were close friends, but I don’t remember much about her specifically. Every month, my memory would be wiped of anything that would lead to me developing emotional attachment.”

“That’s...sickening, I’m sorry....” 

“It’s fine, but I think the memory wipe system was faulty. I always felt some connection to her, even after a fresh wipe. It was there, but I never knew why nor could I express myself, the wipes dampened expression themselves to.” 

“What happened to her?” Sela asked. 

As Artemis began to think about her, there was a flash, it sent a shock through her pain sensors, making the android yelp in pain. She could hear Vale calling out for her, ‘Arty! Help me...!’. 

“Arty? Hey whats wrong, you made a noise like you were in pain?” Sela asked. 

The flash happened again and Artemis came to her senses. 

“I-I get flashes, visions, of her dying when I think about her. I never had my pain sensors on when they happened, so I didn’t know they would hurt.”

“Oh, are you sure you’re okay?” 

“Yeah, Im fine Sels. Thanks.” 

“Anyways, she um, she died in battle.” Artemis continued. 

“Sounds normal for a soldier, not to be mean or anything.” Sela replied 

“Yes it is, but I could’ve saved her. I wanted to, but something was stopping me. Something took control of me, a voice in the back of my head. It told me to secure the relic we were after, but not before it made me watch~” 

“Arty, you sure you want to tell me this?” 

“Im sure, Sela.” 

“I was forced to watch, the voice had control but it waited until she died, like it was secretly getting enjoyment out of it.” Artemis continued. 

“Disgusting”

“Agreed, but Vale had been in combat with a freelancer, she was very skilled for just a regular soldier in body armor and a shield. She had killed dozens of freelancers before, however she had been in combat with other forces for a while.” 

“She was exhausted wasn’t she?”

“Not quite that, she was blind sided by a concussion round from a ranger. It knocked her a good distance, she didn’t have shield so she probably felt everything. The ranger, landed next to her and grabbed her by the collar of her uniform.” 

“Oh no...he...” 

“Mmm, he picked he picked her up and then punched her in the stomach. I remember her coughing blood, when he did. He tossed her onto the ground, and she tried to crawl to me, but he wasn’t done. He pulled out his rifle, and aimed it point blank into her back.”

“Vain bastard....” 

“She screamed my name but I didn’t move, I was shaking, trying force my body to move. I couldn’t and he fired one round, she screamed out in pain, calling again but I didn’t budge. He fired again, and she screamed once more, it was horrific and I wanted to help her. He fired the last shot and I watched her go limp, before going on about my mission under someone else’s control. I obviously didn’t make it very far.” 

“Fuck...Arty...I shouldn’t have asked..”Sela said, her voice was quiet with guilt.

“Don’t apologize, Im glad you asked actually.” Artemis replied.

The two fell silent, it stayed this way for the rest of the way back. Sela felt like she had made Artemis relive a terrible memory, she hated the fact that she had asked. But, she was content as Artemis had thanked her for asking. It must’ve been important to the android, that she had. As they landed on the back of the strider Sela touched Artemis on the shoulder, the android turned to look Sela in the eyes. They shared a long gaze, until Artemis placed her hand over Sela’s, giving it a gentle squeeze showing she was ok. With that the elevator lowered, and they began to stow their gear, once inside. 

“Turn around.” Sela commanded to Artemis, as she approached her. 

“What?” 

“Your power, dummy” 

“Oh right.” 

“What, You think I had just forgotten about it? Ha! Yeah, no.” She giggled, undoing the latch to Artemis’ core and replacing the burnt out cell. 

“There, now that that’s done. Im gonna get some sleep, you had me up for too many days.” Sela said.

“Goodnight, Sels” 

“Goodnight, Arty. Dont you dare run off, ill find you and shoot you myself.” 

“What about the, ‘breaking my other eye’, part?” She quipped. 

“That was only if you died, and you didn’t” she said with a smirk, then she walked off to her room. Leaving Artemis in the bay to think, just like things had been, before she ran away. 

~end~


	16. Fresh Paint and Sentiments

Chapter 16: Fresh paint and Sentiments. 

The next morning, Sela woke up with a yawn after a good nights rest, something she had desperately needed. Rubbing her eyes, she reluctantly got out of bed, making her way to the kitchen. Artemis had been working on her equipment, her pistol had seen better days and it needed a major touch up or just a down right replacement. The sound of something sizzling in the kitchen made Artemis look away from her work for a few seconds, then she turned back humming to herself. Then something much louder emanated from the room, it had a rhythm to it. Artemis thought about what it could be, it wasn’t some random sound being made, it had a purpose to it from the sound of it. Possibly music, she thought, whatever it was it was distracting to say the least. 

She couldn’t work, not with the racket coming from the kitchen, she put her disassembled pistol away. Fixing it would have to be done at a later date. The android turned and walked to the stairs. Artemis walked half way up the stairs, being as tall as she was, she couldn’t fit into the much smaller compartment meant for humans at the top. The kitchen had an over look that looked into the javelin bay and there was railing that acted as a barrier between the over hang and stairs. Artemis leaned over said railing, with a clear view into the kitchen she could see Sela, just dancing and making breakfast. The android just stood and watched the girl, attentively, she knew Sela would be done with her cooking soon.

Ten minutes passed, and Sela turned off the stove and readied her plate, once it was ready she shut off the music and turned around. Freezing as she saw Artemis leaning over railing, watching her. 

“H-How long have you be standing there?” Sela asked.

“Ten minutes, roughly.” 

“You just stood there watching me?” 

“I....y-yes” Artemis replied with a stutter. 

The girl blushed bright red, she tried to hide it by rushing over to the table that was next to the railing. She kept her head down slightly, as she sat down in a chair that was right in front of the android. Artemis hummed in amusement. 

“Its not working, you know.” Artemis said. 

“Whats not working?” 

“Your attempt at hiding your blush. It’s a very poor attempt might I add.” 

“S-shut up....jerk”

“Insults? Really, well then in that case. It was also a very cute blush.” Artemis said. She had never seen anyone else blush before, so she didn’t have any comparison. But she was doing this just to tease the girl, for being rude. 

“Shut up...” Sela half grumbled, the blush coming back. 

“Thats better.” Artemis said in a cocky tone

Sela just shook her head and started to eat her food. It grew quiet, the android just watched. Artemis had been thinking about her eye, over night. She debated getting it repaired, or leaving it as a mark, of her past. She was worried that the patch would constantly remind Sela, of what she had done. She didn’t want to torture the poor girl like that, so she came up with an idea. One that Sela might actually like. 

“Sels?” Artemis said, breaking the silence. 

“Mock me again and I’ll hit you.” Sela replied. Artemis hummed at her threat.

“Whats with the humming? You broken, or something?” 

“Hmm, no Im not broken. Speaking of being broken, my eye.”

“Y-yeah, what about it?” Sela said nervously. 

Artemis put her hand on Sela’s to calm her. This reaffirmed the android’s decision to fix the eye, that had been so impulsively broken by the girl. Sela let out a sigh, and Artemis explained to her the idea. 

“I want to get it fixed, but I also want the scar to stay there. Being shiny and new all the time, doesn’t feel right to me. When we get to The Spiff, Ill show you what i have in mind.” 

“Better be a good idea.” Sela said.

“Hmm, Im sure you’ll like it.” 

“You and that humming, what is with that?” Came the question, but Artemis only shrugged in response. 

“Not that it annoys me or anything, I was just curious.”

Artemis waited a couple of minutes as Sela finished her meal, when she was done she put her plate away and went to get her pilot gear on. Artemis found it ironic that it was called that, Sela and the other freelancers wore theirs like it was everyday clothing. Shaking her head, Artemis made her way over to the elevator, waiting on the girl. Sela came back and made her way to the android, she stepped on the platform and hit the button, the elevator raised them onto the back of the strider. Walking down the ramp that connected the strider to the docks, they spotted Sentinel David, he waved and they returned the gesture as they walked. On their way to The Spiff, Sela appeared to be thinking about something, Artemis noticed.

“Something on your mind, Sels?” Artemis asked.

“Arty, you were, ya know. It had me thinking.” Sela said, Artemis knew what she was referring to. It was to her, once being a tool of the dominion. 

“About what, exactly?” 

“Is it possible that I’ll see my parents again? Was everyone in Freemark, killed?” 

“It is a possibility, the Dominion don’t slaughter people without thinking. Standard protocol is that, if someone resists they are executed.” 

“And, if they don’t resist? What then?” 

“They’re rounded up and separated. The physically fit are sent to be indoctrinated and join the Dominion army. The other’s are sent to work camps.” Artemis explained

“I see.” Sela said, Artemis placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“Your father...I have reason to believe died in the battle...Very few freelancers that fought in that battle made it out alive, sadly.”

“Do you think that my mother is still alive?” 

“Was she a fighter or anything of the sort?”

“I don’t remember exactly, but I don’t think so. I think she had a medical condition, asthma if I remember.” 

“Then she is more than likely in a camp some where, alive.” Artemis finished. 

Sela’s face lit up, it looked something along the lines of hope. Artemis hummed, seeing her expression change, the possibility that her mother lived meant something, the android took note of this. 

“Thank you, Arty.” Sela said with a smile, hugging the android as they walked 

“You’re welcome.” 

“I had another question, well more of a suggestion.” Sela mentioned. 

“Have you thought about changing the color of your armor?” 

“No....why?” Artemis replied. 

“Well that black is just very....Dominion looking. If that makes sense.” 

Artemis looked down at her chest plate, the black paint was a very dark shade. Not vanta black, but very, very close The android had to admit that it did carry a feeling, one that was very dark and ominous. 

“I suppose I cant see your point. What did you have in mind, Sels?” Artemis asked. 

“I don’t know, I’m a sucker for white. So maybe something like my suit’s paint job?”

Artemis pondered the idea of looking similar to Sela’s Javelin. The white and gold did go well together, and it would be a stark contrast to the black she currently wore. 

“Alright, I like that idea.” 

“Wait, really?” 

“Mhmm.” Artemis hummed in response. Sela blushed, she shoved at the androids shoulder playfully when she looked down at her. 

They were outside The Spiff, walking past the entrance they made their way to the front desk, Darryl was sitting in a chair reading something. Sela ringed the bell to get his attention, looking up from what ever it was he was reading, he placed it on a table and walked over to the desk. 

“Ahhh, so I see you found the run away.” He said jokingly to Sela. 

“Yep, she was where you figured she’d be.” Sela said, smirking at Artemis. Artemis crossed her arms, expectantly. 

“Relax, Erryl didn’t spill anything. He held his promise. I only got hints from Darryl, about you saving his brother from that pack of wolven.” Sela said

“Right...” 

“I swear that’s all he did.” She said defensively. She turned back to Darryl who was smiling at the two arguing. 

“So, anyways we need you to give this one, a make over.” Sela made a thumb pointing gesture at Artemis. Darryl nodded, and motioned for them to follow into the private section of his shop. 

“Ain’t gonna be free yah know? You don’t got that coin this time.” He said as they followed.

“I know Darryl, Ill pay for it.” Sela replied. 

“Alright, so what were you thinking of doing?” 

“I had suggested doing a paint job like mine, you remember what you did to mine right?” Darryl scratched his head, thinking. 

“I think so, white with gold detailing, right?”

“Thats right.”

“Arty here had something she wanted to add to it though. Im curious to see what it is.” 

Artemis had been quiet up until this point, she didn’t know if she had wanted to surprise Sela or clue her in. She soon made up her mind, wanting to surprise the girl. 

“It’s a surprise.” Artemis said. 

“A surprise, that I have to pay for?” Sela crossed her arms acting like she was annoyed. Artemis knew she wasn’t, so she only nodded at her. 

“Alright, if you say so. Better not make me regret it, Arty.” Sela said, walking out of the back room, hands in her pockets.

Artemis stepped on to operating platform, she made sure to turn off her pain sensors, this might hurt. Taking off the eye patch she wore to cover the broken eye, Darryl analyzed the damage, he made a whistling noise. 

“She really did a number on you, what you do to make her angry?” He asked with a chuckle, gathering his tools to begin the repairs.

“I told her who I was.” 

“Oh yeah, and just who is you?” 

“I’m ex-Dominion. Did Erryl not tell you?” Her mentioning of being ex Dominion made Darryl stop his work. 

“No, I figured you were from somethin’ big but not Dominion.” 

“You trust me, right? Not to kill you?” Artemis was nervous she wanted to see if people, besides Sela, would be open to an ex-Dominion android.

“Hmm, yeah I reckon I can. Saved mah brother, that’s good ‘nough for me.” 

Artemis was at ease, now the fact that three people in the world trusted her was monumental to her. 

“So, what did you want to add to yer new style?”

“An engraving, the same as the crack that’s there. Like a human scar almost.” 

Artemis thought of Sela, the scars that were on her arms and her right eye. How quaint, the android thought, they’d be sharing scars. Arguably different ones but in the same location, it felt sentimental, like it was a bonding mark.

“Okay, that shouldn’t be too hard. Just relax, the repairs and the paint will Take a couple hours. The engraving shouldn’t take but an extra thirty minutes.”

Darryl went to work as Artemis stayed still, not moving a inch, to ensure that he was able to do a good job. Several hours later, Artemis was in a chair with a fresh coat of paint and an eye. She turned her pain sensors back on, she didnt know why, but she wanted to feel the engraving. She felt that if she didn’t, it would lose its meaning. As Darryl began to carve away at the metal and hard plastic plating, Artemis tensed up, her grip on the arms of the chair was tight. She was almost certain she’d break them, but she had enough restraint to not do that.

Thirty minutes later, Darryl allowed Artemis to stand from the chair. She walked over to a mirror that was javelin sized and looked over her marking. It was well done, Darryl either knew the significance of it to the android, or he was just that good in general. 

“Yer all set to go, just gotta pay me.” He said, walking out to the front with Artemis in tow. 

As Darryl recited the price to Sela she tapped her fingers on the desk and eyeballed Artemis. Who just shrugged innocently, as it was a good deal of money. Before the pilot paid Darryl, she wanted to see the surprise that Artemis had. Sela made Artemis squat down so they were at head level, reaching out to touch the androids head. She cupped the side of Artemis’ head with her hand, thumbing over the fresh engraving. Artemis for some reason she couldn’t explain, reached out and brushed her finger over Sela’s scar, the beautiful pilot was unable to contain a small blush.

“So, thoughts?” Artemis asked.

“Hmm, worth it definitely.” Sela’s answered. Artemis knew she liked it more than she let on, judging by how much Sela touched it. 

Darryl interrupted the two by, making a coughing noise. The two, resumed their regular side by side positions. Sela’s face was plastered red, as she paid Darryl, he was laughing hard. They then made their way back to the strider, it was night out. As they reached the docks, Artemis saw Sentinel David. She had something she wanted to discuss with him. 

“Hey Sel’s I need to talk David, ill meet you back in the strider.” Artemis said. 

“Hmm, why?” 

“I want to apologize to him for never, ‘taking off my javelin’.” 

“Aww how sweet, ok you metal dork. Dont run off.” Sela said, before she broke off from Artemis and walked in the direction of their home on metal feet. Artemis had a feeling that, ‘don’t run off’, would become a running gag with Sela. 

She made her way over to Sentinel David. Who saw her coming and dismissed the recruit he was addressing. Standing in a formal posture he greeted the android.

“Artemis.”

“David.”

“I wanted to apologize for never taking off my javelin suit. I assure you there’s a reason for that.” 

“Okay, odd but appreciated and accepted. Is that all you came over here to tell me?” 

“No actually, I have a favor to ask of you”

~end~


	17. A Favor to Ask

Chapter 17: A Favor to ask

“And what might that be?” David said

“The sentinels work in tandem with Corvus, correct?” 

David looked around to check and see if there were any other people nearby. It was clear, save for a strider maintenance crew off in the distance. But, he was certain they wouldn’t be waltzing by anytime soon. He returned his gaze to Artemis and spoke.

“Yes, we do but they run things their own way. Not like how we do things. Why?”

“I need you to help me get into contact with an agent from Corvus.” The android said taking up a formal military stance, hands together behind her back. 

“Hmm, why?” He questioned. 

“I need their services.” 

“Corvus doesn’t work for or offer their services to people, just because they asked.” 

“I am well aware, but I don’t intend to leave them empty handed. I have something that may be of value to them.”

“I see, is there anything you want me to tell them?”

“No, just tell them that I am interested in an exchange. When they say they’re ready, have them message me. I will give them details on a meeting.” Artemis said. Handing him a data chip with contact information. A secure channel, something that she could break from if Corvus tried anything suspicious. 

“Alright, I’ll get in contact with an agent. But, I have one condition.” This made Artemis cock her head to the side. What could he possibly want in exchange? 

“When your business is done with them, i want to know why you don’t take off that suit.” He said. Artemis hummed in amusement, of course thats what he wanted, she thought. She let out a robotic sigh as she looked at the ground contemplating whether she could tell him. 

“I suppose, but you mustn’t tell anyone if I tell you. Fair?” 

“Fair.”

“Good, then that’s I all wanted to discuss with you. Good day, David.” The android said, turning around to walk away. 

“Wait, one more thing.” he said, Artemis turned her head, just enough so he could see her red eyes over her shoulder. 

“You aren’t planning on getting in any trouble, are you?” 

“No....well. In trouble as in breaking the law? No. But, trouble as in danger? Yes.” 

“Better not be doing something you shouldn’t. But, Ill take your word for it.” he said, Artemis just nodded in acknowledgement and then walked off. 

She walked to the strider that Sela and her called, home. The crew that had been working on the strider next to theirs, waved at her, she barely knew them. She waved back, Artemis liked how friendly humans were, despite being total strangers. One of them called her over, she humored them and walked to the edge of the dock. Just by glancing at the state the strider was in, it surprised her that they made it to the fort. Something must have attacked them or this was just a salvaged strider. She looked at the girl that had called her over.

“You’re a freelancer, yeah?” She asked, her accent was strong and judging by her tone she was angry at something. 

“Yes, why?” Artemis replied. 

“Well you see me and the boys here....” she gestured at them with a hand that was holding a wrench. Artemis looked in their direction they waved, she waved back, before returning her attention to the girl. “...were on our way back to the fort, when this huge fucking ursix. And I mean huge, bigger than any ursix I’ve ever seen. Just went nuts and started throwing rocks at us, we weren’t bothering it or anything. It just went berserk and attacked us.” 

Artemis didn’t find this hard to believe, ursix’s were mean and prone to random acts of violence. Though, she didn’t know why this girl was telling her this.

“Sounds rough, Ive had a go around with an ursix before. But, why are you telling me this? Just wanting to make conversation?” Artemis asked, her arms were still behind her back. 

“Im telling you this because I have a favor to ask you.”

“Im assuming you want me to kill it?” The girl smiled at this. 

“You’d be right.” 

“Hmm, is there a reward?” 

“Ahh, you’re a professional type, I thought so.”

“Not particularly, but when it involves fighting giant beasts, especially annoying ones. I don’t do it just for fun or because I’m asked by a stranger.” Artemis said jokingly. 

“Ha! Fair enough. Here, me and my pals are scavengers. We find exotic weapons and goods, then we sell’m” 

“Thieves or grave robbers? Im assuming both.”The girl smiled at Artemis again. 

“Ehhhh, maybe. But, gear is valuable in this dangerous world, especially good gear. So who can really blame us, right?”

“We just got finished picking over a spot we found, before that thing attacked us. So, if you go out there and kill that monster we’ll let you and who ever your partner is. Y’all do work in pairs or groups, right?” The girl asked. 

“I can’t speak for everyone, but I do have a partner.” 

“Right, we’ll let you and your partner take a pick over what we nabbed from that spot, with a little bit of regular payment on the side. Sound good?”

Artemis mulled over the idea of getting new gear, especially high quality gear. She had been given her shotgun from Sela, out of her personal collection. The android hadn’t thought of it, but maybe Sela was a collector as a hobby. She felt it only fair to repay the girl, by giving her a chance to add to the missing space in her collection. She also thought about her first go around with an ursix, had she not been unable to fly she would’ve been able to kill it. Her hands clenched into an angry ball, she wanted a second go around. Even if the ursix that beat her was already dead, thanks to Sela. 

“Alright, Ill accept your contract. We’ll be back by morning.” Artemis said. 

“Haha! Thanks, you’re an alright gal. Like I said that thing is huge, can miss it, but also be careful.” 

“Right, I’ll be back.” Artemis said, waving at the crew as she left, they waved back.

She walked up the ramp, and waited for the elevator to lower her into their home. As the lift lowered, she discarded the stiff military posture, that she had assumed when talking to David. She walked over to the workbench to finish her repairs on her pistol. Before she could get started, Sela walked up and tapped her on the shoulder. Artemis turned, the girl had what looked to be red paint. 

“Why do you have paint?” Artemis asked, Sela smiled at her.

“Don’t ask, just sit on the table, mmk.” Artemis complied, even though she knew Sela was up to no good. Sela pulled out a brush and dipped it into the paint, then began to apply it to Artemis’ chassis.

“What the hell are you doing?” 

“Giving you my personal insignia, partner.” The girl replied, gesturing over to her javelin, she was referring to the red design that was on the front. 

“Hmm, not even gonna ask me for permission?” Artemis asked, Sela gave her a mischievous smile.

“Nope!” 

“You’re ridiculous sometimes.”

“You gonna stop me?” Sela challenged, a smug grin on her face.

“No.” 

“Alright then, shut your robot face.” Sela said with a giggle. Artemis only shook her head and let the girl do what she wanted.

Ten minutes later the design had been finished, Sela stepped back pleased with her work. Artemis just sat there, she had told her about the contract as she painted. So she was waiting on Sela to get ready. After admiring her work for a couple seconds, Sela turned and walked to her javelin. 

“Alright, lets go get that contract done.” She said. 

Artemis didn’t argue, she grabbed her shotgun and a spare pistol since her’s was still in disrepair. The android strode to the elevator and waited a minute, before Sela got on with her. The lift raised and they took off, to the coordinates that the scavengers had given her. Upon arrival the place seemed calm, until the trees in the background shook. They both knew it was the ursix, they had been looking for. The amount of commotion that came from the forest, confirmed as much. 

“Lets ambush it.” Sela suggested. 

“Good plan.” Artemis complimented.

They both moved to either side of the clearing, lying in wait for the beast to leave the safety of the forest. Minutes later the ursix came out of the tree line, the size of it had definitely not been exaggerated. It was twice the size if any ursix Artemis had seen, the comm link between her and Sela opened. 

“Holy fucking shit! Look at that thing, its massive!” Sela said quietly, in awe of it. 

“Yeah....this is gonna be rough. Be careful okay?” Artemis replied. 

“Ill try.”

They waited for the ursix to get settled, it became distracted drinking from a shallow river. Then they sprung their ambush, Artemis exited from the tree she was hiding behind, full sprint. She threw two cryo glaives, they froze the ursix’s front limbs to the ground. It looked around confused, then it looked in Artemis’ direction. It spotted the sprinting android, roaring in anger, it made a move to rip its hands free from the ice. It got one free, it didn’t even look like the beast was burdened by the ice. It went to get the second hand free, but it wasn’t able to, not before Sela jumped into the air from her position and threw a fireball at its face. The fire burned its tough skin, making it yell in pain, it broke its other hand free. Sela threw another fire ball, it hit the ursix in the chest. It was angry, very angry, it grabbed a large boulder and hurled it at her. She warped out of the way just in time, then began shooting ice shards at it.

With the beast distracted by Sela, Artemis was able to flank it. She ran behind it and jumped onto its back, she grabbed hold of some hair, pulling out her pistol she fired into its shoulder. The bullets entered cutting through skin and bone, it shook its body violently, to get the android off. It worked, Artemis attempted to jump, but she didn’t get the proper footing to get a good jump. The jump was half assed and didn’t give her much distance from the ursix, it was ready to attack Artemis. As she was mid air, it turned around, and caught her with a punch she didn’t see coming. Artemis yelled in pain as she was sent through the air, she tumbled across the river it had been drinking from. The river led to a waterfall, Artemis tumbled off the edge. Sela yelled in anger, as she saw Artemis disappear over the edge. She turned her attention to the ursix, she threw fireballs and ice shards at the same time. The beast raised it’s arm, to block the attacks from hitting its face, Sela pressed her attack harder. But, she pressed too hard, the beast shielded it’s self, waiting for her to get closer.

She got even more aggressive, but got too close. It leaped into the air, and Sela failed to dodge, the managing to catch her in its hand. Stuck in its grasp, as it landed on the ground from its clever jump. The beast roared in her face, then slammed her into the ground hard on her back. Sela yelped like a puppy being kicked, but it wasted no time in raising its hand ready to repeat the attack. Stopping mid slam as a voice screamed out in anger, it was Artemis. She had managed to activate her jets mid fall, she rocketed her way back up to the top and was now in a low hover above the edge. Anger and worry was evident in her voice. The ursix looked at the girl in his hand, who was motionless and slumped over, she wasn’t a threat anymore so it tossed her into a wall. Her body hit with such force, that she bounced off the wall, she then landed on the ground front down. The downed pilot attempted to get up, only to flop to the floor from exruciating pain. And all that could be heard through the comm link, was pained grunting and whimpers. 

“SELA!” Artemis screamed out to her companion. 

~end~


	18. Caregiver

Chapter 18: Caregiver

Artemis flew full speed at the ursix, pistol firing as fast as her mechanical fingers could pull the trigger. She didn’t bother with accuracy, she just fired away as she barreled towards the beast. Each shot hit the ursix’s chest, it roared and tried to swat at the android as she came closer. She dodged the hand and kicked her foot out as she passed it’s face, her foot smashed into one of its many eyes. Now passed the monster, Artemis turned around, and surveyed the damage she had done. The ursix clutched its eye, blood gushed from the wound, it leaked down its body and into the river. It let out a roar of pain, and turned on Artemis in a fit of rage, arms swung wildly. Artemis dodged all but one. It hit her and sent her back a few feet, she regained control of her thrusters straightening herself.

She eyed her tactical options, if she fought it like this she’d be at it all day. Artemis didn’t have the luxury of time, Sela was down and probably seriously hurt. Her thoughts were broken by the sound of Sela’s voice coming over the comm. 

“A-Arty...?” She whimpered, the helpless tone of the pilot riddled the android with worry

“Sels? Hey, I know you’re probably very dazed right now, but I need you to sit tight for me. Okay, can you do that?” Artemis said.

“H-Help...it hurts. Everything hurts....” 

“I will, I promise. Just hang in there.” Artemis reassured her. This needed to end now. 

She looked around seeing what she could use for an advantage, there wasn’t much. Nothing but the water fall, and she didnt have time to think of something else, it would have to do. She’d have to lure it over to the edge. She flew down to the ground, as she touched down, she fired at the ursix to taunt it into chasing her. It worked, she ran full sprint to the water fall, dodging swipes that came from the beast behind her. She managed to get ahead of the angry mass behind her, just enough to turn around and have time to aim two cryo glaives, at one of its front paws. The ursix was full speed, when the glaives doubled over one another forming a thick layer of ice. The ursix tripped, unable to lift its front paw at full gait, and tumbled over the edge of the water fall.

Artemis jumped over the edge and used her thrusters to catch up to it, firing her shotgun into its face as it fell. There was a rock landing, at the base of the water fall, as they plummeted Artemis realized it would land with it head dangling over the landing. She hatched a split second idea to kill it once and for all, she holstered her shotgun, and readied for the right time. They both free fell for a few seconds and then the beast hit the landing, but wasn’t dead. Artemis still falling flipped up right and extended her leg, she fell further and gained speed. Then her leg made contact with the jaw of the ursix, it snagged itself like she wanted, and her momentum pulled the head of the ursix back. It bent over the side of the landing, a loud snapped followed, then the body went limp. Artemis fell into the pool at the bottom of the waterfall, she sunk a few feet due to her speed. She didn’t have time to waste, she needed to get back to Sela, she began to swim to the surface. The jets on her back acted like they did for every other javelin, propelling her through the water.

She shot out of the water and the jets fired, they sent her up the water fall. She was worried about the girl, to be slammed into the ground like that? By a monster that size? There were bound to be serious injuries, she began to list the possibilities in her head, grateful for the medical database she had been given. The most likely on the list was a concussion, broken bones were next. Oh how she hoped, that the girl didn’t have any spinal injuries. If she did, then her career as a freelancer might be over if they didn’t heal right. Something told the android, that Sela, would rather die than not be a freelancer. 

Artemis came over the edge and flew to where Sela was laid out, she landed hurriedly. She kneeled down next to the injured girl. Sela made an attempt to lift her head, but the pain was too great, she yelped after she raised it half way. Artemis slowly rolled her onto her back, she needed to do an initial injury check, but the suit blocked an hopes of a good diagnosis. She would have to rely on what Sela said. 

“Sela? Are you still with me?” Artemis asked.

“A-Arty...?” She was there, but she sounded confused.

<“Voice Analysis: Confusion Detected”>  
<“Possible Injury: Concussion”>

“Sels, I’m going to lift each one of your limbs. I need you to tell me which ones hurt the most. Can you do that?” 

“I....mmm...yeah.” She replied. 

First, Artemis raised Sela’s left arm, and instantly put it back down, after receiving a loud scream from Sela. Next she moved the right, there wasn’t a yelp just pained grunting. It would probably be very sore in the morning, she moved to the left leg, nothing. Then lastly the right leg, nothing. Artemis wasn’t satisfied, there had to be more, after being slammed into the ground with such force?. There had to be more, she looked over at Sela’s helmet. 

“Sels, lift your face plate for me please.” 

The mask opened and what she saw confirmed her suspicions of head injuries. Blood dripped from Sela’s nose, and her eyes were shut, pain was etched onto the girl’s face. Artemis had to get her back home and fast, she needed to be free of this suit and rest. Artemis couldn’t take her out of it and leave the javelin, Sela would be pissed if she lost her suit. She’d have to carry her back with it, she began to dig her hands underneath Sela. As Artemis lifted a yelp came from Sela, but she had to ignore it, as much as she didn’t want to. Sela whimpered in her arms, and she quietly cooed her like a child. 

“I-I’m not a....a baby, j-jerk.” Sela said, Artemis hummed in amusement.

“Id beg to differ, but don’t talk right now you’re in really bad shape.” Artemis said. 

Her thrusters wouldn’t be able to carry both of them for very long, and she needed them to reach the strider docks. She’d have to run back to the fort, so she set a fast pace. But, One that wouldn’t cause great discomfort for Sela. She jumped over downed trees and rocks, as she made her way back. Using her thrusters sparingly, to cross large gaps. It took her an hour to get back to the fort, when she made it to the strider she activated her thrusters. She made it to the landing, but her thrusters gave out just as she did. Artemis landed on her back, skidding across the platform. Sela grunted from the violent landing, Artemis stood and ran to the strider. As she passed the crew that had given her the contract, she could see the look of worry on their faces. One of them whistled in disbelief, the others turned to talk to each other. 

She stepped on the elevator platform and waited for it to lower. Once down in the belly of the strider, Artemis stood Sela’s javelin upright, locking the feet into the safety mechanisms. The suit went rigid and the seals hissed open, the back opened and Artemis began to gently remove Sela from the javelin. Carrying the girl to her room, was not as challenging as the android thought. Artemis laid her gently on the bed, and went to grab medicine for her. She slouched through the hallway, her head barely missing the supports that lined the roof of the hall. She made it to the medicine storage and began to filter through what she needed. Then made her way back to the girl’s room, Sela made an attempt to sit up as Artemis entered, but she couldn’t. Instead her arms gave out and she fell back on the bed, her resilience was something to admire but she needed rest. As she made another attempt, the android simply forced her back down, then turned to open the medicine she brought.

“Sels, you need to rest don’t try and get up.” Artemis said. 

“I-I’m fine....” she mumbled trying again, but she screamed and laid back as a jolt of pain shot through her arm. 

“What did I just say?!” Artemis chastised, turning back around with the medicine. 

The android would have to feed them to the girl, she was too weak to do it herself. She gently placed the pills in Sela’s mouth, and she promptly swallowed them.

“Water....p-please?” Sela asked, and Artemis complied walking away to fill a cup with water. She also wet rag to clean the girls face. 

She returned and handed the to Sela, she drank and then handed it back to the android. Artemis set it on a table next to the bed, then used the wet rag to gently clean the blood from Sela’s nose. Finished, she tillted her head, she was confused as Sela’s hand stuck out at her. 

“H-hand...”she said

“Yes, that is your hand. What about it?” Artemis replied confused. 

“No! Y-your....hand.” She grunted in an annoyed fashion.

“Oh, sorry”

Realization struck the android as she figured out what she wanted. Sela wanted to hold her hand, and the machine complied. Gently she placed her hand in Sela’s, the human hand closed around the metal one. The grip Sela had was gentle, thankful, and loving. She was glad to have Artemis as her partner, if it weren’t for her, Sela would probably be dead. Sela turned her head from looking at the ceiling, to Artemis. 

“Thank you, Arty.” Sela said, her voice was soft and pleasant to the android. Artemis would never admit it, but she enjoyed hearing the girl speak. The sound of her voice often relaxed the android’s senses.

“You don’t need to thank me, Sels. Consider it me repaying you, for saving me that is. From everything.” Artemis said, this made Sela smile. If she wasnt in a great deal of pain, she would’ve hugged the metal being sitting beside her. So she did the next best thing she could think of, a hand hug. She squeezed the metal hand that she was holding, it wasn’t something that would hurt, but it wasn’t like she could hurt the android. Unless she really tried, and used a wrench to do it, Artemis let out a hum as the grip tightened. Sela believed, at this point, that the humming was Artemis’ way of saying she was happy. It was the only thing that she could think of, since the android didnt have a face to display emotions. Maybe she resorted to using sounds because of that, Sela thought. Artemis had been looking around the room as Sela thought to herself, the android had never been back here. She felt out of place and not because she barely fit inside the room. It was very plain, she had a couple weapons mounted on the wall. They were much more intricate than the ones in her locker, most of them were pistols, but their was a sniper that sat above the bed. The room wasn’t customized very much a part from that. She had a device that sat on a bolted down metal bench, at the end of the bed. 

“So....this is your room, huh?” Artemis asked. 

“Yeah.” Sela replied. 

“I expected i don’t know....more. Kinda drab. ”

“Hey, you don’t get to be my caregiver, and then criticize my room.” She said defensively. 

“I mean come on its bland. Admit it”

“Oh! And what would you know about decorations, hmm robo brain?” 

“Uhhh” 

“Yeah fuckin’ thought so.” 

“Well aren’t you just peachy? Hey, I saved you remember?” The android said. 

“And I saved you too, we’re even then.” 

“I suppose so.” Artemis said

“So what about the contract?” Sela said with a grunt of pain as she attempted to sit up. 

“Its dead.” 

“Really? How’d you manage that?” 

“Well I lured it to the water fall, tripped it, it fell and I snapped its neck at the bottom.” 

“You snapped that thing’s massive neck?!! How?!!” Sela exclaimed.

“Its back landed on a rock out crop at the base. Its head hung over the edge and I brought my foot down on it. Bent it back over the landing and it snapped, it was loud too.” Artemis explained. 

“Damn, thats awesome.” 

“Thanks.” The android said with a giggle.

“Go get the payment, I’ll be fine.” Sela suggested. Artemis was hesitant and Sela noticed. 

“Oh my god, go! Im not gonna do anything stupid.” Artemis hummed at this and then walked out of the room. Before she exited, she turned and looked at Sela. 

“Don’t do anything, ill beat you if you try and get up.” The android threatened. Sela snickered at this. 

“Id like to see you try!” She yelled after Artemis. 

Artemis made her way to the elevator from the corridor, it lifted her out of the strider. The crew was still there, some seemed nervous as Artemis appeared. They weren’t scared, just worried that they had gotten Sela hurt with their contract. Artemis approached them and waved, they waved back. The girl, who seemed to be boss of the group came over to talk to Artemis. 

“So...we uh, we saw you and her come in pretty hot there. Threw sparks everywhere and stuff, your partner alright, yeah?” She asked.

“She’s fine, but it slammed her into the ground pretty hard. She probably has a concussion.” 

“Shit, I’m sorry to hear that, didnt intend for that to happen.” 

“Its okay, it’s size definitely wasn’t exaggerated.” Artemis chuckled, the girl smiled. 

“Nope, it was definitely a behemoth.” 

“Anyways, the reward?” Artemis stated trying to get back on track.

“Ahh yeah, ill transfer the coin to yall. Boys get the gear we found from that field!” She hollered. 

The men made their way inside the strider, and came back with chests full of gear. They must have come across quite the find, Artemis thought. They placed them down on the landing where the ramp and dock met. 

“Anything here is free game. One for you and one for your partner.” The girl stated. 

Artemis began to dig through the weapons that were in the chests. She found a nice machine pistol, that looked as though it had been well cared for, and packed a punch. She kept digging to find something for Sela, she found two other weapons one was a sniper, and the other was what looked to be an assault rifle. She mulled over the two for a few minutes, before settling on the rifle. She stepped back from the crates, and locked the weapons on her magnetic holsters, so that she had her hands free. 

“These’ll do.” Artemis said ready to conclude their transaction .

“Here, one more thing, as compensation for your injured friend.” The girl went into the strider with the men, as they took the crates back inside. She emerged a minute later, with an assault rifle in hand. The sight of the rifle made Artemis freeze. The markings, the detailing, and the model of the gun haunted her. Artemis became angry, and just as the girl was about to speak, she picked her up by her collar. 

“Where did you get that rifle?!!” Artemis yelled at her. 

“H-hey! S-settle down now!” The girl stammered, clearly scared. 

“Answer me! Where! Did! You! Get! That! Rifle!” Artemis said as she shook her. 

“Of-off some Dominion soldier we found!” 

When she got the answer she wanted, she knew who it belonged to, Vale. Artemis realized what she was doing, and set the girl down.

“Sorry, it’s just that rifle belonged to some one I knew and cared about.” The girl was shaken up for sure. But she wasn’t dumb, she knew why Artemis reacted like that. The past was a touchy thing. 

“It’s fine....I understand, it means something to you. All the more reason for you to take it.” She said, handing Artemis the rifle. 

“Thank you.” 

“No need to thank me, just don’t rough me up like that next time okay?” The girl said jokingly.

“Right, ill try not too.” Artemis said, embarrassed. 

With their business finished, the girl told the android that they would be leaving for Antium. Bastions capital city, sometime in the morning. Artemis wished them luck and they said their goodbyes. Then turned and walked up the ramp, that connected her home to the docks. Then stood on the elevator and waited for it to lower. 

~end~


	19. The Ghosts that Follow Us

Chapter 19: The Ghosts that Follow Us 

Artemis was now back inside the strider, she unlatched the two weapons on her hips. But she still held vale’s rifle, it was very distinctly Dominion in design. Dominion forces didn’t use weapons that were like the ones the freelancers used, they were more advanced. They hit harder, and tore through more armor than the average rifle. If every freelancer had something akin to them, they would most definitely lay waste to Dominion forces. Wouldn’t even be a challenge Artemis thought, as she walked back to Sela’s room. Once inside, she saw that Sela had passed out, she was no doubt tired after what she had been through. She shuffled around the bed, then sat down next to it on Sela’s side. She looked down at the rifle in her lap, then remembered that she had Vale’s dog tags still. She pulled them out and looked at both the rifle and tags, there was a flash and then she was in a different reality. It was pitch black, she felt like she was standing on something, but there was nothing visible under her feet.

“Wh...where~?” Artemis said.

“Arty.” A voice sounded from behind her. The android turned around to face the voice. 

“Who’s there? Sela?” 

“Arty..” the voice said again, behind her still. This time when Artemis turned to look, she saw who it was. It was Vale. 

“Arty, its been a long time.” She said waving.

“How are you...but y-you’re dead.” 

“I am...” Vale said matter of factly, as she walked towards Artemis. 

“I’m just a memory, Arty. Im not real, or at least not in the way that you are. I’m a ghost I guess you could say.” She was standing right in front of the android now. 

“I-I’m sorry....Vale Im so sorry...I” 

“Shhhh, its alright Arty I know.” 

“I-I wanted to help you.....but I..I...I couldn’t, s-something held me back. I tried to move....I swear I did...” Artemis said, the android was on the verge of crying. She couldn’t shed tears, but she did have a voice. 

“Arty sweetheart, shhh. I know, I know you wanted to save me. I could see it in the way that looked at me...you wanted to.” Vales said, wrapping her arms around the android, hugging her. This broke Artemis, she broke down and began to cry. Returning the hug that Vale gave her, which made the ghost of a woman smile.

“Oh Arty, do you know how much I longed for you to be free? Every time you came back to me, after your memory wipes that is. It angered and upset me, you would turn around and address me professionally, like a machine.” 

“I couldn’t help it....” Artemis said through her sobbing. 

“Mmm, I know. You were so much more than a machine, you were something special, something I wanted to protect and save. I wanted to help you get away, but If I did we would’ve been shot dead, and that isn’t escaping.” Artemis dropped to her knees, as Vale spoke. She couldn’t contain her emotions, she was overwhelmed with regret and guilt, and it flowed out in the form of cries.

Vale resumed her hug, this time her arms were around the android’s neck, her face nuzzled into said neck. They stayed like this for what felt like several minutes, Artemis just cried and cried while Vale held her. 

“Im so sorry, Vale. I wish I could right all the wrong Ive done.” Artemis said, her sobs had begun to quiet down. 

“You can, Ive been watching you. That girl, Sela, take care of her. That’s what I want most from you, care for her like how you wanted to care for me, but were never give the chance to. She is your chance, Arty, your chance at freedom and life.” Vale explained, she sounded serious.

“Vale...I~” Artemis tried to speak, but Vale cut her off. 

“Don’t *Vale* me, Ill be here to watch over you. Now do what I ask, okay? Its all I want, my dying wish was for you to be free, don’t deny me that.” Vale said, Artemis tightened her hug. 

“Yes Ma’am, I understand. Ill do everything to take care of her.” Artemis’ crying returned. 

Vale smiled, she gently began to calm the android. She rubbed the back of her metal neck, whispering and cooing to the poor thing as she wept. Artemis couldn’t believe she was talking to Vale again, after so long, even if this was Vale’s ghost. Since the battle, Artemis had thought on how much she had wanted to say goodbye to the soldier. The more she thought, the more she wanted to say goodbye, the right way. 

“How come you haven’t spoke to before now? What was stopping this?” Artemis asked. 

“I...I dont know, Arty. I was able to follow you, but when I tried to reach out to you nothing got through. When you got my rifle...it...I guess gave me the ability to. It sounds weird, I know, but it did.” She explained. 

“I see, then I’m never letting go of this rifle.”

“Hmhm, oh Arty. You’ve gotten so sentimental, when I watched you get that scar engraved. It made me so proud of you, you were becoming more than just a machine. You realized the value of that marking and kept it, I was ecstatic.”

“Does it look good?” Artemis asked, to lighten the mood. Vale moved back from the hug to examine it. 

“Very.” 

“Im glad you like it.” Artemis said, and Vale smiled.

“I should, let you get back to the real world you know. Can’t keep you here forever.”

“Wait, Vale. You....You do forgive me, right?” 

“Of course, Arty. I forgive you, I never held it against you to begin with.” 

“Thank you, that brings me peace of mind. Will I see you again?” 

“When ever you need me, Ill be there. Ill always be watching over you, just don’t lose that rifle, alright?”

“Acknowledge, squad lead.” Artemis said, mimicking her old way of speaking. 

“Oh shut up, if you call me that. I don’t know what Ill do....but it wont be good.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Artemis said saluting her old squad mate, Vale saluted back 

“Good bye.” Artemis said. 

“Until next time, At ease.” Vale said. 

The world returned to how it had been, the rifle was still in her lap, the dog tags still in her hand. It felt like she had been in a trance, like some kind of monk. Sela was still sound asleep There was a blip that appeared on Artemis’ HUD. She knew what it was. 

<“Incoming Communication Request”>  
<“Subject: Corvus”>  
<“Detailing: Regarding your request for contact with a Corvus agent, something that is highly unusual. You have yet to offer anything of value, so designate a location for a meeting. We will discuss a deal if what you have is of value to Corvus.  
Special Operative Coordinator,  
Tassyn.”>

Artemis ran one of her sub systems, and began to compile information she had on the Dominion. Loading it onto a data chip, she hoped that the information she held, would be enough to persuade Corvus to offer their services. She also determined a meeting location outside of Fort Tarsis, not too far, as she didn’t want this to look like a trap. But it was far enough, that she wasn’t worried about a stranger, stumbling across them. She set the date of the meeting, it would be in a day’s time.

~end~


	20. Greater Care

Chapter 20: Greater Care

The market bustled with people, as the android walked by the open stands, it was her first time in the city without Sela by her side. Artemis, knowing how humans were, figured that Sela would be hungry. She had left the strider to get the girl something, since she couldn’t fit in the kitchen to cook anything, not that she knew how to cook. The Dominion had filled her with plenty of useful information, but cooking wasn’t one of them. She only knew basics for cooking meat, so it didn’t kill a human, that was about it. But she wasn’t surprised, after all they weren’t trying to make a killer robot chef. 

She strolled casually through the crowd of people, towering over them. Most of the crowd got out of her way, some out of curtesy, others because they were afraid of some stranger with a javelin suit. Plus she had Vale’s rifle on her hip, it was unloaded and couldn’t hurt anyone of course, but they didn’t know that. It shocked her, that David was willing to be so lenient in letting her to keep it. She had managed to strike a deal with him, after she told him that she didn’t trust the quartermaster, not to lose it. He offered to let her keep it, so long as it was unloaded, and if she didn’t try and use it as a bludgeon. Artemis of course agreed, and was sent on her way.

As Artemis walked through the market, she eyed each of the food vendors. She had no clue what Sela liked, so she was wandering aimlessly, with the hope of finding something that might look appetizing. 

‘She likes grilled korox meat and scrambled eggs’ came a quiet voice from behind her, startled she turned and looked to see who spoke. There was no one. 

She shook her head and assumed that she was just hearing things, she continued on her walk. She spotted a vendor who sold just what the voice had told her, korox meat and scrambled eggs. She found it weird, that she trusted what ever the hell had told her that Sela liked this. She approached the stand, the man, who Artemis assumed was the owner, looked up at her. 

“Javelins aren’t allowed in the city you know.....neither are weapons” He said, curious as to how she was allowed in with her gear.

“I know, but Sentinel David allowed me to pass, theres a reason I don’t get out of this Javelin. I assure you” Artemis explained. 

“Yeah? Well theres still that weapon you’ve got.”

“Relax, its not loaded. Just because i carry a weapon, and have a javelin on, doesn’t mean I intend to harm anyone.” 

“I suppose” He said reluctantly. 

“So what can I do you for?” 

“I was looking to buy some food.” 

“Ahh a customer. What is it you would like?” 

“Grilled korox meat and scrambled eggs.” 

“I just sold my last fresh order, Ill have to cook some more. Shouldn’t be too long of a wait though, that okay?” 

“That’s fine, Ill wait nearby.” She pointed at a wall behind her. 

“Alright!” He said, getting out the ingredients required to make the order. 

Artemis took note of what he used and cataloged it, she would keep it for when she was able to cook it herself. She turned and walked over to the wall she had pointed at. She leaned back against the wall and analyzed just exactly how he prepped the korox meat. He then placed it on the grill, Artemis could determine the temperature just by her thermals. But, his technique, well she made sure to record every motion the man made. Precise and too the last detail, every thing was recorded, then Artemis stored it for later. She ran a timer for how long the meat was cooked, and stopped it when he pulled the meat off the grill. Once the meat was done he placed the eggs on next, they sizzled and popped as he stirred and cut them up with the utensil he had. They slowly became a yellowish color, and also looked fluffy, the android made note of that. He then placed the eggs and meat in a container, then the container in a bag.

‘How sweet of you. Seems she’s more than just a friend to you.’ The same voice as before spoke over her shoulder, she turned to look but all she could see was the concrete wall. She wondered if she actually did hear someone, or if she was just going crazy. She looked down to Vale’s rifle, could it be? She wasn’t in a pitch black void like before, so she didn’t think it could be Vale. 

A whistle caught Artemis’ attention, it was the shop owner, he signaled that her order was done. Artemis walked over to back to his stand, paid him what he was owed, Artemis paid a little more than was asked. She did it as thanks, since he taught her how to make grilled korox and scrambled eggs, even though he didn’t know. Artemis stepped away from the shop, and began her walk back home. 

‘How nice of you to buy that for her, and to learn it too.’ The voice said, Artemis looked down at the rifle on her hip. 

‘Yep, thats right.’ 

“Vale?” Artemis said aloud, the woman that walked beside the android looked to Artemis in confusion. She thought Artemis had addressed her, Artemis just waved her off and apologized. 

‘Save yourself the embarrassment of looking like a fool in public. I don’t need you to speak out loud, to hear you. It’s fine if you do it in your head.’ 

‘Couldn’t have said that before?’ 

‘Well, I didn’t think you would actually try and address me aloud.’ Vale said, Artemis mentally sighed

‘So, how are you speaking to me exactly? Everything isn’t dark, like before.’ Artemis questioned.

‘I’m a ghost thats attached to you, not a dream. I can speak to you when ever I choose.’ 

‘Okay...so can other people...you know...hear you?’ 

‘I don’t think so, I think its just you.’

‘Alright, so...how did you know she liked that?’

‘I’m not stuck just looking over your shoulder I can move around and see what other people are doing.’ Vale said. 

Artemis didn’t pay attention to the people in front of her. That is, until some one bumped into her rather aggressively, then continued on past her. Artemis turned to see who it was, she locked eyes immediately with who it was. It was the asshole that had harassed Sela, she grabbed him by the hood of his jacket, he was stoped in his tracks. The fact that he had the audacity to try and bump her like that, after she had beat him like last time. It annoyed her to nth degree, she wasn’t about to let it slide either. 

“Watch it! Asshole!” Artemis said, inches from his face. He retaliated by spitting on her helmet.

‘Oooh boy’ 

“You did not just do that...” she growled. 

“I did, bitch.” He said with a grin on his face.

“Alright, two can play at that game fuck face.” Artemis hissed, she lifted him by the back of his jacket. She made sure she had a hold of his shirt underneath, so he wouldn’t get away. She began to walk with him slung over her shoulder. 

‘Where did you learn these insults?’ Vale asked

‘Sela.’ Artemis replied. 

‘Right, shoulda guessed.’ 

“Hey! Put me down, you fucking bitch!” He yelled, like he expected one of the pedestrians to help hims. They didnt though, it seemed like everyone knew that he was a trouble maker. 

“Fat chance, asshole. You did this to yourself.”

Artemis started to walk to the sentinel check point, it separated the city and the strider docks. She’d hand this piece of work off to Sentinel David, after all Daivd had said that he told the kid to leave her and Sela alone. But, it seemed he couldn’t help himself, and went and did it anyway. 

‘First getting Sela breakfast, her favorite meal no less. Now, going out of your way to be a pain in the ass to the guy that harassed her. You really do care, don’t you?’ Vale said.

‘Of course I do she’s my friend, my only friend.’ Artemis replied. 

‘Hmm, I sense she is more than just a friend in your eyes.’ 

‘By that you mean?’ 

‘Some one you love.’

‘I-I dont feel that way about her.’ 

‘Liar’ Vale accused, Artemis let out an annoyed grunt. 

‘I don’t even know if I’m capable of feeling, love.’ Artemis replied her voice had a somber tone. 

‘You can get annoyed and angry, Arty. So in my opinion, it wouldn’t be too crazy to assume, that you could feel love too.’ 

‘Even if I did, I’m not human. She probably wouldn’t be interested. Probably wants an actual human, not a machine.’ Artemis said, her voice sounded even more down this time, she also clenched her fists unknowingly. 

She reached the checkpoint and used the boy to open the door for her, chucking him at it.

“You fucking whore!” He yelled at Artemis, the commotion grabbed David’s attention, away from his talk with the quarter master. He sighed, he clearly didn’t want to deal with this today. 

“Nathan, what did I tell you about messing with her and Sela?” He said expectantly. 

“She bumped into me!” Nathan said defensively. 

“Bullshit I did!” Artemis argued back. 

‘I mean you kinda did, weren’t really paying attention.’ Vale said. 

‘Yeah, because you were talking to me. Soooo technically this is your fault.’ 

‘No, its not!’ 

‘Yep.’ Artemis said, Vale grumbled to herself. 

“I highly doubt it was her fault, she’s literally in a 9ft tall suit. She’d see you.” David said to Nathan.

“Then, she should be able to move of my way!” Nathan tried to reason. 

“Unless you purposefully got in her way. Nathan I’m not having this discussion, leave her and Sela alone for the last time. Ill have to kick you out of the city if you keep causing problems for everyone.” David explained.

“Wait...what, you’ll kick him out?” Artemis stepped in. 

“Standard procedure if he’s causing too much trouble, I kick him out of the city.”

“Don’t you think thats a bit harsh? I mean yeah he’s an asshole, but~” 

“Relax it’s not like I’ll be sending him out into the wild. He’ll just go to the next city.” 

“Oh.” Artemis said in understanding.

David looked at the bag Artemis was holding, it had the food stand’s logo on it. He remembered hearing from that salvage crew that Sela had gotten hurt during their contract. With this in mind, he reasoned that the food was for her and not Artemis. 

“Artemis, why don’t you go on a head and tend to Sela. She’ll probably want to eat what ever you got while its hot, being injured and what not.” David suggested, Artemis had forgotten about the food she carried. She nodded at him, and made her way to leave. 

“She’s hurt? Ha! Serves the bitch right!” Nathan said, Artemis had almost made it out the door but stopped as he said this.

“What did you just say?” She questioned, her voice was low and it had anger coursing through it. She turned around to face Nathan. 

“I said, ‘serves the bitch right’.”

Artemis placed the bag on a stool next to her. She then quickly approached Nathan, he tried to crawl away backwards. But the android caught him by the collar and slammed him against a nearby pillar, she readied her fist to punch him, then she threw it.

“Artemis, No!” David yelled. 

Nathan flinched and waited for the incoming blow to the face. But it never came, instead the stone next to his head exploded into a cloud of dust. She had punched the wall next to his head, he trembled uncontrollably with fear. David rushed over and put his hand on her arm.

“Let him go, its not worth it.” He said, she knew he was right. 

“Fucking piece of shit. To think I almost stuck up for you getting kicked out of the city.” Artemis muttered, as she tossed him onto the ground 

Artemis grunted in anger and then turned to leave, grabbing the bag from the stool on her way out. 

‘And she is just a friend to you?’ Vale said. 

‘Grrrr...’ Artemis growled, she was beyond pissed at the moment. 

‘People don’t do that, when someone bad mouths someone, that they’re just FRIENDS with.’ 

‘Leave me alone.....please.’ 

‘Okay, sorry’ Vale’s tone sounded sincere. Artemis didn’t want her to feel bad. 

‘Its ok.’ 

~end~


	21. The Meeting

Chapter 21: The Meeting. 

Artemis waited as the elevator lowered her into the strider. Her mind had begun to think about what Vale had said, it was possible, that she cared about Sela in that way. But she was still an android, she wasn’t human, she couldn’t offer Sela anything. She could hear music coming from Sela’s room, she had woken up before Artemis got back. The android made her way down the hallway, still angered by her confrontation with Nathan. She knocked on the door to Sela’s room, the volume of the music probably drowned out the knock, because she didn’t get a response. Artemis knocked again, still nothing, so this time she banged on the door. This seemed to do the trick, the volume of the music lowered. 

“Arty?!” Sela asked. 

“Yeah it’s me, brought you some food.” Artemis replied. 

“You gonna come in or...?” 

Artemis opened the door to her room and walked it, she shut it as she entered. Then the android made her way over to Sela’s side of the bed, sat down and handed the girl her food. Sela began to undo the packaging, she set the bag down on the floor, and used the container as a plate. Sela looked at what Artemis had brought her, she was surprised that Artemis had managed to bring her, her favorite meal. 

“Korox Meat and Scrambled eggs....how did you know?” Sela said. 

“I didn’t, it was a lucky guess.” Artemis replied, trying to play dumb.

‘Pffft’ Vale half laughed, she couldn’t contain herself. Artemis just ignored her, when Vale had asked her to protect Sela; the android didn’t expect to have Vale constantly make observations and laugh at their interactions. 

“You sure you haven’t been watching me in the kitchen, again?” 

“No, I haven’t been doing that.” 

“mhmmm, right.” 

Sela began to eat her meal and Artemis went back to thinking about her feelings. She wondered if the girl enjoyed her company, as much as she appeared to. Artemis wasn’t sure, she seemed genuine, but Artemis knew humans lied if they felt guilty and didn’t want to hurt some one. But, Sela had stayed up 4 whole days to look for her, did she do that out of guilt or because she liked the android? Artemis wanted to know, but she also didn’t want to make Sela feel awkward or more guilty, if she already did feel that way. Her thoughts were interrupted by Sela, she had finished her food and placed the container on the bed side table. 

“It was good, kinda cold, but still good.” Sela said. 

“Oh, sorry. Had to deal with that kid who was rude to you that one time, Nathan.” Artemis said. 

“Him? What’d he do this time?” 

“Not much, he bumped into me. I told him to watch where he was going, then he spit on my helmet.” 

“What a little shit. You let him go?” 

“No, I dragged his ass to the checkpoint.” Artemis said, this made Sela giggle. The android enjoyed that sound, a lot, but she continued on. 

“David said, if he kept bothering us and other people. He’d have to send him to some other city.”

“Sounds like standard procedure.” Sela commented. 

“I guess, he saw that i had food for you, told me to go ahead since you were hurt, he’d handle it. I was about to go and then...” Artemis trailed off. Sela had a puzzled look on her face. 

“‘And then’ what, Arty? What happened?” 

“Nathan said, that you deserved to have gotten hurt. Probably out of spite cause you broke his nose.” Artemis explained, Sela smiled finding it funny. 

“And then...and then I snapped, him saying that made me extremely angry. I set your food down, grabbed him by the collar and put him against a pillar.” Artemis’ voice grew quiet, and Sela’s smile faded as she realized what was just said. 

“I nearly crushed his head with a punch. I had enough self-control to hit the pillar behind him. But I nearly killed him, for what he said about you. I....” 

Artemis looked down at the floor in between her legs, she was afraid to look at Sela. Worried that her face might have a look of disapproval on it. She felt a hand on her helmet, it gently brushed back and forth. 

‘Is she...petting your head?’ Vale said, confused. 

‘I don’t know, is she?’ Artemis asked. 

‘Looks like it, adorable.’ Vale said, Artemis grunted at her saying it was adorable.

Artemis let it happen, she didn’t try and pull away, in fact she leaned into it. It continued for several minutes, neither of them said a word while it happened. 

“Arty, look at me.” Sela said breaking the silence and petting. Artemis didn’t look right away, she hesitated. 

“Arty. Look at me.” This time it was more stern, it did the job though, Artemis looked. 

“Thank you, Nathan is an absolute asshole sometimes. That first time you met him wasn’t the first time he harassed me.” 

“It wasn’t?” Artemis asked, she didn’t show it, but she wanted to go back and actually crush his head in.

“No, but maybe you doing that’ll get him to fuck off, I doubt it though.” 

“You aren’t angry that I nearly killed someone?” Artemis asked, confused and Sela just shook her head. 

“I should be, but I’m not.”

Sela motioned with her finger, for Artemis to get closer to the edge of the bed. Artemis complied and sat on her knees, at least the best she could, with all the armor that was on them. Sela leaned down and pressed her head against Artemis’ helmet, and left it there for what felt like an eternity to the android, but was only half a minute. Artemis didn’t know what to do, Sela ran her thumb across the scar on the android’s helmet. Artemis hummed quietly, at this, Sela smirked, she knew she been right about Artemis humming when she was happy. The android repeated the action, touching her metal thumb to the very real scar on Sela’s eye. 

‘That’s definitely not something human’s do normally...’ Vale stated, Artemis was confused, she had seen people get this close in public before. 

‘I-It’s not?’ Artemis said internally. 

‘No Arty, it’s not. She might like you more than you think.’ 

Artemis still had her doubts, she didn’t believe that someone could think of the thing that had destroyed their home, as anything more than a friend. Sela pulled back from the close contact, and stared at Artemis. That was it, she just stared at the android, then she smiled. Artemis loved the way Sela smiled, it was always lighthearted and amused, or happy and genuine. The android had to admit it, as much as she was hesitant to, she did love the girl. But, she didn’t think she could admit it to Sela, she was too afraid of rejection. Artemis thought it best to just keep it this way, it was safer, she wouldnt run the risk of hurting the girl a great deal if it stayed this way. A blip that popped up on the android’s hud, took her out of the moment. 

<“Reminder”>

<“Meeting with Corvus Agent at Rendezvous Point at 1700 hrs”>

<“Current Time 1620 hrs”>

Artemis needed to leave soon or else she would miss her chance, something she couldn’t allow, this meeting was too important. She didn’t want to though, this tender moment was all she really wanted, but she relented. 

“Hey, Sels?” 

“Hmm, Arty?” Sela said. Artemis thought of a lie quickly.

“David said he would need my help with something. Said it would be an easy contract so I should be back soon.” 

“Ohhhh alright, But come back in one piece got it?”

“Got it.” Artemis said with a soft laugh. 

The android stood and made her way out of the room, shuffled down the hallway to the javelin bay, and waited for the lift to take her up. Once out side she activated her thrusters and took off to the location of the meeting. She hoped that the information that she had would be enough for Corvus, if not then she’d have to figure out something else. Something more, illegal, even the regulators if it came down to it. 

Twenty minutes later Artemis had made it to the location she set, she hid in a tree and waited for the Agent to arrive. She had a clear enough view through the tree limbs that she wouldn’t miss them, hopefully they wouldn’t panic at the sight of an ART unit. They knew of the ART program there was no doubt, Corvus had spies implanted throughout the Dominion. The ART program wasn’t the Dominion’s best kept secret either, projects that involved relic research and reverse engineering took that list.

‘So, what exactly are you up to?’ Vale inquired. 

‘Shouldn’t you already know?’ Artemis replied. 

‘Nope, I’ve got no clue. While I can tell what you say in your head, that doesn’t mean I can read your mind.’ 

‘Good, lets keep it that way’ 

‘Not even a hint?’ 

‘Im looking for someone.’ 

‘Who? Theres no one i can think of from the Dominion that you’d be after. Is there?’ Vale asked. 

She was confused, Artemis wanted to keep It that way, for the time being. 

‘You’d be wrong.’ Artemis said. 

‘Hmmm, ill figure it out eventually.’

The sound of thrusters over head, interrupted their conversation. Artemis focused her attention on the clearing, seconds later a team of three Javelins landed in the clearing. She waited to identify them, she made sure that all of them had a Corvus insignia. Then she jumped from the tree and landed in front of the squad of agents, one of them immediately raised their rifle, they knew what she was. The paint job that she wore wasn’t enough to hide the telltale armor of ART units. But, Artemis just assumed a professional military pose, the same pose she had taken when she talked to David. If they shot at her, she could easily get away, there was no way they could catch her. 

“An ART unit?” The agent with his rifle raised questioned. 

“Relax, kid. This be our contact, not somethin’ for yeh to shoot.” The one in front said. He seemed to be the squad leader, his colossus class javelin was more personalized, it hinted at experience and the freedom to break uniform. It also sounded like there was an accent to his voice, but Artemis couldn’t tell entirely. 

“Here, we are only here to collect your offer. But, you’ll talk to Tassyn through this.” He explained, then held out a radio device. 

He tossed it at Artemis, she caught it perfectly in one hand. She didn’t know if she could trust this device, it might be bugged or contain a virus. 

“I dont know if I trust that, you’ve probably bugged it.” Artemis said. 

“Lass, I can assure you its not. While Corvus is a spy agenc’eh, we don’t operate like that with people who come tuh us with offers. We do that when we want somethin’ from them.”

“Hmmm, I don’t buy that. If this is bugged so help me~” 

“It’s not, now will yeh just put it on alread’eh?” He cut her off. 

She flipped him off and placed the device next to her comm link. There was static for several minutes, then it cleared and Tassyn’s voice came through. 

“Alright let make this quick, I have other things I need to attend to.” Tassyn said, she cut straight to the point. Artemis liked that. 

“What exactly is a Dominion ART unit doing, contacting Corvus?” 

“Ex-Dominion thank you very much.” 

“Really? I wasn’t aware that ART units were allowed to go rogue.” Tassyn said, sounding genuinely intrigued. 

“They aren’t, but after that last battle. Im sure you know the one I’m referring to, they...terminated the program. Ive been free to live as I please, for the past four months.” 

“Interesting, this is pleasing to learn. Your kind were extremely annoying to deal with, they were...highly efficient, to say the least.”

“I can imagine” Artemis replied, sounding semi proud. 

“Right so, who ever you are~” 

“Artemis, is my name. Please use it.”

“Okay Artemis, what exactly do you want from Corvus?” Tassyn asked, taken back by having to use a name.

“I need you to help me find some one.” 

“Could you not use other detective services?” 

“No, I’m afraid not. The person I’m looking for is being held by the Dominion. You can imagine the response I would get, if I asked anyone but Corvus for help.” 

“Understandable. What exactly are you offering in return?” Tassyn asked. She wanted to know the reward, before getting too deep. Something Artemis couldn’t blame her for. 

“I will allow you to have all of the information I contain on the dominion, battle tactics, base’s relative to this region, and my schematics. The last on that list is something I’m sure you’ve never had. But, my only secondary request is that you leave me alone after our business is concluded, All I want to do is live a life.” Artemis explained, she knew that her second request would most likely not be fulfilled, this was Corvus after all. 

“Hmmm, this person you wish to find must mean a great deal to you then. This information will suffice, if it turns out to be reliable.” 

“They mean a great deal to me, yes.” 

“I see, hand Agent Marcus the data chip. We shall be in touch, Artemis.” Tassyn said. 

The comm channel then closed and returned to static, Artemis removed the device. She then walked to the first agent, the one in the colossus, and placed both the data chip and the comm device in his hand. As she did the rest of his squad took off, to return to base, she guessed. 

“Agent Marcus, I presume?” Artemis asked.

“Aye, I have a feeling we’ll meet again lass.” He said, this time she could hear his accent more clearly. 

“Right, I figured as much.” 

“Until next time, Artemis.” He said. 

Marcus then activated his thrusters and took off, to catch up with the rest of his squad. Artemis figured it was time for her to leave as well, she wanted to get back to Sela, the android just wanted to be around her. Her thrusters activated and she began to fly back in the direction of the Fort. 

~end~


	22. The Voice Returns

Chapter 22: The Voice Returns. 

Artemis touched down on the back of the strider with a metal thud. She slowly strode over to where the elevator was located, and about to send the elevator down, when a voice called out to her. 

‘Hahaha, oh. So the little machine lives?’ The voice said with a low chuckle. It didn’t sound human, almost spectral, Artemis turned around in all directions but she couldn’t see anyone. She waited a minute to see if the voice returned, but nothing came. It sounded menacing and dark, but also familiar. She couldn’t remember where she had heard it before, but she knew she had. She activated the lift, still utterly confused. 

‘Vale?’ Artemis said to the ghost. 

‘Yes, Arty?’ Vale replied. 

‘Did you hear that?’

‘Hear what?’ 

‘I-I heard a voice. In my head, it didn’t sound like you’ Artemis explained.

‘I didn’t say anything. So....’

Their conversation was interrupted by the sight of Sela leaned up against a wall. Using her arm to support herself, she had taken it upon herself to try and walk around the strider, as exercise. But she appeared to be struggling to do so, Artemis dashed over to help her, extending her hand so Sela could grab hold of it and support herself. Sela took the hand she was given and moved to lean against Artemis instead of the wall, Artemis of course held her. 

“What are you doing out of bed, Sels? You aren’t coordinated enough to walk yet.” Artemis said concerned. 

“I just thought that practice makes perfect, you know.” Sela replied, as she looked up at Artemis with a smile. The android just shook her head, and lifted Sela up in a bridal fashion, to take her back to her room. Sela wrapped her arms around Artemis’ neck and leaned in close, she let out a sigh, like she enjoyed being that close to the android. 

Artemis opened the door and did her best to shuffle inside, with the human in her arms. She made her way to the bed and set Sela down on it, then squat down in front of her. Sela could tell she was getting a look of disapproval from Artemis, she giggled like a child, and gave the android’s metal helmet a gentle pat. Artemis sighed, there wasn’t anything she could to actually do to scold Sela, nothing that would stop her from another attempt at walking with a concussion. Artemis was about to speak, when her vision became darker, the voice that had spoken to her outside came back.

‘Isn’t that precious, has the machine found herself a little human to love?’ It said, the sound of it was so familiar. Artemis stood up instantly her senses alert, Sela looked at her in confusion. The android turned frantically in different directions, trying to find out where the voice emanated from. 

“Wh-who are you?!” Artemis said aloud, but she was unaware. 

‘You should know.’ It laughed. The laughing echoed, it didn’t stop though, it continued and continued. 

“Arty, whats wrong? Arty?!” Sela said worried, she reached out to try and grab the android’s attention

“What do you want from me? Why the hell are you in my head?”

‘I want you to suffer! You Disobedient machine! SUFFER!’ The voice yelled. The laughter grew louder and louder, it tortured Artemis, scrambling her senses with sharp shocks of pain. She dropped to her knees arm wrapped around her head she shook and rattled with pain. It finally clicked, Artemis remembered where she had heard the voice before, it was the one from the battle, the one that took control. 

“Stop!!” Artemis cried out, there was another shock sent through her system, “Please Make it stop!!” With each plea, another shock would be sent through her. She was reduced to a screaming curled up form on the floor, her body shook and convulsed with pain. It was unlike anything she had ever felt.

“Please!! No more!!” 

Sela was horrified by what she was witnessing, but she didnt know what to do. It was obvious that the android was in pain, but there was nothing she could do to stop it. She got off the bed and crawled to Artemis, and did the best she could to comfort her but Artemis continued to scream. 

“STOP!!”  
Another shock. 

“AHHHH!!!”  
A more powerful shock. 

“Make it stop!!”  
An even stronger one. This one was so violent that it distorted her speech. 

“GeT -ut OF mY h-E-Ad!!!” Artemis let out one final bone chilling scream. Then the pain faded, she began to weep as Sela held her. Her vision became static, and her systems went haywire. 

<“System Infiltration In Progress”>  
<“Malicious Programming Detected”>  
<“System Override Imminent”>  
<“Error”>  
<“eRroR”>  
<“Malfunction”>  
<“ERROR”>  
<“Visual Feed Active”>  
<“Motor Systems Overridden”>  
<“Danger”>  
<“DANGER”>

Artemis lost all control of her body but she could still see what was happening, her body shot up on her knees with an unnatural stiffness. Almost robotic in fashion, Sela stared at her with worry, she knew her friend wasn’t okay. Artemis’ hand shot out, but not of her own volition, and wrapped around Sela’s throat with an iron grip. Sela made a choked up sound at the sudden and tight grip, her hands grappling onto the android’s arm, terror laced in her eyes.

The android body then stood up and dangled Sela inches from the ground. Artemis could see it all happen, she was forced to watch as another nightmarish event unfolded before her. She wasn’t in control, she wasn’t doing this, she wanted her body to stop but it wouldn’t. She couldn’t stop it, her body just held Sela by the throat and forced the poor android to watch.

‘Arty, what are you doing?’ Vale said. 

‘Im not doing it, its not me!! Help me, I don’t want to hurt her!’ Artemis begged to the ghost, but her internal voice never went through to Vale. 

‘Arty, stop it! Let her go, you’re going to kill her’ Vale yelled at her. 

‘Artemis, put her down NOW! Before you kill her!’

‘I can’t! Help me Vale, help!’ Artemis cried internally but again, it couldn't be heard by the ghost.

The grip on Sela’s neck tightened at a slow pace. Artemis hated the look of fear that the girl had in her eyes, she wanted it to end, but there was nothing she could do but watch. Sela reached out and touched the scar on Artemis’ helmet, the android thought that maybe Sela knew it wasn’t her. Or what if she wasn’t attempting to touch the scar but instead trying to defend herself? Artemis believed it was the later of the two, the voice boomed in her head.

‘Hmmm, not yet.’ It said, then Artemis’ hand let go of Sela, the girl fell to the ground and landed on her injured arm. She could only gasp in pain, being that she had not been able to breath, and therefore couldn’t scream. She gasped for air after the pain subside, this wasn’t like Artemis she had never once tried to harm her, Sela thought

<“Systems Override Deactivated”>

<“Manual Control Regained”>

Artemis wasn’t ready to regain control, when she did her body went limp and collapsed onto the floor. She then curled up, shocked by what she witnessed, so much so that she had become scared of herself. Artemis curled in on herself even more, arms crossed and metal hands clenched onto metal biceps. Rocking her body back and forth on her side mortified at what she’d just done. The hands, they squeezed tight as emotions swirled through her head. Anger, terror, guilt, and regret, they all swam around like some evil concoction ready to poison her.

Angry at who ever, that voice that had just tortured her, belonged to. Terrified of her inability to control her own body. She was guilt ridden, over the pain and fear she had just caused the person she loved. But above all of those she regret being alive the most. Regret that she survived the battle, she regret not running far away enough so that Sela wouldn’t find her, before running out of power. Most of all, the scared machine regret her mere existence. 

“I-I wouldn’t hurt y-you...” Artemis stammered. 

“I would never...”

“No No No never never never!”

Artemis just began to say “never” over and over again, the android sounded like she was going insane. To her, after what had just happened, it felt like it too. Sela had managed to regain herself, hearing the sounds of Artemis muttering to herself. She took a couple of pained breaths, then began to crawl over to the android, she did her best to ignore the pain in her arm as she crawled. Artemis noticed that the girl began to get closer to her. 

“St-stay away, I-I dont wa-want to hur-hurt you.” She said, but Sela ignored her. 

The white haired girl, began to pull Artemis out of her curled up state, and managed to get in between the android’s arms. She pressed her self close to the metal chest, as human arms wrapped around the metal body and her head nuzzled into the metal neck of the quivering soul. 

“I’m here, Arty. I’m here, its okay” Sela said, her voice was hoarse. Another reminder to Artemis, of what had happened. Artemis began to cry, and the girl calmed her down with gentle words. 

~end~


	23. Closure Is Dangerous

Chapter 23: Closure Is dangerous. 

~3 days later~ 

Ever since Artemis had lost control of her self, she had been actively avoiding Sela. Except for when she had to help her regain her sense of walking. The fear of something like that happening again was clearly affecting the android severely, Sela could tell. Artemis had confined herself to the javelin bay, distracting herself with tuning her weapons and herself. She ran system checks every day, every hour, one check after the other. Once she finished every system, she would start over from square one, going down the list until she finished again. Artemis heard the sound of bare feet on metal, it was Sela walking down the hall. 

“Artemis.” The girl addressed her. 

“Yes? Do you need me to help you with something?” Artemis asked. 

“No I don’t need you to help me. I need you tell me you’re ok...” She said, her tone soft but with a hint of worry. Artemis froze, placing the cleaning rag and the already spotless weapon down.

“I...I’m fine, Sels. Im fine.” The android confirmed. She could hear the sigh that came from the girl.

“You aren’t fine, don’t lie to me Arty.” 

“I assure you, Im fine.” Artemis tried to insist.

“No, you aren’t.”

“I...I...you’re right I’m not, not in the slightest...” Aremtis finally admitted. Sela began to walk over to the workbench, where Artemis was currently standing. 

“Im here for you, you know that Arty.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you, Sels. Something took control of me, and I don’t trust myself to not let it happen again.” 

“What do you mean you lost control?” Sela asked.

“I mean, that something took control of me, that voice. I hadn’t heard it since the day of the battle, where it tormented me and then took control.” The android explained, not wanting to look at the girl next to her. 

A hand touched the android’s forearm and Artemis began to panic, but didn’t pull away. Knowing that she might snap again, with Sela so close, alarms began to blare in her metal head. But it didn’t seem like Sela really cared, she was determined to help her. The human ran her hand down the length of the metal arm, and then back up, like a gentle rub. She did this for nearly a minute until Artemis calmed down. 

“Arty.” She said finally. 

“Yes?” 

“How many times have you ran a systems check?” Came the question, the fact that Sela knew she had been running them, shocked Artemis

“Three thousand four hundred and fifty times, thats how many times.” Artemis answered. 

“Have you found anything?”

“No....No I haven’t.” 

“Then what if~” Sela started to suggest something, and Artemis knew she was about to say. The android clenched her hand, then slammed her fist on the work bench. Sela retracted her hand and jumped slightly, startled by the loud and sudden act. 

“Bullshit....there has to be something wrong with me! Infected code or a...a back door, there has to be something!” She growled, deeply agitated with the human’s insistence that nothing was wrong. 

“You don’t know that, Arty.” Sela said 

‘She might be right, Arty’ Vale’s ghostly voice chimed in. 

‘There has to be’ Artemis said to the ghost.

“How could there not be? I watched errors flash across my HUD, Sels. Something is wrong!” 

“What if, whatever that voice in your head is, is just that powerful? Arty, how can you check that many times, find nothing each time, and still believe that something is wrong?” Sela said. 

‘She still has a point Artemis.’ Vale was still taking the girl’s side. 

“I....” Artemis wanted to say something but she stopped, letting out a sigh. Arms wrapped around her waist and Artemis touched them gently. 

“You might be right but still....I can’t risk something like that again. I stopped only because it let me, next time I might not be able to stop.”

“I understand that, Arty. But, trying to seal yourself off from the people that care, won’t help.” Sela said looking up at the android, arms still around her. 

“I know, but its too simple for there to not be something wrong with me.” Artemis said still frustrated with not having a clear answer. 

“Arty, please relax. You can’t keep stressing over this, you’ve checked and checked, and found nothing. There isn’t anything you can do right now.” Sela pleaded. 

Artemis couldn’t handle when Sela begged, it made her insides crawl. No that wasn’t the proper description. She had heard humans say something about, “butterflies in their stomach”, something they felt when they got excited or nervous. This was much closer to how Sela begging, made the android feel, or at least what Artemis thought was closer.

She didn’t really know, Artemis placed her hand on Sela’s, still believing that something had to be wrong with herself. How could something get control of her so easily, and not have some form of backdoor or sleeper program to help? The arms around her metal frame loosened, Artemis looked down at the girl, she had backed up a tiny amount but was still in arms length. 

“Arty, let’s go on a walk.” Sela suggested, pointing at the lift that led to the outside world. 

“A walk, Why?” The android responded semi-confused. 

“Yes, a walk, you deaf metal dork. I haven’t been outside this strider in several days, its killing me.” Sela explained with a small laugh. 

“Oh...right, I suppose you can move fine enough now. I-I don’t see why not.” 

“I’ll be right back, don’t run off.” Sela said, walking away to get her pilot gear and boots. 

A walk? Artemis thought, maybe it was form of release for people. The android had to concede, that Sela hadn’t been outside in several days, but that was just a precaution because of her concussion. So maybe the girl was just feeling antsy. 

‘A walk? Together? How romantic, Arty.’ Vale teased, Artemis just shook her head at this.

‘Will you shut it with that?’ Artemis said, sounding flustered. 

‘Hahaha oh, no Im afraid that I won’t, Arty. I most certainly won’t, not since you are so clearly in love with her. Its adorable.’ 

‘I am not in love with her.’ 

‘Liar, liar pants on fucking fire.’ Vale mocked. 

‘What makes you so sure then, huh?’ 

‘What you asked Corvus for help with. Ive figured it out, and I must say it’s quite sweet of you.’ 

‘Oh yeah, what did you figure out?’ Artemis said, doubting that Vale actually knew what she was doing. 

‘You said that you needed to find someone, someone that was being “held” by the Dominion. If you knew someone from the Dominion, why would said person be “held” by them.’ Vale explained.

‘Hmmm, okay and?’

‘AND, Arty. The only person that remember you two talk about being “held”. Was in fact, her mother, you’re going to rescue her mother aren’t you?’ Vale’s tone sounded confident. 

‘Ha, no I’m not’ Artemis said internally. 

‘RRiigghhtt, Arty. Sure you aren’t, I don’t believe that for second. If I had money, I’d place my bet on my theory.’ 

‘You don’t need money to bet.’ 

‘Ohhh so you want to challenge me?’ Vale retorted. 

‘N-no I don’t.’ Artemis backed down, the uncertainty in her voice clear as day. 

The sound of boots on the floor ended their conversation. Sela had came back fully dressed and ready for their walk. She walked over to the android, and took hold of her metal hand. Sela pulled Artemis towards the elevator, they stood on it, and waited for the lift to raise them up. Artemis looked down at their joined hands, this wasn’t unnatural but judging by the grip, Sela wasn’t intending to let go. 

‘Hand holding! How precious!’ Vale said laughing aloud in the androids head. Artemis shook her head and looked away from their hands, and the lift raised them onto the back of the strider. 

~end~


	24. A Walk in The Park

Chapter 24: A Walk in the park 

Sela covered her eyes as the light hit her face, she wasn’t used to it’s brightness after being without it. Once she had adjusted to the light, she lowered her hand, however there was still a squint to her eyes. Artemis had been patiently waiting for her to adjust, quietly holding her hand. Sela started to walk, the android followed behind her slightly, as much as their joined hands would let her. From the perspective of any onlooker, it looked as though Sela was tugging Artemis around like a semi-excited child. They made their way over to the sentinel checkpoint, David was surveying the flow of people into and out of the zone, from a catwalk above. As Sela and the very noticeable android approached the checkpoint David called out to them. 

“Sela! Artemis! Over here!” He shouted from the catwalk, turning and walking down the steps to them. They met at the bottom of the steps. 

“Hey David.” Sela greeted. 

“David” Artemis acknowledged, he smiled at Sela then turned his attention to the android. 

“Hello Artemis, so I take it the meeting went well?” He asked, Artemis moved her unoccupied hand in a canceling motion, David got the picture Sela wasn’t supposed to know. Sela didn’t notice. 

“What meeting?” Came Sela’s question. 

“Remember the contract that David wanted me to do?” Sela nodded to Artemis acknowledgement. 

“Well it was to meet some one for him, outside the fort. It went alright, no major issues.” 

“Ohhh, I see.” 

“Any who, Artemis. You owe me an explanation.” David said, Sela grew pale she had a feeling that this wasn’t about something good. Her hand began to shake nervously, Artemis gently squeezed her hand in reassurance. 

“Relax, Sels. Its nothing bad, I actually agreed to this as part of a deal.” The android explained. 

“So, why is it that you don’t take off that javelin?” David asked. Sela looked to Artemis, her face was full of worry, and a look that seemed to be saying ‘you really agreed to this?’. Artemis just nodded at her with a small laugh. 

“Well David, since a deal is a deal. The reason I don’t take off this suit, is because I physically cant.” Artemis explained. 

“What do you mean...’you cant’?” 

“I mean this suit, doesn’t have a pilot.” 

“How....?” 

“Im not human David. I am a machine, technically an android. But to you, they’re basically the same thing.” Artemis finished explaining. Suddenly David began to laugh, it was a low chuckle at first, then it became full on laughter. Sela and Artemis stared at David as he laughed, he thought the android was joking. 

“You...hahaha....you’ve got to be joking right....pahahaha. A robot seriously?” 

“Yes, a robot.”

“Seriously?” He asked still thinking it was a joke. 

“Yes David, SERIOUSLY.” Sela said, her voice was filled with annoyance at her sentinel friend. 

“Oh...I see...oh my god. I am terribly sorry for laughing, i didn’t intend to mock you.” 

“I understand David, Its okay. If I were human I’d probably be laughing too, honestly.” Artemis said, she knew that being told someone was a robot was not something someone heard everyday. Sela wasn’t as forgiving though, she was still glaring at David. Artemis hadn’t seen her that annoyed over anything that anyone had said to the android, definitely a first.

“So how....exactly are you....you know a thing?” David asked. 

“Because I LIKE HER!” Sela blurted out, it took the other two by surprise, Artemis even more so than David. Sela immediately recognized her mistake, her face grew bright red, looking down at the ground to avoid any eye contact.

“Okay then....that’s not what I meant, but alright. Artemis?” 

The android just shrugged, Sela was bright red everywhere. Her cheeks, neck, and there were even little blotches on her arms. If one were to not have known what just transpired, they would’ve assumed the girl had some kind of illness. The android, was still stunned by what Sela had said. She ‘liked’ her, but she wanted to know in what sense. Did the girl mean it in a close friend kind of way, or was it something deeper. Artemis figured she would have to ask Sela later, that is if she herself had the confidence to. 

“In regards to your question, David, the one that you meant. I came from a secret project~” Artemis began to explain, in order to move the conversation along. Partly to help Sela feel less embarrassed, and partly because she had a deal with David, one she would uphold. 

“Corvus?” David interrupted. Artemis looked around to make sure no one was in ear shot. 

“No...Dominion.” 

At this, David’s expression changed to one that seemed be a little more cautious. Artemis had been worried that David might react harsher, but he was attempting to keep an open mind in regards to his feeling about the Dominion. Any sentinel would have very strong, maybe even unchangeable, feelings about the Dominion. The Dominion were their enemy after all, and she had definitely killed dozens if not hundreds of sentinels. 

“Dominion...?” David said, his voice was tinged with anger. Artemis couldn’t tell if it was at her directly or just the thought of the Dominion. “Are you...free...or....”

“She’s free David and don’t you fucking dare label her as anything but that.” Sela interrupted, she had overcome her earlier embarrassment. “She’s free, but I made the mistake of misjudging her when she first told me. That’s how she got that scar, dont you even dare make the same mistake. She doesn’t deserve to be ostracized.” 

“Sela, I am his ene~” Artemis attempted to say before she was cut off by David, he just gave her a dismissive wave. 

“I...wasn’t going to, Sels. For what she has done for you, I don’t have a reason to assume that she has ill intent or is still as she once was. I trust her.” David said 

“Thank you, David...” Sela said. The girl looked up at Artemis, the android had never seen the look Sela was giving her. “We should go Arty.” She then tugged on the metal hand she was holding, walking past David. Artemis had no choice but to follow, but David placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“I trust you.” David said, he wanted to make sure he got his true feeling across. Artemis gave him a nod of understanding, then continued on her way with Sela. 

They made their way out of the sentinel checkpoint. Sela seemed to be in a hurry, maybe she was uncomfortable, wanted to get as far away from there as possible. The two strolled through the crowded streets and alley ways of the city, receiving stares from people, but they didn’t last long. Only long enough to register that there was in fact a girl holding the hand of a javelin leading her around. 

‘This doesn’t seem like much of a walk, if you ask me.’ Vale said in the android’s head. 

‘What makes you say that?’ 

‘Well you aren’t walking side by side, instead she seems to be leading you some where’ 

‘I see your point, she does seem to be in a hurry.’ 

‘That she does.’ Vale agrees. 

Several minutes later, the two had ducked into what appeared to be a clearing, the clearing contained healthy, bright green grass and trees. Buildings could still be seen behind the trees, but if you didn’t pay much attention, it would be like they weren’t even there. Sela stopped, her vision began to wander around the clearing. In the center there was what looked to be a pond, not a natural one by the looks of it. Sela smiled, she seemed oddly happy, the android gleaned that this area must mean something to the girl. Her demeanor had changed too quickly for that not to be the case. Sela started walking again, she followed a path that separated the grass. She walked slowly this time, much slower, and Artemis just quietly padded along beside her. But she had questions she wanted to ask her, so she waited a little longer. 

“What...is this place?” Artemis asked. 

“Hmmm? Its a park, not natural of course, but still pretty.” 

“Oh....a park, I’ve never been.”

“You don’t say.” Sela replied sarcastically. “I enjoy it here its calm, quiet. It’s allows me to have a place to be alone.” 

“Then why did you bring me?” 

‘She enjoys your company probably.’ Vale chimed in mentally to the android.

“I came here after that freelancer that took me in, brought me to Fort Tarsis.” Sela said, completely ignoring the question that Artemis had asked. 

“At the time, I really hadn’t taken a moment to let what happened sink in. I came to this park and sat over there.” The girl pointed over to the shore of the pond, the specific spot was grassy and there were flowers around it. It was clear to Artemis, that Sela was too preoccupied reliving her past, to be asked anything and give an answer. 

“I sat down and curled into a ball, I didnt cry at first. I just began to think, mostly about how I had managed to arrive at that point. The escape from Freemark, my fight with the Dominion soldier, the freelancer that took me in.” Sela leaned against Artemis’ frame casually as she explained. 

“But then I began to think about how much I had abandoned in the process, my parents, friends, home. I lost it all, it was all destroyed and turned into a giant crater.” Artemis began to feel guilty, she had taken all that from her, the android wanted to give it all back but that wasn’t possible. The crater that had been left by the cataclysm event and had created the heart of rage, after Dominion scientists tampered with a Shaper relic deep in the city. That was the only thing that prevented the reclamation of what was once Freemark.

“That’s when I began to cry. It wasn’t wailing, but if someone had seen me, they’d know something in me had broken. Nobody came though, I was new and anyone that I had known, was dead. I just cried until I fell asleep.” Sela moved from her position next to Artemis, over to the shore of the pond. Artemis remained on the path, watching silently, caring about every word that was being said. 

“I woke up the next morning, the Freelancer that had saved me showed up. He’d placed a blanket over me during the night, fallen asleep next to that tree. Guess he came to watch over me, glad that he did, meant that someone cared even if I had just met them.” Sela crouched down next to the water and began to wade her hand through it. Artemis moved off the path and over to where Sela was sitting down next to her. 

“From that point on, he took care of me. He never told me his name, just had me refer to him as Teacher, I ended up shortening it to teach. Thinking about it now thats what he did, he taught me. About being a freelancer, how to fight like a freelancer, how to pilot a javelin. He taught me a great deal about how to live without a home. Exactly what I needed.” Sela stopped wading her hand and just let it rest in the water as she let out a long sigh. 

“Then....he went with that massive force of freelancers, to silence the Heart of Rage. He never told me his plans, so I was shocked when I figured out where he had gone. I waited for several months for the freelancers to return, and when they did....well he wasn’t with them. I didn’t want to accept that he was dead, so I waited for another month. He never returned....at that point I had to accept that he was dead. He had died trying to reclaim my home. He died for me, and I didn’t even know his actual name....fuck.” 

Sela began to break down into tears, Artemis leaned forward and grabbed her from the water’s edge. The android set her down in her lap, and gently held her, cooing. The sobbing was heavy and full of emotion, Artemis felt bad for the girl, she wanted to fix her. Sela didn’t deserve the hand that had been given, the Dominion took her life from her. Then once she found someone that cared, they gave their life attempting to fix a part of the girl’s life. Sela didn’t deserve this pain, it just wasn’t right, not to Artemis. 

“Sels, hey.” Artemis said trying to talk to the crying being in her arms. 

“Y-yes....Arty?” She managed to say through her tears, Artemis hugged her tighter. 

“I...love you.” Artemis sad quietly, deciding it was time to admit how she felt about the girl. Sela pushed back from Artemis’ arms remaining in the android’s lap. 

“You...You what...say that again please.” Sela demanded, tear still streamed from her eyes. 

“I love you, Sels.” 

Sela’s face lit up despite being wet with tears, and she lunged deeper into the androids arms. Burying her head into Artemis’s neck, her crying became stronger. Artemis instantly regret telling Sela how she felt, thinking she had upset her even more. Artemis just resumed hugging her tightly, but as she was about to, Sela pulled back a little. She then pressed her head against Artemis’ helmet, running her thumb over the engraved scar.  
The girl’s breathing was just stuttering, her crying had begun to die down. 

“Sels, I also have a question for you.” Artemis said. 

“W-what?” Sela replied. 

“Why...did you bring me here?” Sela just laugh softly at this.

“Well, b-because I was going to say t-the same thing, Arty. I felt that this was the right place, so here we are.” 

“You were?” Artemis was surprised. 

“Yes, you tall, beautiful, sweet metal dork...I love you.” Sela placed a kiss to Artemis’ scar after finishing her sentence. Several kisses in fact, each longer than the last, and all Artemis could do was hold Sela feeling over joyed. She had actually felt the same about the android, Artemis never been so happy about being wrong.

“Promise one thing, okay?” Spoke the voice Artemis loved so dearly. 

“Hmmm?” Artemis replied with a hum. 

“Don’t leave me. Please.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it Sels.” 

“Good.” 

‘Told you she loved you.’ Vale said to Artemis, who only laughed joyfully in response. 

~end~


	25. A Chance at Redemption.

Chapter 25: A Chance at Redemption

Sela had managed to fall asleep in the androids lap, she seemed to be sound asleep by the looks of it too. Artemis gently brushed her hair, she was still trying to comprehend the fact that the girl felt the same about her. It wasn’t that she didn’t believe her when Sela said she “loved” the android. But, more that she was trying tackle the massive flood of happiness that overcame her when it happened. She now had something to relate to the phrase that humans used, “having butterflies in your stomach”, and had to admit that she enjoyed the feeling. Artemis looked down at the girl she was holding, she was beautiful, her scars told a story. Her hair was a pure white, so much so that it was unnatural, but in the android mind it just made her special. The scar on her eye, was something she felt bonded them. Especially since she had a scar on her eye as well, though the one that Sela had was not directly caused by Artemis. It was still caused by something she took part in, while the one that the android had was directly the girl’s own doing. Either way, no matter how they happened, they still connected the two. 

Grunting and mumbling could be heard from the sleeping form, it broke Artemis from her thoughts. It was night time now and they were still in the park. Sela wiggled in closer to the android’s body, she was probably cold, Artemis thought. Deciding that they should probably get back to the strider, Artemis stood up carefully so she didn’t wake the girl. Then made her way back to the path, and out of the park. The streets were less packed as it was night time, making it easier for the android to carry the girl around. She was carrying her in a bridal fashion, head on her metal shoulder. Never the less, she did get some confused stares as she walked by shops and groups of people. They would look for several seconds and then return to what they were doing, it wasn’t their business so they didn’t bother. She approached the sentinel checkpoint after walking for nearly ten minutes. David was still there, it seemed that he never took a break from his job. He waved with a smile, and Artemis waved back the best she could, before continuing on through the checkpoint to the strider docks. 

She made her way to the strider, and waited on the the elevator to lower them. Once inside she walked over to the hallway leading to Sela’s room, shuffling down it. She popped open the door and walked in, setting Sela down gently on the bed. She was about to return to the javelin bay to keep herself busy. She didn’t notice that Sela was semi-awake, until a hand shot up and grabbed hers. 

“Mmm no....stay.” Sela whimpered through her sleepy state. 

Artemis hummed in amusement and obliged the girl’s request. It was more of a command than a request, Artemis sat down on the floor next to the bed. Sela’s eyes were half open and she was staring right at Artemis, a smile formed on her face. It puzzled the android, thinking she had done something funny or dumb. 

“Why the smile?” Artemis asked, tilting her head slightly. 

“Hmmm nothing, just happy.” She mumbled. 

Sela extended her arm and cupped, what would’ve been Artemis’ cheek, if she were human. She gently rubbed the side of the android’s helmet with her thumb. Artemis leaned into it almost like a dog or a kitten, letting out a low hum of approval. Then leaned over her the edge of the bed and kissed Artemis’ scar, receiving a louder hum. 

“Goodnight, Arty. I love you.” Sela said smiling. 

“Goodnight, Sels. I love you too.” Artemis replied. 

Sela then laid her head back down on the pillow, and slowly closed her eyes after getting comfortable. Artemis stayed by the bed, guarding her human, like a sentry. The idea of thinking of Sela as HER human was endearing, but also funny. Making it sound like she was owned by the girl. While funny, it was how the situation was, Artemis had no one else, Sela was her home. It was where she belonged, so in a sense Sela did own her. Suddenly a blip popped up on Artemis’ HUD. 

<“Message Incoming”>  
<“Origin Corvus”>  
<“Detailing:  
Artemis, we have located your person of interest. They are in a nearby work camp, it will take roughly a day to get there. Unfortunately we were not able to retrieve this information without alerting the Dominion. They do not seem to care much about the intrusion, but still expect some form of increased security. Agent Marcus and his team will assist you. The meet up will be at 1400 tomorrow, coordinates have been attached to this message.  
Tassyn.”>  
<“Message End”>

She wasn’t expecting them to get back to her so soon. The timing was absolutely terrible, she had just promised not to leave Sela, and here she was about to go on a mission. A mission that was for her, this might be Artemis’ only chance as well, she couldn’t miss it. She quietly cursed and a laugh filled her head. 

‘Corvus rang, Im guessing?’ Vale said. 

‘Mhmm.’ Artemis replied internally. 

‘Whats the issue?’

‘The meet up is tomorrow 1400, then it’ll be a day long ride to the camp and back....fuck. That means ill have to leave Sela right after my promise.’ 

‘So you ARE going to find her mother after all, huh?’ 

‘Thats the plan, you had guessed right, earlier.’ 

‘I see, while it’s important to keep promises Arty. I have a feeling that she will forgive you, once she finds out what you are going to do.’ 

‘Think so?’ Artemis asked. 

‘Most likely, if my mother was lost and someone went out to find them for me. Even if the person was someone i cared about greatly. Id forgive everything, for finding my mother. She will understand, Arty.‘ Vale explained. 

‘I guess you’re right. It would mean a great deal to her.’ 

‘Precisely.’ 

‘Thank you, Vale’ 

‘Anytime dear.’ 

With their conversation over Artemis was left to contemplate how she would break the this to Sela. A message perhaps, no that was too simple it wouldn’t seem like she mean’t it. A recording maybe, she thought, yes that might work. It’d be more personal, that would have to do though, it was all she could do. Artemis laid her head against the bed, close to Sela, but not touching as to not wake her. Tomorrow would definitely be something. 

~The Next Day~ 

It was now early morning, and Sela was still asleep. Artemis had gotten up and made her way to the the javelin bay, preparing her gear for the upcoming mission. Vale’s rifle was cleaned and inspected, the plasma stars and cryo glaives systems were calibrated, and she ran one final internal systems check. No malicious code or viruses were detected, the sound of bare feet hitting the metal hull made Artemis turn around. But she couldn’t fully turn in time, before Sela wrapped her arms around her midsection, hugging the android’s side. Artemis couldn’t really return the hug from this position, so she just gently rubbed the girl’s back. 

“Goodmorning, love.” Sela greeted still half groggy from sleeping. 

“Good morning to you too.” Artemis replied Sela smiled and then let go. Walking to, and up the stairs, then entering the kitchen to make her breakfast. 

Artemis made her way to stand on the steps of the stairs, that allowed her to lean over the railing. She silently watched Sela cook, she could never get over how beautiful the girl actually was. If she had the option to, she would be content with just watching her for the rest of her life. Sela reached into one of the metal cabinets for some ingredients, as did so she caught a glimpse of Artemis leaning over the railing. Her face lit up bright red, and hurried back to the stove. Minutes later she had finished cooking, and walked to sit down at the table by the railing. Her face was still semi flustered from before, she pat the android on the head and then began to eat. Artemis looked down, contemplating having to leave for the mission. Whether she should just tell the girl now or leave the recording and sneak out later. It would mean more if she told her right now, but she didn’t want to upset the girl. Artemis had no idea how she would react though, so she couldn’t rule out the possibility that Sela would  
understand. The android lifted her head, she had decided to tell the girl herself. 

“S-Sels, I have something I need to tell you...” Artemis began. Sela looked up from her food, placing a bite of meat into her mouth. 

“What is it, Arty?” Sela asked. 

“Something came up....something from my past...” Artemis had to tell a partial lie, she told her the exact reason for leaving. It was likely that Sela would try and come with, but that would be dangerous, so Artemis couldnt allow it. 

“Oh, what exactly? Is it something bad?” 

“Somewhat, it’s something I have to take care of, on my own.” Artemis explained. The fork that Sela was holding stopped mid stab on the plate, realizing this was something serious. 

“Ok....I understand, as much as i want to help, ill let you take care of it but....When do you have to take care of this, thing?” 

“Ill be leaving later today....around mid afternoon to meet someone.” 

“WHAT?!” Sela yelled

“I....” Artemis was going to say something, but Sela interrupted, clearly angered. 

“You’re leaving today?!! What the hell, Arty! You couldn’t have told me about this sooner!” Artemis couldn’t bare to match the angry glare that Sela was giving her, looking down at the floor instead. 

“I didn’t know until just last night...” Artemis said softly. 

“You didn’t?” Sela asked 

“No, I didn’t.” The android replied, Sela sighed cursing to herself. 

“Fuck....Im sorry, It’s not fair to be angry if you didn’t know either.“ Sela placed her hand on the androids cheek, gently rubbing as an apology. 

“Its okay, Sels. I expected some amount of anger.” 

“Will it be dangerous?” Sela said. 

“I won’t lie to you. Yes, it will be dangerous. My past has everything to do with the dominion and well...you know how dangerous they are.” Artemis answered, and Sela sighed again. It seemed, to the android, that Sela was growing concerned.

“Ok...j-just...” Sela voice was catching, was she crying? 

“What, beautiful?” The endearing title sounded weird to say, not because sela wasn’t beautiful, she was with a doubt beautiful. But because the android had never used a word like that, of course she had thought about it, but never said it aloud. 

“Ju-just...come back okay...This is starting to feel a-a lot like what happened to the last person that cared about me.” Sela said, in a quiet teary voice. 

Artemis mentally slapped herself in the face, annoyed with how oblivious she had been to that. Of course this felt like the last time, granted the connection was different. Artemis and her were in love, Teacher and Sela weren’t, but they still shared a bond. 

“I promise, Sels, I’ll come back. I’ll return to you alive, you mean too much to me to not see you again.” Artemis reassured her. 

‘If only she knew how much you really cared, Arty.’ Vale said in the android’s head, and she was right once again. Artemis was about to do was not something she had been asked to do. It was something that she wanted to do, it was for Sela. To right the deeds that had ruined the girls life. 

“I-I’ll hold you to that promise, Arty. You bet-better come back to me. Don’t leave me” Sela said, the last thing she said sounded like she was begging. She let go of Artemis’ helmet and looked at her food. 

“Go on, finish eating. I don’t want you starving, to be the last thing I see before I leave.” Artemis said in a playful tone. This earned a giggle from the girl, it made the android feel that sensation again, the butterflies in her metal stomach. 

“Shush, you metal dork.” Sela said as she began to finish her meal. 

Artemis turned and walked down the stairs and over to the workbench. The sound of Sela cleaning the kitchen, was the only thing that filled the strider. They both went about their day, distracting themselves with anything they could. Artemis rarely left the work bench, but Sela ran checks on her javelin, she hadn’t used it in a while. Once she was finished she went to take a shower, coming back with wet hair and no grease or black smudges. Artemis couldn’t help but stare as she walked out from the hallway. 

“Am I magnetic or something?” Sela said looking over her shoulder, Artemis tried to play it cool realizing she had been caught looking.

“You aren’t smooth at all.” she hugged Artemis from behind. 

“I umm...” Artemis had no idea what to say. 

“Relax, I’d be insulted if you didn’t look.” The girl said, she pulled on the android’s arm to turn her around. The hugging didn’t end though, instead Sela made grabby hands at the android, in an attempt to get Artemis to pick her up.

“What does this mean?” Artemis questioned mimicking the motion, it made Sela giggle. 

“It means, pick me up dummy.” 

“Oh.” With this Artemis lifted her and leaned back against the edge of the bench. Sela wrapped her arms around the android’s neck and her legs around the waist. Leaning in and kissing Artemis’ neck, drawing a low hum out of her. 

“Can you feel that? When I kiss you?” She asked. 

“No, my pain sensors are well...just that, pain sensors. They can’t simulate anything else.” Artemis explained, and a disapproving grunt came from Sela. 

“That annoys me, I wish you could feel it.”

“I don’t need to feel it to know what it means, beautiful.” 

“I know, but it would mean a lot more if you could.” Sela said, Artemis really couldn’t argue with her about it. She not only wished she could feel it herself, but Sela was the one with a point of reference to argue from. She was human, Artemis was not. “Do you know if there is any way to change that?” 

“Its possible that there may be a system that could be tuned or possibly even one that could be added. In order to achieve said level of sensory input.” 

“Ill look into it for you, don’t worry about it.” Sela said with a rather large smile. Then it grew quiet, neither of them wanted to move either. They sat there content with each other, Sela gently running her hands over cool metal and hardened plastic. Artemis just letting it happen, with not a single ounce of desire to complain. After several minutes, Sela leaned back from her hug and just stared at the glowing eyes of her android. 

“Something on your mind?” Artemis asked. 

“To think that something that once killed on command, could be in love with a human. It’s fascinating, you’re honestly a thing of wonder, Arty.” Sela said marveling at the thought. Those words made the android happy, the simple fact that Sela found her ‘fascinating’, was heart warming. 

“I could say the same about you, Sels. A human falling in love with a machine, a machine made by the very people you hate. Well that, Sela, doesn’t sound like a common occurrence either.” As Artemis spoke, Sela blushed. 

“You’re much more than a machine, love, you’re human like me but just without the flesh and blood.” She stated. 

“Touching, did you practice that?” Artemis replied. Earning an amused scoff from the girl.

“Shut up. You know I mean it!” Sela retorted. 

“Hahaha, yes beautiful. I know all too well.” Artemis leaned down slightly, pressing her head to the girl’s. As their heads touched Sela placed a kiss on the front of Artemis’ helmet. 

“I love you” Sela whispered. 

“I love you too.” Artemis whispered back. They remained quiet for a minute then Artemis spoke again. “Ill have to leave soon, you know”

“Mmm, don’t remind me.” 

“And by soon I mean in fifteen minutes.” 

“Already?!! Uggggh...” Sela groaned.

“I know, sucks doesn’t it.” Artemis teased. 

“You have no idea.....guess you should start getting ready.” 

“Yeah, but one more thing.” 

“What?” Sela said eyebrow raised. 

“Give me another kiss.”

Sela smiled and did as requested, kissing her helmet. Then she planted a second kiss on the engraved scar, holding it for several seconds. Sela hopped off the android leaning against the bench. Artemis turned around and began to attach her gear, Vale’s rifle on her left hip, shotgun on her right. Running one final system check before giving herself the all clear. She reached out with her left hand and touched the scar that adorned the girls eye. Sela leaned into the touch sighing with her eyes closed, she enjoyed how gentle the seven foot tall android could be. Artemis rubbed the girls cheek with her thumb, then pulled away and made for the strider’s lift

“Come back to me alright? And I mean in once piece!” Sela commanded. 

“Yes ma’am.” Artemis responded, turning around on one foot to give a military salute. 

The android stepped on the lift platform turning around as it began to rise. The last gesture they made to each other, was a wave. Sela smiled as she waved, Artemis cherished that smile until the lift reached the top breaking their vision of each other. This was it, this was her moment. 

This was Artemis’ moment to redeem herself, or die trying...

~end~


	26. To Nearly Die Trying

Chapter 26: To Nearly Die Trying

Artemis had been flying for several hours, the location that she had been given was an extremely far distance from the fort. It seemed odd to the android, that Corvus would set up a rendezvous this far out. She worried that this might be a trap by Corvus, she was the only none hostile ART unit they had encountered. Not doubting Corvus’ inability to control themselves when presented with an opportunity to learn more about the dominion. Irregardless she had to place some level if trust in them, Corvus was the only way she could have found the location of Sela’s mother. 

Artemis was getting closer to the rendezvous point, she began to scan for any signs of Corvus. As she passed over a clearing of trees what she saw shocked her. She was staring at a Corvus outpost, it was a small outpost, but even still it wasn’t what the android was expecting. She made her decent slowly hoping she wouldn’t be shot down by their air defenses. As she got lower, the fear of being shot mounted more and more in the back of her mind. But no warning signals ever appeared on her HUD, she touched down in front of the large reinforced gate to the compound. A Corvus soldier standing in one of the guard towers eyed her with a sniper. She made sure to not make any sudden movements, simply waiting for Agent Marcus to show. It took several minutes, but the gates to the outpost finally opened, Marcus with two soldiers in tow approached Artemis. 

“Ahh look at that, yeh made it on time.” He spoke, Artemis had completely for gotten about the accent that he had. 

“Let’s get inside, Lass, follow me.” He motioned with his hand for her to follow. She complied and followed behind the colossus and his escort. They walked past the main gate and into the courtyard of the outpost. The soldiers that were following hims dispersed returning to their posts on the perimeter. Inside soldiers, men and women, were running laps, practicing their aim, or performing their guard duties. It had been a long while, since Artemis had seen military coordination and routine like this. It brought back memories that she wasn’t at all fond of, memories of darker times. Marcus stopped the android and pointed to an area next to a concrete barrier. 

“Wait there, I’ve got to get me men ready. Aye, they may be skilled but they’re not exactly the fastest lot.” He explained, Artemis nodded and he turned, walking towards what looked like a barracks. 

Artemis leaned against the concrete barrier, patiently waiting for the man to return. She noticed that, all though the outpost was small, maybe medium at best, in size. The number of soldiers that roamed around the camp seemed odd, definitely more than the place could hold for an extended period of time. Artemis began to contemplate why, when a medium sized rock struck her on the head. It wasnt large enough to hurt, but it definitely got her attention. There were too men, dressed in military fatigues with dark patches around their armpits and chest. Artemis guessed they had just gotten done with their routine exercise course, and that they were harassing her because they knew what she was just by looking at her armor. She attempted to ignore them, but another rock was hurled at her, this time it was slightly larger catching her on the shoulder. The annoying, but tiny sting of pain that shot through her made her clench her fists and give a glare at the two men. They both threw another at her, one hitting her chest the other missed. She was deeply aggravated now, her hands latched on to the concrete barrier to restrain herself from anything rash. The two men were laughing hysterically at her then one of them threw another. This one was covered in mud, striking her on the head where her scar was. The mud rubbed off and smeared onto the engraving of the scar. 

She’d had it with them, she let go of the barrier and walked over to them, hands clenched into fists. The looks on their faces changed from ones of laughter and amusement to ones of worry and fear. One of them was smart enough to run away but the other wasn’t, he was too paralyzed by fear. Artemis with a low angry growl grabbed his shirt and lifted him up. 

“He-hey! Put me down you fucking asshole!” He screamed. Some of the other soldiers turned around to see what the commotion was. Those that were armed immediately raised their weapons at her, shouting commands to put him down or they would shoot. 

She didnt though, instead pulled him to her helmet giving him a long angry stare. Unbeknownst to her, Marcus was standing right behind her, motioning for the guards to lower their weapons. 

“Artemis.” He called. 

She didn’t say anything, she just looked over her right shoulder at the colossus, as he eyeballed the situation. Looking at the android, he could see the mud on her scar, he noticed the mud on the hands of the soldier she was dangling. He was knew what had happened, he wasn’t about to let it slide just to favor his own men either. Discipline was key and important trait to have after all, and one that needed to be taught. 

“I see.” He said

“T-Tell her to put me down!” The soldier yelled. Marcus grunted in annoyance. 

“Alright. Artemis?” She turned her head again, after having returned it to the source of her anger. 

“Throw him.” He commanded . 

“W-Wait what?!” The soldier stammered. 

Artemis was more than happy to oblige, she looked for the nearest pile of mud. Chuckling to herself she then hurled the man into said pile, it was a deep pile too. He landed face first, then proceeded to roll from the force of being thrown. He groaned in pain as he came to a stop, he attempted to stand up but only stumbled back onto his ass. The courtyard filled with laughter, and Marcus walked over to where the man sat covered in mud.

“Next time be nicer to my guests, laddie.”  
He said, then walked back to the android and his men. 

“Lets go we have a great distance to travel.” They made their way out of the base and took off toward their destination. 

~Midnight, The Next Day~ 

They had been traveling for a day, and were now several hours worth of flying, away from the dominion camp. They had set up camp to rest before they would recon tomorrow and attack at midnight. Artemis leaned against a tree semi-illuminate by the fire at the center of the camp. She was quietly thinking about Sela, her beautiful face and hair. It made the android happy to just think about her, she loved the girl more than she would ever be able to put into words. But that was why she was using actions, like saving her mother, to express her care and commitment. A cracking branch behind her, pulled her out of her thoughts. She turned, blades extending from her arms, but it wasn’t anything dangerous that had startled her. It was just Marcus. 

“Easy it’s only me, Lass.” He quickly stated, raising his hands in surrender. 

“Oh.” She said, sheathing her blades and relaxing.

Marcus chuckled and made his way to sit on a small boulder next to her. She returned to her position against the tree. The android looked the man over, having never seen him outside of his colossus. He was rather well built, bulky muscles, tall, and looked to be in his early thirties. His hair was a brownish ginger color, the short facial hair that he had was a bit darker but still some noticeably ginger. Though, she wondered why he had come over to her. Maybe he wanted to talk or had questions to ask about the Dominion, those were the only reasons Artemis could think of. 

“So, Artemis?” He began. “I have three questions for you, that okay?”

“I suppose, but I wont answer them if I don’t feel it’s appropriate for you to know.” She said establishing a boundary. 

“Aye, that seems fair to me.” He agreed, “My first question, how did you get free of the Dominion?” 

“They abandoned the ART program after your latest fight with them. One I took part in, they placed kill orders on all rogue units. So naturally I had no choice.” She explained. 

“I see, I’m surprised that they didn’t relay orders for the ART units to return and be decommissioned.” He said. 

“I am as well. Most would have followed that order, including me. But I guess they didn’t think to do so, or maybe they did and I just didn’t get ths memo.” She said solemnly, the thought of her blindly following orders that would lead to her death, troubled her. Especially now, given what she had to live for, that being Sela. 

“Alright, second. Who are we here to rescue? My guess is that you didn’t have anyone close in the dominion. So this must be for someone else and not yourself.” He said. 

“You are correct this isn’t for me. But I’m not willing to tell you who I’m saving them for. You already know who I’m after though, don’t you?” She said firing back with her own question.

“Hmm, aye that I do.” He said in confirmation. “Selis Heiss, a citizen taken prisoner after the Battle Of Freemark?” 

“Yes, that’s correct” she replied. 

“What does she mean to that girl, hmm?” He asked, the question took Artemis by surprise. 

“What girl?” She said trying to play dumb. 

“The girl that my men always report you being with. What did you think we wouldn’t notice something strikingly similar to an ART unit walking through the fort?” He stated with a chuckle. She cursed to herself, of course they had been watching. 

“She’s...the girl’s mother..” Artemis answered reluctantly, she couldn’t ignore the question because he already knew about Sela. It’d be pointless to lie, he’d see right through it. 

“Oh?! Really?!” He said sounding surprised. 

“Yes, really.” Artemis muttered. 

“Were you asked~?” He tried to question. But Artemis cut him off, “No, she did not ask me to do this.” 

“Then why are you doing it?” 

“Because I....I ruined her life...” she said quietly. 

“Ruined it, in what way?” He probed. 

“I was there...at the Battle of Freemark. I destroyed her home. I took basically everything from her, all be it not directly~.” She explained further 

“Guilty by association.” He interrupted, providing a description to her feelings. She simply nodded. “I understand. You seek a redemption or an un-needed forgiveness.” 

“Yes.” 

“Ok. So then my final question is, what is your relationship with her? I doubt you would try this, if she was merely just a friend.”

“You’re wrong, I would. And she is just a friend.” She said. Mentioning Sela as just a friend, hurt somewhat, even though it was just a lie. 

“My reports say otherwise, especially the one of you two in the park.” He said smugly. Artemis sighed, they really had seen everything she had been up to. 

“We’re....together...” she said.

“Together as in, in love?” He said sounding confused. 

“Yes...like that.” At this Marcus made a strange noise half disbelief and half awe. 

“Really! Are you jokin’ with me, Lass?” He laughed lightly. 

“No, I love her and she feels the same! Im not joking around, Marcus!” She snapped at him, cutting off his laughter.

“Yeesh, calm down Lass. But you must realize how strange that sounds. A human and an android, not to mention one that came from the people she probably hates the most, in love?” He said trying to reason with her. “She does know where you’re from, right?” 

“Yes, she does. The scar is proof of that.” She said pointing to it.

“Ahh, so thats how you got that.” He said, more to himself than to her. 

Silence fell over the two, Artemis turned her gaze from him, over to the darkness of the forest and the sky. Marcus did the same, but he also fiddled with a coin that was in his hand. Artemis saw, and it would be rude if she didn’t ask him about at least something. 

“Whats the coin for?” She asked 

“Oh this here?” He said holding it in his palm. Then tossing it at Artemis, who caught it precisely and inspected it. “Its a gift from my wife. I keep it with me where ever I go, reminds me of her.” 

“Reminds you? Do you not see her much?”  
She inquired, still looking over the coin, its design was definitely exotic. 

“No, she’s dead. Illness took her, nothing we could do, but I’ve made peace with it.” 

“Oh....Im sorry to hear that.” She said, tossing the coin back, feeling bad for asking about it with she had just been told. 

“Its alright Lass.” He reassured, stepping down from the boulder. “I suppose I should let you be, and get some rest.”

She nodded at him and he turned to walk, back to the campfire. Artemis was deep in thought about something as he left. She lifted he head, and looked over her shoulder to call him. 

“Marcus.” She said loud enough for him to hear. He stopped and looked back. 

“Yes Lass?” He said. 

“If I don’t make it back from this....well alive. Can you tell Sela, that I love her.” She said, her voice uneven. 

“Aye, that I will. But really, you should be planning on telling her that yourself. You’ll make it back, this wont be that hard.” He said, smiling at the android. 

“Right...You’re right.” 

“Goodnight, Artemis.” 

“Goodnight.” She replied in kind. 

She thought deeply that night. Worrying about not returning to Sela like she had promised. How heartbroken the girl would be, how lonely and guilty she would feel. It would kill her on the inside. She couldn’t let that happen

~After Noon, The Next Day~ 

Artemis eyed the camp with her enhanced vision, scouting the defenses. The camp was surrounded in military grade fences, guard posts on each of the four corners of the camp. There seemed to be only light and medium infantry stationed here, a great number of them. It seems the Dominion had forgone any preparations against an attack. Artemis assumed they had thought the alarm was too insignificant to warrant a garrison. 

“This should be relatively easy, nothing too serious to deal with, its mostly infantry.” She said to Marcus and his squad. The other two were named George and Lang, Lang being a too notch marksmen and George being a natural at CQC. 

“Good then, we’ll make a plan and attack at Midnight.”  
Marcus said.’

~Midnight~ 

Artemis was doing one last gear check, making sure everything was in order. This mission had to be a success, the android wouldn’t allow it to fail. But the possibility of messing up and not returning home also terrified her to no end. She inspected vale’s rifle, and felt a nonexistent hand on her shoulder. 

‘Are you ready for this, Arty?’ Vale spoke quietly.

‘Y-Yeah I’m ready.’ Artemis replied, trying to hide the fact that she was nervous. 

‘Relax you’ll pull through this don’t worry. Imagine how happy she’ll be when she see’s you walking back with her mother. She’ll practically be ecstatic!’ Vale reassured. 

‘You think so?’ 

‘I know so.’ 

Marcus’ voice came over the comms, interrupting their conversation. He was laying out the details for their plan one last time. Lang and Marcus would provide covering fire and destroy the guard posts overlooking the front gate. George and Artemis would dash to the front gate and bust it down escorting the prisoners out. They would them fall back to the woods, george would then lead them to the strider with a sentinel escort waiting half a mile out. While Marcus, Lang, and herself would cover their retreat from the tree line. They all sounded off with an understanding of the plan. Then laid in wait for the right moment. 

Thirty minutes later the guards had just completed their routine swap of personnel when Marcus fired a mortar at the right guard tower. The tower exploded and collapsed taking whoever was in it with it. A split second later Lang fired two rounds from his rifle at the guards in the left tower, dropping them bot instantly.

“George, Artemis Go!” Marcus commanded. 

George and Artemis erupted from the tree line in full sprint towards the front gate. The camp’s alarm began to sound and guards began to pour from alternative exits to the base. Artemis readied her rifle and fired at a squad of three who were taking aim, she caught two of them but missed the third. Fortunately lang was watching her back, a round cracked by her and into the guard’s chest killing him. George fired his shotgun at a guard that was on the catwalk above the gate firing at them. The buckshot when straight through his light armor and he fell over the railing and in front of the gate. The two had managed to get to the gate, they could hear guards yelling out frantic orders to shoot them, a team of roughly twelve guards rounded the corner and opened fire. The rounds were deflected by their shields but they wouldn’t hold, Artemis turned to open fire with her rifle killing three. George couldn’t help he was busy priming the charges to blow the gate. 

“Marcus, a hand over here please!” She called out. 

“Already, on it!” He said, followed immediately by the sound of a large rotary cannon spewing lead at the group of guards. 

They yelped and screamed as they were mowed down by the cannon. Artemis finished the last few stragglers, then turned back to George to check the status of the chargers. 

“Primed and ready! Get back!” George announced, the android did just that. 

The gates exploded and were left agape by the explosion, George rushed in under the cover of the smoke left over. Several shotgun blasts could be heard as he rushed down the hall way to the holding cells, Artemis cleared their back and then rushed in after. Artemis, being the most familiar with Dominion tech, was tasked with accessing the cell controls. George was covering the hall way sending grenade down the hall way stop a squad of guard from advancing. Artemis hacked through firewall after firewall until she cracked the security and the opened the cells. She instructed the shocked prisoners to follow her, they did so without hesitation. She dashed to George’s position helping him clear the remaining guards. They then pushed back down the hall way, waiting at the front gate for the all clear from Marcus. Rotary cannon fire burst through the trees along with two mortar rounds. 

“Go now!” Marcus commanded. 

Artemis and George didn’t hesitate, they charged through the gates prisoners in tow. Splitting off from the crowd some they didn’t draw any fire in their direction. Artemis turned to fire a couple of quick bursts and then began to run back to the tree line again. Un-noticed by anyone in the squad, a rocket team had taken position on the catwalk, aiming at Artemis’ path. The fired and the rocket hurled through the air toward her. 

‘ARTEMIS MOVE!’ Vale yelled out to her. She wasn’t able dodge fully in time, she was knocked back several feet, shrapnel embedded into her frame. Most of it missed vital systems, but it was still painful. She attempted to get up, but received a kick to the mid section making her fall back down. The android rolled over to see what was assaulting her, and what she saw left her in disbelief. It was another ART unit, they were supposed to be decommissioned how was this one alive and why was it here? 

“ARTM-17 you are in violation of code 738-29 and other numerous acts of treason. Your sentence is death through forceful termination. Surrender now and make this easier for the both of us.” It spoke. 

“Artemis!” Marcus called to her charging the other ART unit shield raised. He delivered a powerful bash with his shield, sending it back a few feet, before unleashing a torrent of flames at it from his flamethrower.

Artemis stood up and began to make her way back to the tree line while he covered her. She reached the edge of the trees and called for him firing with her rifle, he turned and ran back. When he reached the edge they both began to run through the forrest, taking turns to stop and fire back at the enemy. They were roughly half way to the strider when Artemis was tackled from the side by the ART unit. The two tumbled into a flurry of punches Marcus turned to help, but the other android turned was on top of Artemis and turned to fire at him. It forced him to raise his shield, Artemis took this chance to punch the ART unit in the helmet knocking it off her. She quickly stood up and readied herself, blades extending. The unit charged taking jabs at Artemis with it’s own blades. They were evenly matched, each blow was blocked by the other, every kick was side stepped. Marcus made an attempt to help but he was again halted by more gun fire this time it was the guards from the camp they had caught up and had started to open fire. He had to hold them off and hope Artemis could handle herself. 

The two androids traded blows some getting through while others were deflected. Artemis dashed backwards and grabbed the shot gun that she still had on her hip, readying it to fire. She was just about to pull the trigger when the gun was knocked out of her hands and a blade was sent through her midsection. She had been too slow, the pain that she felt was excruciating, she let out a scream. 

The blade was pulled out and she was kicked onto her back. The ART unit picked up the shotgun and pinned her down with its foot, aiming the gun at Artemis’ left arm it pulled the trigger. The buck shot was so concentrated due to the close range that Artemis’ arm was severed in one shot. Sparks from the wires in her arm shot out in all directions. She wailed in pain, the unit wasn’t done though it kneeled down and pinned Artemis’ right arm with it’s knee, it tossed the gun, and began to punch Artemis repeatedly in the head, punch after punch. The unit made sure to target the poor android’s eyes, shattering both leaving her blind. A final punch was about to be thrown when a round went through front of the winning android’s helmet. The head jerked back violently and then the body fell over, Lang had come from the strider to reinforce them. Artemis was paralyzed with pain, the shocks coursing through her body locked her from any attempts at moving. She was blind though, any attempt at standing would result in her tumbling over. 

“Lang! Grab her I’ll cover you!” Marcus said, he hadn’t had a chance to take his attention from the guards. Firing burst after burst in their direction, trees were chopped down as inaccurate volleys of bullets cut through them. 

“On it!” Lang shouted in acknowledgement. Grabbing the android and slinging her over his back the best he could. 

“Fuck!” She yelled as he lifted, her freshly severed arm was left behind as there was no time to grab it.

He fell back as fast as he could with her, firing his pistol behind him every so often to pick off anyone getting too close. They made it back to the strider and with the help of the sentinel reinforcement’s, managed to force the enemy into a retreat. Lang placed Artemis down on the table in the javelin bay. Sparks still shot out from where her left arm had once been. She was in a great deal of pain, she cursed herself for not turning the sensors off. She wailed out in pain, as she scrolled through her systems shutting off her pain sensors. The pain slowly ebbed away, and she quieted down. Marcus came into the bay to check on her. 

“Are you doing alright there, Lass? Those screams were pretty loud.” He said jokingly.

“Ohhhh I could be soo much better you have no fucking idea.” She said with a grunt. 

“Hahaha, just sit tight and enjoy the ride then yeah? We’ll be back at the fort in two days.” Marcus suggested. 

“Yeah Ill do just that...thanks. I told her I’d come back in one piece...she’s gonna be fucking pissed ugh.” Artemis said, dreading getting back. She at least wouldn’t have to see her be angry, she just had to listen to it. Marcus just shook his head and chuckled to himself walking up to the bridge. Leaving Artemis alone to herself. 

~end~


	27. Reunion

Chapter 27: Reunion

~A Day Later~ 

Artemis was still lying on the table, managing her systems and analyzing any damage. She hated being blind, the lack of vision just left her in a dark void. She could hear Marcus and the team walking around the strider letting her know if they were nearby with a hello. But she could never see them, and that bugged her. Made her feel defenseless even if she trusted them, suddenly a voice grabbed the androids attention. 

“Hello?” The voice said, it sounded feminine but old. Artemis knew it wasn’t one of the sentinels, just by that fact alone. 

“Who’s there?” Artemis replied, sitting up on the table, scooting herself back a bit to use the wall that was against the table for support. 

“Im right here.” The woman waved, not knowing that Artemis couldn’t see her. “I was told to come see you, Marcus said your name was Artemis. I hope I got that right.” 

“Yes, that is my name...forgive me, but I can’t see. My eyes were damaged in the fight.” Artemis explained, her head turning in the direction she heard the voice from. 

“Oh I’m sorry to hear that...I feel that I should apologize for your injury while saving us.” She said in a regretful tone. 

“Theres no need, I did this because I wanted to, I knew the risks. Why were you told to come see me?” Artemis questioned, why had Marcus told someone to come see her? 

“Marcus said that you were the reason I was saved.” 

A metaphorical switch was flipped after hearing this, Artemis was able to determine who it was. It was Sela’s mother, she wasn’t prepared for this, she was in a very sorry state. Not something Artemis wanted her to see during their first talk, it was embarrassing to say the least. 

“You’re Selis Heiss, then?” Artemis asked. This got the woman’s attention, she hadn’t expected to be called by her name. 

“Y-Yes, how do you know my name?” She inquired. 

“Because, I know someone that knows you.” Artemis answered, and Selis scoffed in disbelief. 

“Most of the people who knew me died in Freemark I doubt you kno~.” 

“Its your daughter.” Artemis cut her off. This made her fall silent instantly, only a shocked gasp or two, escaped her mouth. 

“S-Se...Sela’s a-alive?” Her mother asked, her voice shaking. Artemis couldn’t tell but she was barely able to hold her self together.

“She is, and she’s also the reason I recused you.” Artemis said matter of factly. 

“Oh....oh my god...she’s alive...My baby is alive! I...oh my word.” The woman was practically speechless. Artemis guessed she had gone the past 2 years with the assumption that her daughter didn’t make it. It was saddening, but not illogical for her to think in such a way. The Dominion weren’t known for letting people get away. 

“Are you alright?” Artemis said concerned for the mother’s wellbeing. A heart attack would be the last thing the android wanted. 

“Y-yes just....I’m happy...so unbelievably happy.” She said wiping tears of joy from her eyes. “Might I ask how you know my daughter and how is she doing?” 

“Me and your daughter are friends, very good friends. She is doing fine also, there might be a few scars that weren’t there when you last saw her, but she’s fine.” Artemis explained. She heard a sigh of relief come from the woman, at the news. 

“Thank you so much...I...I don’t know how to repay you for this.” 

“There’s no need, in fact just see her reaction when I surprise her with her moth~...right. i wont be able to see that, Im blind right now.” Artemis had gotten her hopes only for reality to bring her back down. She let out a low sigh of sadness. 

“Cant you just exit the suit though..?” Selis said confused, gaining control of herself. 

“I’m afraid its not that simple, ill tell you some other time.” Artemis said 

“Alright.” Selis agreed. “I still don’t know how to thank you enough for what you’ve done. I get to see my daughter again...I’m at a loss for words honestly.” 

“Don’t mention it. I was glad to do it.” Artemis said humbly, it then grew quiet

“I suppose I should leave you be, Theres still another day of travel, until we reach the fort.” Selis said standing up. 

“Ill be here, I cant really go anywhere.” Artemis joked, earning a laugh from the woman. 

“Hahaha right, I’ll see you when we get to the fort.” She said, then turned and walked away back to where the rest of the rescued prisoners were. 

Artemis remained in her up right position opting to think about Sela, instead of micro-managing her body. That could wait for now she just wanted to think about the girl she’d do anything for. She was willing to go to the heart of rage and back, just for her. If she had to give her life to save her, she would. If she had to kill anyone to protect her, she would. Anything for the only person who cared for her and made her feel like an actual living person, and not just a machine. 

‘Hmm, she’s gonna be so happy with you Arty.’ Vale said suddenly. 

“I don’t know about that, she did tell me to come back in one piece and well, just look at my arm.” She said aloud. 

Marcus was walking by, when he heard the android speaking, he turned to see who she was talking to. But to his surprise there was no one there, he was confused. Thinking that maybe the android had taken some damage to her processor or something. 

“Ummm, Artemis who are you talking to?” He asked, standing at the base of the stairs. 

“I uhh...n-no one. Just the voices in my h~errr I mean myself, yeah just talking to myself. ” She said in a panic. 

“Right....okay.” He said, not believing her he didnt feel like questioning it though. He continued on his way up the stairs. 

‘Smooooth.’ Vale said, teasing the android. 

‘Shut up’ Artemis said embarrassed.

‘Anyways.’ The ghost began, ‘Despite your sorry state, I think she’ll be willing to forgive you when she sees what you brought home to her.’ 

‘Maybe, but I still expect some kind of angry chastising or even a slap.’ 

‘Hmm, no promises that you wont receive something like that.’  
Vale replied. 

‘Damn.’ Artemis said with a chuckle, Vale laughed with her. 

~The Next Day~ 

The strider had docked in the port, and the now free prisoners were being off-loaded and identified. They were going to be reunited with what ever family they had left afterwards. Residents of the fort had come to the docks offering food, drink, and clothing, it was a heart warming sight to behold. Sela watched from a good deal away, sitting on the back of her strider. She had no idea that the sentinels had been sent to save these people. It wasn’t like them to ever leave the fort for a mission other than patrols. Her eyes scanned the crowd as they exited the the strider’s passenger bay. Then looked along the rear of the strider laying eyes on a group helping someone down the ramp, she squinted her eyes to make out what she saw. She wasn’t able to get that good of a look though, but It was definitely someone in a javelin suit, she could tell that much. 

As they made their way down the ramp and onto the docks they stood to the side. Sela could get a better look now, the javelin was a white color, their left arm was also missing. She scanned the chest of the person, thats when she saw the insignia painted on their chest, a familiar one. It was one that only she knew of, one she had created, suddenly it clicked in her head. It was her android, she jumped from the back of the strider running full sprint in their direction. 

“ARTY!” She yelled, half way to where she was standing. The android looked up, but she was still blind, the best she could do was try and look in the direction of the sound. 

“Sels?!” Artemis called back. 

Suddenly she was tackled, not expecting the girl to jump and hug her. The android fell backwards to the ground, with Sela straddling her waist and hugging her. Head pressed into the android’s metal neck, kissing it softly and whimpering in happiness.

“I missed you.” Sela whispered to her android.

“I missed you too.” Artemis replied hugging the girl with her one good arm.

“So are you going to explain, why you’re missing an arm?” She questioned, sounding a little angry. Though she would have be furious at the android any other time, she was too happy to see her to be angry.

“I ummm....technical difficulties?” Artemis joked, hoping to get out of any trouble she was in. It made the girl giggle so perhaps it was working, though she didn’t know how well.

“Hmm, right. You haven’t heard the end of this, Arty.” She said she knew what the android was trying to do. 

“I figured as much...I wish I could at least see you right now, though.” Artemis replied with a deep sigh.

“What? Can you no~” Sela had started to say something. But she was cut off after pushing herself up a bit and seeing the smashed eyes of the android. Cupping the bot’s cheek in a gentle caring but also stern grip, inspecting the broken sockets. “WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!!! I told you to come back to me in one piece! Not with broken eyes and a missing arm you bucket of bolts!” There was a snicker from Marcus, Artemis just flipped him off.

“Wow, I was nice enough to be your seeing eye dog, and thats the thanks I get?” He mumbled in a joking manner.

“Sorry....at least you might be happy with what I brought back.” Artemis said to Sela. 

“What could possibly make me more happy than seeing you NOT BROKEN?!” Sela growled. 

“Well look hard enough and you’ll find it.” Artemis answered. Sela was about to start looking around when Marcus tapped her shoulder and directed her vision to a woman standing at the end of the docks. 

The woman was looking right back at Sela, even giving a little wave to her. Sela was trying to make out who she was, when the woman spoke to her. 

“Hi, honey...” Selis said nervously. The familiarity of the woman’s voice sent a shock down Sela’s spine. She was left in utter disbelief, she realized who it was. It was her mother. 

“M...Mom?” She stuttered tears welling up in her eyes. She stood up off the android and rush to her mother. Locking her arms around to woman’s neck, bursting into a fit of delighted crying. 

“Ohhh I missed you too, sweet pea.” Selis wrapped her arms around her daughter, who did nothing but weep into her shoulder. 

“Mom...oh my god...you’re here. You’re actually here. I can’t believe it! Oh my god! Sela managed to choke out through loud sobbing. “You’re alive....y-you’re act-actually alive, I th-th-thought you were dead!”

“Mhmm, and its all thanks to your friend too.” Selis replied brushing her daughters hair gently. 

They grew quiet, the only thing that could be heard was the distant commotion of the crowd in front of the strider and Sela’s crying. The mother gently tried to calm her daughter brushing her hair, rubbing her back, and making the embrace tighter than it already was. Selis was just barely able to contain herself after the realization that this wasn’t some dream hit her. Her eye watered but there was no crying from her, her daughter was already taking care of that. Artemis stood up, Marcus helping her steady herself, offering him a quiet thanks as he did. Artemis wished she could see the moment for herself, she could only imagine the how the two were. After not seeing each other for nearly three years, not of their own will either. Artemis figured it was a reunion that both of them had probably dreamed of every night. Artemis was extremely happy with herself still, just to have Sela happy and with her mother again was enough for her.

Sela’s crying had died down some, now just gentle sniffling and shaky breathing. She pulled back from the hug with her mother, someone she never thought she would ever see again. She had actually come to terms with something like that. The likelihood that she would either find her mother dead, or just never see her again. The thought made the girl squint her eyes in disbelief, she didnt want to think about that. Especially with them now being nothing but thoughts of a different reality. 

“I don’t know what to say, mom...I~” She said. 

“How about you thank that friend of yours behind you. She’s the one that made this happen.” Selis said in a motherly tone. 

“Arty?” Sela asked, turning around to face her. 

“Y-Yes?” She answered. 

“Come here.” Sela said 

“I cant, I’m blind.” She remaindered her.

“Right.” Sela said, stepping away from her mother. Walking over to the android. “Can kneel for me?” 

“Of course.” Artemis answered kneeling down on one leg. 

The girl cupped the android’s head in her hands, brushing the metal plates with her thumbs. She pressed her head to Artemis’, sighing as they touched. Then kissed her helmet, trailing them down to android’s scar. Artemis hummed in response to the tenderness she was receiving, rubbing the back of the girl with her arm. 

“Love?” Sela whispered. 

“Yes, beautiful?” 

“Why did you do this for me?” 

“Because...I felt like I had taken soo much from you, your home, family, and your past. Yet, you had given me so much. I never expected to be cared for in the way that you do. So, I felt it was only right for me to give back at least one of those things.” 

“Arty, you didn’t have to. I never would’ve asked you to fix my life.” 

“I know you wouldn’t have, but truth be told it was something that I wanted to do, regardless of being asked to.” 

“Mmm, you’re too sweet. I don’t know how I’ll make up for it.” 

“I don’t need anything. I did this just for you to be happy.” 

“Hmm well I‘ll have you know, Arty. That I already was happy, cause I had you.” 

“I could tell, but whats wrong with a little more happiness?” Artemis said, earning a tender laugh from Sela. 

“Absolutely. Nothing.” Sela pulled Artemis’ head into her chest hugging it with all her being, peppering the top with little kisses. 

“I love you, Sels.” Artemis whispered. 

“I love you too, Arty. So, so, so much you don’t know what this means to me.” Sela said with a kiss. 

“Ehh, I have some idea my beautiful angel.” 

Sela played off the sweet flattery with a shy and flustered, bright pink blush.

“So...about that arm..”

“And my eyes..” Artemis added, with a light laugh.

“Those too.” Sela giggled. 

“Marcus?” Artemis called, voice semi-muffled from having her face hugged

“Lass?” He answered. 

“Would it be possible for Corvus, to build me a new arm using my schematics? Darryl can handle the eyes I’m pretty sure.” Artemis asked

“Aye, I suppose it’d be possible. But they will probably ask a favor of you, or more information.” Marcus stated. 

“Right, I wouldn’t expect anything less to be honest.” 

“I don’t know if I like the idea of you owing, Corvus anything.” Sela chimed in. 

“Well they’re the only way I can get my arm back so...” Artemis said, making Sela sigh.

“Ugh, fine. Just keep the Corvus favors to a minimum, okay?” She said. 

“Yes ma’am.” 

“Good now lets go get you those eyes. Mom?” 

“Yes, dear?” Selis said, a smile was on her face. No doubt from the adorable display of affection Sela had given to Artemis. 

“Care to come with?” Sela asked

“Sure, I need to catch up with you.” She said. 

Artemis stood as Selis agreed, touching Sela on the shoulder. She would need a guide to be able to get through the city, Sela was happy to oblige. Not that she would ever say no, to holding the android’s hand. She took the metal hand in her own, then the three of them began to walk through the city, towards The Spiff.

~end~


	28. Untrusting

Chapter 28: Trust

~Mid Day~ 

Artemis was currently in the back receiving repairs for her eyes. The task was expected to take several hours and they had arrived roughly an hour ago. Sela and her mother had taken a seat in the front lobby, discussing the things that had happened since they last saw each other. Selis talked mostly about the things she had seen during her time in the camp, prisoners weren’t treated kindly, they were kept in cells until their time to work came, they would then complete their tasks and then return to their cells exhausted. They were allowed to sleep and were give something that passed as food, but just barely. Sela explained what she had done in the past three years, her being rescued by Teacher, her training as a freelancer, and her meeting Artemis. When she talked about Artemis, her mother’s intrigue piqued. She wanted to know more about the person that had saved her. 

“She had told me that getting out of the javelin was complicated. Why is that? Selis asked. 

“She’s...its because she’s not human, mom.” Sela answered, this only made her mother give her a confused look. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Artemis isn’t a person in a javelin suit...she’s an android, a machine.” She explained. Her mother’s expression remained just as confused. 

“But, she acts so human how can she possibly be a machine?” Selis asked dumbfounded. 

“She isn’t just some simple machine, mother. She’s much much more than that, she has the ability to think and feel on her own. She can make tough decisions and have feelings about things without being told by someone. While her shell may look like a machine, up in that beautiful helmet of hers theres a mind of its own.” The girl tried to explain.

“I don’t fully understand how thats possible, but I guess theres a lot of things in this world that don’t make sense.” She admitted. “S-So then who made her? I knew Corvus was advanced but not that advanced.” 

Sela dreaded this questions because her mother would likely hate being told the truth. The emotional damage that the dominion had caused to her mother was one that would no doubt, be deeply engrained. So much so that she might find the relationship between her and the android, repulsive. 

“Sela?” Her mother prompted. 

“She’s not from Corvus.” She answered. 

“Well then who made her? Regulators?”

“No.” 

“Some Freelancer?” 

“Nope.” 

“Shaper relic accident?”

“No.”

“Then who the hell made her?! Im not going to play the guessing game Sela.” Her mother said raising her voice slightly in annoyance. Sela looked down at the floor worried about what would happen next.

“Artemis is...Dominion..” Sela mumbled. 

“She’s from where? Speak up, dear.” Her mother asked. 

“The Dominion made her.” 

Her mother’s face turned from confusion to disgust and anger. Though who she was angry at was unclear, it could been Artemis, Sela, or the Dominion. Sela believed it was directed at Artemis, and if it was she wasn’t about to let it stand. Artemis was someone that didn’t deserve to be seen as some evil murderous machine. It wasn’t who the android was, and not something that she wanted to be either. 

“Dominion?!” Her mother said voice raised louder than before. 

“Yes mother, Dominion.” Sela said.

“Are you kidding me?! You’ve made friends with some murderous robot not some thing with a soul.” Anger and hatred was deeply entwined with her words. Sela knew she hated the Dominion with every ounce of her being. She continued on, slinging insult after insult at her daughter’s friend. Sela was trying to hold herself back but the words were not kind and they were loud. She couldn’t escape it that was the worst part. “She probably doesn’t even care about you, just gaining your trust so she can smother you in your sleep.”

Something in Sela snapped, she turned her head from the floor eyes glaring at her mother. Hands clenched into fists, her blood was boiling, the very notion that Artemis was just using her made her furious. For her mother to think that, after the android had just come back wounded and blind from rescuing her. Doing it all for Sela, without even being asked, to say that the android didn’t care about her was flat out delusional. 

“What did you just say?” Sela said with a deep growl. 

“I said she probably doesn’t even care about you.” Her mother stated, not backing down in the slightest.

“Doesn’t care?!!” Sela yelled. 

“Yeah, thats what I said.”

“Doesn’t care?! Are you fucking delusional?! To say something so god damn ignorant blows my fucking mind!” Sela got louder and closer to her mother’s face, she’d had it with her. 

“To say something like that after she just risked her fucking life to bring you back to me! There isn’t some ulterior motive behind this mother, she did this FOR ME! Don’t you fucking dare say that she doesn’t care! The last person that tried to fix my life died! She is the only person that has successfully fixed any part of it, much less come back after doing so! I love her and I will not allow you to say something so absolutely ridiculous!”

Sela had been yelling the whole time, the entire shop had come to a stand still watching the display of anger unfold. Her face was red, brows furrowed in anger, and her hands shook from her clenching them so tightly. “The strider is in dock 25. I don’t want to talk to you anymore right now, so just leave. When we get back you best leave her alone!” 

Sela stood up and stormed into the back of the shop, leaving her mother in the front lobby. Selis was shocked, she hadn’t expected her daughter to explode like that. Everyone in the shop was still staring, after the initial shock wore off, she stood and walked out trying to hide her face from the onlookers. She felt terrible but her opinions of the android hadn’t changed, even if she had saved her. Something that was Dominion always stayed Dominion. 

~Minutes later~

Sela sat down on one of the benches in the shop’s work space, after pacing for what seemed like and eternity. She was practically steaming with anger, she turned to look at Darryl repairing Artemis on the center table. He looked up casually and then went back to work, Artemis was locked in place while Darryl worked to prevent any accidents. It gave her peace of mind seeing her android being fixed, it also brought down her wild anger. The things that her mother had said were still stuck in her head. But she wasn’t going to let them make her doubt the android’s love for her. 

“Yah know yer not supposed to be back here.” Darryl said. 

“Don’t care.” She replied. Darryl just snickered, shaking his head a bit. 

“Typical. Can’t follow rules, can yah?” He teased. 

“Nope.” 

“Yah know we heard all that, right? The yellin’ I mean” He stated and Sela sighed. 

“I figured.” She said her voice low, her head looking to the floor in embarrassment

“Beautiful?” Artemis called to her. 

“Yes, love?” She replied lifting her head up. 

“W-What was that about?” The android asked, judging by the words she heard. Words like “Dominion” and “I love her”, she had some vague idea as to what. 

“It was about you...she doesn’t trust you. Thinks you’re just trying to kill me.” Sela answered. 

“Wow, thats a stretch after bein’ rescued.” Darryl chimed in.

“Mhmm.” Sela hummed in agreement. She slid off the bench and walked over to the center table, grabbing a chair to sit next to her android. 

“You...don’t believe her do you? I would never willingly~” Artemis began to say before being cut off. 

“Mmm, I know Arty. I know you would never hurt me.” She said, placing her hand in the android’s metal one. 

“Willingly?” Darryl questioned the android, his interest was piqued. 

“A couple of weeks ago she...lost control of herself and nearly hurt me.” Sela explained. 

“I wasn’t myself in that moment, I lost control of all functions. Like I had been infected with a virus or something. I was powerless to stop it, I...I’m worried it’ll happen again. I may not regain control if it does, it scares me in all honesty.” Artemis added on. 

“Hmm, diagnostics?” Darryl asked. 

“Three thousand four hundred and fifty times, and I’ve found nothing each time.” The android answered.

“Strange, before yah leave let me run a scan. Ill get back to yah if I find anythin’, sound good?” He suggested. 

“I’d appreciate that, make me feel less insane.” Artemis said with a chuckle. Silence fell over the group, the only thing that broke the quiet was the sound of wires being soldered in place. Sela gently brushed the android’s arm, suddenly something popped into her head. 

“Hey Darryl?” She said. 

“What?” He replied. 

“What do you know about systems that can replicate the feelings of touch?” She inquired. 

“Huh?” He said raising an eyebrow. 

Sela really didn’t want to explain cause it’d sound weird, but she’d have to if Darryl was going to understand what she meant. Her face grew a little red from embarrassment and then she began to explain. 

“I-Is there any way for Arty to feel things besides just pain. A system that could simulate gentle touches li-like a hug or a hand on the shoulder?” Her voice was nervous and she spoke hurriedly. Darryl just chuckled to himself. 

“Hmm, I reckon there would somethin’ like that, though I wouldn’t have it. If thats what yer askin’, however my best guess would be Corvus or some blackmarket dealer, maybe the Regulators. Corvus is shady but the Regulators though, they tend to be honest, long as the trade is fair and goes off without any issues that is.” He explained. 

“You sound like you’ve had experience with Regulators before.” Artemis commented. 

“Hehe, yeah take a look around. Can’t get much of the stuff I got just by lookin’ through normal markets.” 

“Fair enough.” Artemis admitted. 

“So...we could find something like that?” Sela inquired sounding excited. 

“Yeah, I reckon. Just gotta know where to stick yer nose.” He answered, and Sela’s face lit up with happiness. 

“Great! I’ll get on that then, Arty.” She said. 

“Don’t get into too much trouble, okay?” Artemis said. 

“Ohhhh! Like you’re in a position to be telling me to stay out of trouble, Mrs. One Arm.” The girl joked, poking fun at the fact that Artemis only had one arm. 

Artemis grumbled and Sela just laughed at her. The sound of her laugh was so sweet to the android, Sela always managed to make her happy just with that laugh. Then again maybe it wasn’t the laugh, maybe it was just her. What if it was because Sela was just Sela, lovable and sweet. Artemis knew that she made her happy either way, and she was content with that. The reasons didn’t matter, all that mattered was that she loved the girl. The android also had to admit that Sela doing that for her was touching and a sign of a mutual love. 

“T-Thank you..S-Sels” Artemis stammered. 

“Ohh don’t mention it, anything for you.” She said with a smile that Artemis couldn’t see. 

“Aww how cute.” Darryl said in a friendly but mocking tone. “Y’all are the weirdest couple in this city yah know that, right? An I don’t mean actin’ weird, I mean weird as in y’all aren’t exactly orthodox. An android and a human ain’t common, yah know?” 

“Mmm, I know and I’m fine with that.” Sela said, putting her hand in the android’s. Artemis just hummed in agreement, promptly closing her hand around the human’s. “How much longer till you’re done, Darryl?” 

“About another hour yah doubled the time of repairs, since yer girlfriend here is missin’ both eyes this time.” Darryl answered. 

“Uugghh.” Sela groaned resting her head on the android’s midsection.

“I would say sorry but it sounds like you don’t want to have me repaired, how hurtful.” Artemis teased.

“Maybe I don’t.” Sela fired back. 

“Ouch.” Artemis chuckled, and Sela just gave a tired giggle. 

“Don’t worry, I still love you. Even if you’re missing an arm.” 

“Mmm, thats reassuring.” Artemis said, pulling her hand from Sela’s, and moving it to comb the girls hair. 

~end~


	29. Confrontation

Chapter 29: Confrontation

 

~Early Afternoon~ 

Sela and Artemis had finished at The Spiff and made it back to the strider, by early afternoon. Sela had gone to take a shower in the hopes of relaxing, leaving Artemis in the Javelin bay to tinker with things. She still hadn’t made any head way with finding something else to occupy herself with. The temporary loss of her arm made the usual task, of cleaning and working on weapons, much more frustrating. However, having her arm back wouldn’t really change anything. Her mind was already heavily distracted, thinking about what Sela’s mother had said about her. 

The android couldn’t blame the woman given what the Dominion had done to her.  
But to so quickly turn to hating her, a day after being rescued. It unsettled Artemis, she didn’t want to have the mother of the girl she loved to hate her. This reunion hadn’t turned out the way she expected, is should’ve been happy and full of bonding. But, instead it seemed to be dark and distant. The sound of something clanging to the floor behind her, drew her attention from her thoughts. 

It was in fact the person she had been thinking about, Sela’s mother. The woman had dropped a basket of clothes, some that she had bought thanks to Sela and some of her daughter’s own clothes. 

“Damnit...” Selis muttered, bending down to pick them up. Artemis walked over and proceeded to help her, picking up several pieces and placing them in the basket. 

“I don’t need your help.” Selis grumbled. Artemis just ignored her and continued to help.

“Why do you hate me?” Artemis asked, placing the last few pieces of clothing in the basket. 

“You should know why.” Selis answered in an unfriendly tone. Lifting the basket, placing it on a nearby table turning around to talk to Artemis. “I don’t trust you, the Dominion doesn’t change. So I have little reason to believe that their machines can do the same.” 

“Even after I saved your life?” Artemis probed further. 

“Yes, it’s probably some kind of milestone in a plan to kill my daughter.” She said confidently. 

“Really? So, losing my arm and my eyes just to save you, is part of some plan I have to kill your daughter?” Artemis scoffed. The woman seemed to doubt idea, averting the android’s gaze, shifting her eyes to anywhere but Artemis’.

“Y-Yes, it is” she stammered. 

“That’s absurd, I would never hurt your daughter.” Artemis said. 

“Right, and the idea that an android made by the Dominion. Can one day, just decide to leave on it’s own, is just so believable.” Selis retorted.

“It’s not, but so far I have done nothing to say that I am still what I used to be.” Artemis challenged. 

“I highly doubt that.” She said.

Artemis clenched her hand into a fist, and growled. She hated that Selis wasn’t wrong, it made her furious to think about the night she lost control. If the were two of her, Artemis would’ve ripped the out of control version into tiny pieces for even laying a finger on Sela. But there was only one of her, the out of control and in control were part of the same android. If she ever hurt the poor girl, she’d put an end to it. If it meant Sela would be safe, Artemis would gladly decommission herself, even though that meant she would never be able to see Sela again. And while it would hurt the human emotionally Artemis knew that, given the time, Sela would move on. Selis had been looking at Artemis the entire time, trying to judge the android reaction.

“You have hurt her, haven’t you?” Selis said smugly. Artemis just clenched her fist tighter, to the point that her entire arm shook from being so tense. 

“I...didn’t do it willingly..” Artemis replied defending herself.

“Like hell you didn’t, you’re just a machine made for murder. Nothing more and nothing less, your capacity to control that is non-existent.” Selis said.

“Shut up, thats not who I am.” Artemis growled her arm still shaking with anger. 

“But it is.” Selis insisted 

“Shut up!” Artemis said louder. 

“You are what you were made to be. You always will be a murderer.” 

“Shut the fuck up.” 

“A killer.” 

“Shut the FUCK up!” 

“A monster.” 

“SHUT UP!” 

“A Machine.”

“I SAID SHUT UP!” The android yelled

In a fit of rage Artemis turn and slammed her fist into the wall, the loud bang resonated through the strider. Artemis slammed her fist again, yelling as loud as she could. Her mind was overloaded with flashes, each one sending shocks down her body forcing her to keel over in agonizing pain. 

She caught glimpses of something, the flashes were quick and blurry, but she could make out bodies laid out on the ground. Men and women in piles, the ones that didn’t cooperate. She could see what looked to be her hands, holding a rifle, the barrel red hot with smoke emanating from the end. She knew what the flashes were of and she hated it. They were of a time when she was forced to carry out heinous acts. To round up those that would not give in, and then murder them like livestock. This scared the android. She hadn’t had any flashes since she had her encounter with vale in her dream. She didn’t understand why they were happening now. 

Artemis panicked fearing that she might loose control again, she needed to get away. She slowly made her way to the elevator of the strider, stumbling and catching herself on a support beam. She fumbled with the the button, eventually pressing the lift command to raise the platform. Her body was tingling and her vision was filled with staticky images of dead bodies. She whimpered in pain, regaining her composure enough to walk, she made her way down the strider ramp. To the checkpoint, stoping to talk to David for a brief second. 

“David...I-If Sela comes lo-looking for me ju-just tell her I went for a walk. O-Okay?” Her voice was stuttering from the pain. 

“Alright....you doing okay?” David questioned. 

“Y-Yeah I’m f-f-fine. Thanks.” She said, then continued on through the checkpoint. 

Her body was in large amounts of pain, the flashes wouldn’t go away. She grunted and groaned as she walked through the fort, hoping it would slowly go away. But sadly that wasn’t the case, the shocks would slowly get less painful. Then they would skyrocket causing unbearable amounts of pain, forcing the android to occasionally lean against something. She just wanted it to go away, only then would she not be fearful of losing control. 

~Ten Minutes Earlier~ 

Sela was startled during her shower by the sound of yelling and then a loud banging noise. Worried that some one had broken into the strider and Artemis was trying to deal with them. She hurriedly got out of the shower and dried herself off best she could, her hair was still dripping wet though and she didn’t bother with shoes as she rushed to get clothes on. Putting on nothing but under garments, a tank top, and pants. She threw open her door and ran down the hallway stopping at the entrance to the javelin bay. She say her mother leaning against a table, with a smug grin. But she couldn’t spot her android and there was no intruder, she was confused.

“W-What happened? I heard some yelling and then a loud bang.” She asked her mother. 

“Oh nothing, just reminded her of what she is and she lost it. Put a dent in that wall, over there.” Selis answered pointing to the wall that Artemis had punched. Sela‘s expression became angry rather than worried. 

“What the hell did I tell you about talking to her?” Sela growled. 

“Don’t get pissy with me, young lady. She was the one that started the conversation.” Her mother defended. 

“Then ignore her, cause clearly you have nothing nice to say!” Sela said frustrated. Making her way over to the elevator to go find the android. She turned around and gave her mother an angry glare, but she just shrugged in response. This annoyed Sela, so she punched the button for the lift, avoiding looking at her mother. 

Once outside Sela sprinted down the ramp, it was rough and worn down. She slipped and a sharp spike of pain when up her foot then her leg until it registered in her head. She puffed out air in an angry manner, looking down at her foot, she saw a nasty cut on the bottom of it. She mentally cursed herself for being so reckless, and for not even putting on something as simple as sandals. It was bleeding a decent amount too but Sela didn’t care, it could wait until she got back. The human stood herself up and did the best she could to jog to the sentinel checkpoint. David called her over as soon as he saw her.

“Sela!” He shouted waving his hand. 

“What? Im in a hurry right now!” She rushed. 

“I can tell.” He laughed gesturing to her current attire. “Anyways Artemis told me to tell you, that she was going on a walk. I dont know if that helps at all.” Sela only had one possibility as to what that meant, running through her head. 

“Yeah, that helps. Thanks David.” She said 

“No problem.” 

Sela started to walk away with a slight limp, thanks to the cut on her foot. This confused David until he saw the light blood on the stone floor. After seeing that he sighed and rubbed his forehead in exasperation. 

“Those two really are a hand full sometimes.” He muttered to himself. 

Sela made her way down the streets and alleyways as best she could. Cursing to herself each time her cut brushed against particularly rough patches of ground. Sighing in relief once she made it to the park. Being able to put her foot on something that was soft and cool, like the grass, was a welcome change. She took the time to let her hurt foot rest, while looking around for her android. There was no sign of her near the entrance, Sela guessed that she had gone further in. Deciding she had given enough time to her foot, she continued along the path laid out in the part. But she stayed on the grass, as the path was covered with gravel, something that would hurt like hell if she stepped barefoot on. 

~Fifteen Minutes Later~

Artemis was sitting down next to the pond, she hadn’t realized it until now. But it was the same spot that Sela had shown her. The same spot where that sad little girl was left alone, with little to live or hope for. How could the android have ruined a life like that? Take everything from someone and leave them to cry themselves to sleep?

The lonely android was still in pain, the flashes, they hadn’t stopped. It felt like torture, as the shocks to her system had gotten so frequent that it was near constant pain now. The intensity was still fluctuating like before but this time the lows seemed to be lower and the highs higher. 

Digging her metallic fingers into the ground as she tried to struggle through it only able to whimper and endure the pain, a saddening sight. Although she hated the pain, the android didn’t think it unfair, it was karma for all the innocent people that dripped from her hands.

The sound of gentle feet padding up to her made her look to her side. She saw Sela standing a feet behind her.

“G-Go away...I-I dont know if I have c-control.” Artemis stuttered, before gasping im pain as another shock coursed through her. Sela ignored her sitting down next to the android, she ran a hand up her back. 

“I didn’t limp all the way here with a cut foot, just to be told to go away, Arty.” Sela insisted.

“You wh-what? W-why?” Artemis asked. 

“Because of you, you metal dork.” Sela said. 

“Oh...so-sor-ry.” The android apologized 

“Why is your voice stuttering, love?” Sela asked concerned. 

“I-I-I’m in p-pain, i-it wont st-stop” Artemis explained, whimpering. 

“Is there any way I can help?”

“I-I d-don’t think so.”

Sela sighed and moved onto the android’s lap. Artemis looked up at the girl’s face, her hair was was still semi-wet from her shower. Just looking into the girls greyish black eyes was incredibly calming. The android could stare at them for days and feel lost in them. She wished she had taken more time to observe them before, they were beautiful. Suddenly Sela pulled the android’s head into her chest, leaning her head down to kiss the top of it. Artemis whimpered in pain, and Sela hugged tighter. She thought the girl was trying to cure the pain through tenderness. It was a sweet thing to do, but fruitless because she couldn’t feel the gentle kisses. 

“What’s causing the pain.” Sela asked quietly. 

“Memor-ries.” Artemis replied. 

“Of what?” 

“Me...s-slaughtering innocent p-people.” 

“Arty, that wasn’t you.” 

“But it w-was, Sels. I d-did those things.” Artemis said in denial. Sela pulled the android’s head back from her chest, giving her a stern look. 

“I dont believe that, Arty. It might have been the same body, but it wasn’t the same person. The person that I know, the person that you are now. It wasn’t you.” Sela said, her tone gentle and soothing, but her stare still stern and serious. 

“I....”

“Don’t try to tell me differently. I know what I see, and what I see, I love every bit of it.” Sela interjected. 

Artemis didn’t know what to say, all she could do was listen. She had nothing to go against what her human was saying. Her pain was slowly ebbing, but there were still residual and less intense flashes. 

“If my mother tries to tell you anything differently ignore her. I won’t let her treat you like that, you don’t deserve it.” Sela said, kissing the scar on Artemis’ helmet. “You’re mine and I’ll be damned if I let anyone call you a monster.” 

Those words, “You’re mine”, they made then android’s metaphorical heart flutter. For Sela to say that she was her’s, it filled the android with so much joy. Artemis hummed loudly, this made the girl giggle and nuzzle the android’s helmet while pulling it deeper into her. She was surrounded by something that she would die for. It filled her with a sense of belonging, to be told that she was someone’s. She would do anything for her human. 

“I’m yours...” Artemis said 

“Hmm, this isn’t a one way street. Im yours too, for ever and always okay?” Sela whispered. 

“Yes, beautiful.” Artemis hummed. 

~end~


	30. Arms and Pure Beauty

Chapter 30: Arms and Pure Beauty. 

Sela was still in the android’s lap, gently brushing her helmet. Every so often the Artemis’ body would shake from residual pain, and Sela would follow it with a kiss each time. Artemis had no idea how she had managed to find some one like Sela, she didn’t expect her life turn out like this. She expected it to be rough and harsh, not gentle and full of care. It made her feel special like she actually belonged, this angel overlooked so much of what she had done. Artemis had trouble understanding exactly why Sela cared so much for her. It should’ve been over the second Artemis revealed that she was from the Dominion, but it hadn’t. Leaving her with the simple questions of, why? 

“Sels?” Artemis whispered. 

“Hmm?” She replied. 

“Why...why have you cared so much for me? You should hate me, I don’t understand.” Artemis asked. Sela just sighed, leaning back from the hug, she looked into the android’s glowing eyes. 

“I don’t understand myself either. It would seem logical to hate you, but...” There was a pause in Sela’s sentence, her face became somber. “...I Just cant bring myself to do that. It doesn’t seem fair, to me at least, you didn’t know any better when you did those things.” 

“Do you....pity me?” Artemis questioned in an uncertain voice. 

“I guess so...” She said, Artemis looked down at the grass between her legs. She felt guilty, like she was almost a burden now. The android began to think that maybe pity was the only reason that Sela loved her. Not because of her but because she felt bad. Sela placed a finger under the chin of the android lifting until their eyes were level again. 

“Hey, thats not the only reason I care though. I feel safe around you, the way that you hold me and look after me, even when you don’t have to. It....well lets just say that I haven’t felt this safe in a long time.” Sela said, gently pressing her head to android’s. 

“I do?” Artemis said leaning into the gentle act. 

“Yes, you metal dork. You do.” Sela said. 

They stayed with their head pressed together, Artemis loved when they were like this. It made her feel whole, she never felt complete unless Sela was by her side or in her arms. Artemis was emitting a low humming noise out of happiness, it made Sela giggle. The wings on the back of the android’s body fluttered up at that wonderful sound.

“That’s too adorable you know that? Also you sound like a wolven pup thats been pet for way too long.” She joked. 

“Hmmm, maybe I am.” Artemis hummed back in amusement “And The thing with my wings was something thing I thought about trying only recently. So you could really tell when you make me happy.”

“Ahem!” A voice interrupted, Artemis could tell by the accent who it was. 

“Marcus?” She said not pulling back from Sela, the girl’s was bright red from embarrassment. It made her chuckle a tiny bit. 

“Aye, thats me name.” Marcus said with a smirk. 

“Smart ass...What do you need?” She inquired. 

“Well, its more of what you’re in need of. An arm, they just finished it. You should come get it.” He stated. 

“They finished it? Already?” 

“Aye, the nut jobs down at the labs were ecstatic the second they got ahold of your schematics. They started working on a prototype the next day, so needless to say we already had some arms made when you asked.” 

“Oh.” Artemis replied, surprised. 

“Shall we?” He suggested. 

“I suppose so.” Artemis agreed. Sela, now that her blush was gone, finally turned to face Marcus. 

“Am I allowed to come with? I kinda cut my foot and really don’t want to walk back.” Sela asked. 

“Hmmmm, I dont see the harm long as you behave, meaning no snide remarks about Corvus. Capisce?” Marcus replied. 

“Fine....no snide comments.” Sela sighed. 

“Good. Then lets get going.” Marcus commanded.

“Can you carry me, Arty?” Sela asked. 

“Mmm, Ill do my best with one arm.” Artemis said. 

“Just put me on your shoulders, silly.” Sela said as she stood up. 

Artemis kneeled down as low as she could, and Sela climbed onto the android shoulders. Artemis placed hand on her right leg to hold her in place, then she stood up and Sela laughed gently. 

“Go Forth thy noble steed!” She commanded. 

“You didn’t not just call me your “noble steedl...” Artemis said, baffled. She couldn’t see it but Sela had a smug look on her face. 

“Ohhh, but I did! What are you gonna do about it, huh?” She teased. Artemis had nothing to retort with, so instead the android just growled in annoyance. 

“Ohhh relax Im just messing with you, love.” Sela giggled, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the top of the android’s helmet. 

“You two are a very strange, but oddly adorable couple.” Marcuse commented. He had been watching the whole time with a smirk on his face.

“Really?.” They asked in unison. Then they looked at each other, Sela had a cute smile on her face as Artemis looked up to. 

Marcus didnt answer their question, instead just shook his head with a chuckle. Turning around to start walking to the Corvus lab located in the fort. Artemis was distracted with the girls lovable smile to the point where Sela had to prompt Artemis to follow by pointing her finger. Artemis took the hint and started to follow the Corvus agent.

They made their way down several sections of the city. Sela had to huddle in close to the Artemis’ head several times so she didn’t hit hers on the arch ways or cables that crisscrossed the city. Not that she minded though, it gave her an excuse to be closer to her android. Who she’d occasionally peck with a kiss on her scar, Artemis chuckling each time. They were a few feet away from the main entrance, to the lab when Marcus turned and started backwards walking. 

“Remember no touching things, no wandering off, and no snide comments.” Marcus said, then turning back around he used his Id to open the door. 

“‘No snide comments’” Sela mocked quietly. “Dickhead.” 

“He’s not that bad, Beautiful.” Artemis responded, after hearing the comment. “He’s friendly.” 

“Mmmm if you say so, Love.” She whispered. 

They walked down hall way after hallway, each of the lab rooms had either blacked out windows or none at all. Artemis guessed the ones with blacked out windows were like that, because of her. Her mind began to wonder what kind of favor they would ask of her in return. The most likely was that she would have to handle some dirty work or a mission. The least likely was intel as she had nothing left to give them. Marcus stopped at one of the doors and opened it, gesturing for them to enter. Artemis had to place Sela down in order to fit inside the door, the girl semi limped to a nearby chair while.

Artemis was told to stand on the operating plat form. She did as told and her feet were then locked in place, technicians and scientists slowly analyzed the damage to her arm. They then went to work, instructing her to disable her pain systems. She did so and they then began to detach what was left of the arm, which was next to nothing. They then started the process of attaching the new arm. It was a long process as each wire had to be connected properly and then the bolts that held the housing in place had to be properly tightened. Once the arm was in place she moved it in all directions, and tested the fingers responsiveness.

“How does it feel?” The head scientists asked. 

“Good movement wise, the fingers could be faster but I’ll tweak that on my own.” Artemis replied, continuing her tests. “Im quite impressed you managed to replicate parts so quickly.” 

“Really? The overall technology isn’t that sophisticated actually. Theres only one thing that will take us several months maybe even a year to figure out.” She stated matter of factly. 

“Whats that?” Artemis asked, intrigued by what the scientist had to say. 

“Well it’s your personality. We don’t understand how, but what gives you your personality appears to be a tiny piece of shaper technology.” She said. “It’s rather remarkable, I’d ask you to help us figure out why through testing, but Commander Tassyn had us under orders to leave you alone.” 

“Is it really shaper technology?” The android asked sounding surprised. 

“Given all the data and info you gave to us, yes it would appear so.” The scientist confirmed. 

“I see...I had no idea.” Artemis sounded bewildered. 

“Well of course you wouldn’t. It wouldn’t show up on any system scans or self diagnostics. It would be like it never even existed to you.” She explained. “Anyways, you’re all good to go. If you ever need anything or have questions feel free to contact me.” 

“Okay, though I don’t know your name.” Artemis said. 

“Ohh of course, it’s Dr. Graywater.” She said with a large smile. 

“Im Artemis, thank you for fixing me.” The android said. 

“Oh don’t mention it, it was a pleasure. Gave me the opportunity to work with you up close, helps me with my research.” She beamed. Touching the android’s hand gently, it was more like a pet than a touch. Sela growled to herself in frustration seeing this. 

“Love, you ready to go?” Sela interrupted. 

“Yes beautiful, Im ready. Well be getting out of your hair Doctor.” Artemis said excusing them. 

She simply waved and watched them leave. Artemis lifted Sela up from the chair, with her wrapping her arms around the android neck. They exited the room and continued down the hallways to the exit. Marcus had stayed behind to talk to Dr. Graywater, figuring them can see themselves out. 

“‘Dr. Graywater’” Sela said, mocking the Doctor’s last name. 

“Jealous much?” Artemis teased. 

“Maybe, she was a little too excited to meet you for my liking.” The girl grumbled. 

“Oh really?” Artemis said. 

“Yes, really!” Sela said frustrated. 

“You know, you don’t have to worry.” Artemis reassured. 

“Worry? What would I be worried about?” Sela defended. Artemis just scoffed and chuckled at the girls defensiveness. The two became silent as they exited the lab, continuing on down to the strider yards. 

Artemis placed her love back on top of her shoulders, Sela had demanded so, so she wouldn’t feel like a helpless damsel being carried. It amused the android how defensive and self conscious, the girl had gotten after their encounter with Dr. Graywater. Sela quietly muttered things to herself, and Artemis could hear it all but she didn’t bother with bringing it up. They had made it to the strider docks checkpoint by dusk, Sela was slouched over on the android’s head. David waved at Artemis as they passed, she replied in kind. Sela adjusted herself and gently began to thumb over the android’s scar. Making Artemis hum lowly, Sela smiled to herself, it was funny just how similar it was to a Wolven pup being pet.

“Hey.” Sela said breaking the silence. 

“Hmm?” Artemis hummed back. 

“When we get inside just ignore my mother and take me to my room okay? You’re gonna stay in there with me at night, unless we have things to tend to of course.” Sela explained. 

“You sure?” Artemis questioned.

“Im sure. I wanted to have you in my room anyways. You’re mine, so I figured why not share it with you.” She confirmed. Kissing the android on her scar. 

“Okay, Beautiful.” Artemis replied. 

The android stepped on the elevator platform and waited for it to lower. Artemis had to transition the girl to her arms, so she didn’t hit her head on the ceiling. Doing as she had been told she ignored the glare that Selis gave her and moved down the hallway to Sela’s room. Opening the door and setting the girl down, then turning back around to shut the door behind her. As she turned back around, Sela had begun to undress in the time it took her too shut the door, and was now in only her underwear and a bra now. 

“Oh! Uh!” Artemis stuttered turning her head to look away from the girl. “S-sorry.”

“For?” Sela said confused. 

“You aren’t dressed, I shouldn’t~” Artemis started saying, but was interrupted half way through by Sela laughing. 

“It’s fine you metal dork, you can look.” Sela giggled. Artemis turned her head back to where Sela was but kept it facing the ground. “Arty, Look at me.” Sela commanded. 

The android hesitated but eventually gave in, lifting her vision from the floor and to the beautiful girl in front if her. She was awestruck by the girl’s beauty, the android knew that she was fit and athletic. But she had never thought about how the rest of her would look. Granted she had no one to compare her too, but even if she did. She was sure that Sela would win everytime, the girl was unbelievably gorgeous. 

“I....” Artemis wasnt sure what to say. 

“Relax, okay? Im going to take another shower, since you interrupted my last one.” She said.

“S-sorry about that.” Artemis said feeling guilty. Sela strode over to the android and brushed the cheeks of her helmet with her thumbs, before kissing the android right were her mouth would be if she had one.

“Its fine dont worry. I love you.” Sela whispered. 

“I love you too.” Artemis hummed back. 

“Ill be a few minutes, try not to run off this time.” She said smiling, then turning around to walk to her bathroom. 

“Yes Beautiful.” Artemis said, stopping the the girl at the door. 

“Love, when you call me ‘Beautiful’. Is it just you being flattering or do you mean it?” Sela asked. 

“I mean it, you’re...hard not to find Beautiful. I love your hair most.” Artemis admitted. Making Sela’s face flush red accompanied by a smile before she dashed into the bathroom to escape the flustering situation. Artemis made her way to the bed side where she usually sat while in Sela’s room. Holding her arm out she began to run reflex tests on it calibrating the fingers. Something to keep her busy while the girl showered, even though her mind was already busy ogling over the images of Sela. 

‘You’re two are stupidly sweet.’ A ghostly voice said. It was none other than Vale of course.

‘Hush.’ Artemis said embarrassed. 

‘No, this is what I wanted for you, Arty. Granted I never thought it would get to this level, maybe good friends. But never lovers sharing a room.’ Vale explained. 

‘Thanks for being so confident in my ability to live.’ Artemis said. 

‘Oh don’t be like that with me. You know as well as I do. That this wasn’t expected given what you are. Don’t take that as me calling you bad okay?.’ Vale said trying to be careful with her wording. Artemis sighed, knowing the ghost was right. 

‘I understand what you’re trying to say. Thank you.’ Artemis said. 

‘Oh god...’ Vale gasped. 

‘What?’ Artemis made and attempt to raise look up from what she was doing. 

‘Don’t!’ Vale warned. 

‘What is going on then?!’ Artemis said frustrated. 

‘She’s naked you dolt.’ Vale explained. 

‘Oh..’ Artemis said realizing what she had almost done. 

‘Just don’t look, okay?’ She said. 

‘Wasn’t planning on it!’ Artemis yelled internally. ‘...had I known she was...you know.’ 

‘Yeah sure.’ Vale replied sarcastically. 

Artemis just casually ignored the girl as she got dress. Doing her best to not feel tempted to look up testing the fingers she had already finished calibrating. That was until Sela had finished dressing herself in a hoodie and sweatpants. She grabbed the blanket from her bed, wrapping herself in it, and walking to stand in front of Artemis. The android looked up at her curiously, Sela’s face looked sleepy, she had bandaged the wound on her foot before leaving the bathroom as well. 

“Open.” Sela commanded, her voice heavy with tiredness. 

“Huh?” Artemis asked

“Arms. Legs. Open.” She said. Artemis understood what she was trying to say, and she laid her legs out and opened her arms. Sela grabbed one of her pillows from the bed and placed in the android’s lap for padding. Then she made sure she was wrapped well enough in her blanket, before sitting down in the android’s lap with back to the android’s chest. Then leaning her head back on the padded portion of the android’s chest, sighing contently and closing her eyes.

“Shouldn’t you be in your bed?” Artemis asked quietly, nuzzling the girls hair. 

“I didn’t want you to be lonely.” She said sleepily. 

“But I wouldn’t, Beautiful. You’d be right there.” Artemis replied. 

“Ok...maybe I didn’t want to feel lonely.” Sela admitted. “I want you to sleep with me, as in be close to me. But you’d crush the bed with how heavy you are soo....Do you...not want to?” 

“I never said that, Beautiful. Ill be your bed for as long as you want, I was just confused.” Artemis explained.

“Good.” Sela whispered. 

Artemis wrapped her arms around the girl, gently rubbing her shoulders, making her sigh happily. The android would never understand just how much she appreciated the tenderness she showed her. It grew quiet and Sela had had her eyes closed for several minute, judging by how shallow her breathing had gotten, Artemis guessed she had fallen asleep. 

“Arty?” Sela whimpered, sounding distressed. 

“Yes Beautiful? Are you alright?” Artemis said gently concerned. 

“You’ll never leave me will you?” She said. 

“What? No, I’ll always be here. No matter how many limbs I lose Ill still be here.” Artemis reassured. Sela didn’t say anything, but instead just shivered in her arms. 

‘She meant would you ever leave her for someone else, not dying.’ Vale explained 

“Oh....you mean....” Artemis realized, and Sela just nodded her head shyly. “Of course not. You’re the only human I could ever love.” 

“Are you sure I’m not the only human who would love you back?” Sela questioned.

“No, I mean you are the only human that I will ever love. I couldn’t imagine being with anyone else but you, Beautiful. Stop talking like that, you know I love you with every metallic fiber of my being. I will always be here for for you and only you.” Artemis said, tightening her hug and nuzzling her human’s neck gently. Sela returned in kind by leaning her head against the android’s. 

“Thank you. Please promise me you won’t leave.” She whimpered. 

“I promise.” Artemis slid her left hand inside the blanket finding Sela’s hand to hold it. 

“For ever and always.”


	31. Unexpected Realization

Chapter 31: Unexpected Realization. 

Artemis was stuck thinking while Sela was sound asleep in her arms. Her mind was contemplating the reasoning for that other ART unit attacking her during their mission. They were supposed to be shot on sight, so why wasn’t that one dead? Not to mention carrying out orders. The lack of possible answers left the android dumbfounded, and led her to assume that she had missed some directive from Dominion command. Something that changed the order for shoot to kill and reinstated the ART program. Though to Artemis, that seemed extremely far fetched, and it wasn’t like she cared much either. She had no intentions of giving up what she had, simply to go back to killing. 

There was suddenly a knock at the door, Artemis looked up from her lover. Figuring it was Sela’s mother, she just ignored them. Nuzzling back into the neck of her girlfriend, who groaned at the disturbance waking her partially. But it happened again only this time much louder. 

“Who the hell is knocking?” She whispered, eyes closed leaning into Artemis.

“I’m assuming it’s your mother.” Artemis replied quietly. “Would you like me to find out?” 

“Mmm, yeah I guess.” Sela answered. 

Artemis placed Sela down on the floor as she stood and walked to the door. Opening it, she found that her assumption had been right, it was Sela’s mother. The two locked eyes Selis giving her an annoyed glare. 

“What do you want?” Artemis growled. 

“Nothing, just wanted to check on my daughter.” Selis replied. 

“Well she’s fine, thank you for asking.” Artemis added with emphasis on the ‘thank you’.

“Can I come in?” She asked. 

“That’s not my decision to make.” 

“Then ask her.” Selis said. 

“Sels?” Artemis called quietly. 

“What?” The girl grumbled. 

“It’s your mother. She came to check on you. Wants to know if she can come in.” Artemis answered. 

“I doubt she came to check on me for any other reason besides you being in here, Love. So no, she can’t come in.” Sela said annoyed. 

“I guess you aren’t allowed to come in then.” Artemis said turning her head back to the girl’s mother, slowly shutting the door. 

“Sela, wait!” She said stoping the door with her foot. 

“What, do you want?! To berate her some more or tell me how I should hate her.” Sela yelled. 

“No! I just have a question.” Her mother said. 

“Ughh! Fine, make it quick.” Sela relented, wanting to be rid of her, knowing that saying no wouldn’t do it. 

“Thank you.” Selis said relieved. 

Artemis opened the door for her and waited for her to walk in before shutting it. She then walked around the woman and sat down next to Sela, lifting her and placing her back in her lap. A gentle sigh came from the girl, who was just happy to be held again. The floor was rough and stiff, but Artemis was loose and gentle in the way that she cradled the girl, something that she appreciated. 

“So what do you want?” Sela snapped at her mother. 

“Why do you love that thing? I don’t understand.” She asked.

“Im right here you know.” Artemis said irritated. 

“Im aware.” She responded, clearly not caring.

“She isn’t a thing, she’s a person. I love her because she’s done so much for me, survived, and makes me feel safe.” Sela said defensively. Leaning into her android more who reacted by nuzzling her hair.

“She is quite literally the thing that destroyed our home.” Selis argued. Artemis stiffened at the mentioning of her role in the battle of Freemark, Sela instantly calmed her by reaching to hold the android’s hand.

“Artemis is also, need I remind you, the person that brought you back to me.” Sela retorted, giving her mother a scowl before turning to kiss Artemis on the cheek. “Shhh, it’s alright.” She cooed. 

“I’ve been thinking about that. I do owe you an apology for being so rude right after. But that doesn’t excuse everything else you’ve done.” She apologized, apparently incapable of not adding some caveat. 

“Its okay, I guess.” Artemis mumbled, mulling over her past. Sela made the android to look into her eyes, as to distract her from those thoughts. Knowing well enough what was on Artemis’ mind now. 

“That wasn’t her fault, mother.” Sela said.

“How exactly?” Selis questioned.

“Imagine being built for a single purpose of killing. Then imagine having the ability to remember what you’ve done~.”

“She should feel terrible.” Selis interrupted. 

“Now imagine having any emotions that you develop wiped every month. Do you really think that she had the ability to determine right from wrong then?” Sela asked, as Artemis hid her eyes from Sela’s mother by burying them in Sela’s neck. “She couldn’t, she was never give the chance to feel. She carried out orders like a machine, because back then she was a machine.” 

The expression on her mother’s face looked like she was deep in thought. But neither of the them noticed, Sela was too busy comforting the android. Quietly cooing with her head pressed against the android’s cheek, running a thumb over the scar on her head. 

“I-I see your point. I had no idea they did that to her, wiping her emotions I mean.” Selis conceded. “I just figured that she was aware of her actions and how evil they were.” 

“I forgive you.” Artemis sighed. 

“You shouldn’t though.” Selis said. 

“You didn’t know, I can’t blame you for that.” Artemis explained. 

“Thank you, Mom.” Sela said with a smile. 

“No. I should be thanking you for explaining all of that to me. I suppose ill just have to adjust to this.” Selis replied gesturing to their intimate position. 

“You’ll get used to it, Mom.” Sela assured her. “Seems this wasn’t as bad as I expected to be.” 

“Artemis?” Selis addressed. 

“Yes ma’am?” The android replied. 

“What exactly made you angry earlier?”

“It was the simple fact that you were right. I had hurt your daughter.” 

A annoyed grunt sounded from Sela, as her hand shot up and pulled down on the android’s head. She gave her an angry glare before speaking. “How many times do I have to tell you, that that wasn’t you.”

“R-Right sorry, Beautiful.” Artemis apologized, before receiving a kiss to the front of her head. The android let out a low hum, then lifted her vision back to Selis. 

Artemis began to explain in great detail what happened that night. The voice and how it tortured her to the point of helplessness and overwhelming pain. Losing control and nearly strangling the woman she loved. As Artemis gave her explanation, Sela had slid her head under the android’s chin acting as stress relief. The girl knew how much the event troubled Artemis, so she had taken it upon herself to calm her down whenever Artemis thought about it. Artemis thanked her by gently combing her frosty hair. 

Minutes passed and the android had finally finished explaining what happened. Leaving Selis with a very concerned look on her face, this wasn’t at all good. If someone truly did have the ability to take over the android’s body. It would be a disaster if it happened in public and could very easily end up being a massacre. Selis understood that Artemis wasn’t the one responsible, so she placed no blame on her for the events of that night. If her daughter was willing to forgive Artemis, then she figured that she could as well. 

“This is very serious, have you asked anyone for help?” Selis inquired. 

“Yes, we asked Darryl if he could look over a scan of my body. We’ll know more when he contacts us.” Artemis replied. 

“Thats good hopefully he’ll find something.” Selis said positively. 

“I hope so as well.” Sela chimed in. “I can’t have some asshat taking what belongs to me.” This earned a chuckle from Artemis, who ruffled the girl’s hair with her hand.

“So possessive.” Artemis teased. 

“Can you really blame me though?” She hummed. 

“Mmm. No, I suppose I cant.” The android agreed. Sela grinned smugly and kissed the android on the neck. Her mother had a large grin on her face, although she wasn’t used to the two being together. It at least made her happy that her daughter had someone, even if that someone wasn’t human. But there were definitely weirder things in the world. 

“What time is it?” Sela asked. 

“Six thirty six in the morning.” Artemis answered. 

“Fuck.” She groaned, turning her head lazily to her mother. “You couldn’t let me sleep until, I don’t know seven?” 

“I could’ve, but why would I do that when I can annoy you by waking you early?” Her mother joked maniacally. 

Sela shook her head grumpily, throwing open the blanket that covered her. Stretching in the android’s lap, playfully patting the android’s head afterwards. She stood up quickly, forgetting about the injury on her foot, of which she was unlucky reminded of as pain shot up her leg. Artemis shot up, placing a hand on her shoulder and another on her side to keep from falling. 

“Fuck!” She hissed, waiting for the pain to subside. “Thank you, Love.” 

“Anytime, Beautiful.” Artemis said lovingly.

“I guess we should go find a contract. We could use a little boost to the allowance.” Sela sighed. 

“My bad, my inability to stay in one piece probably put a dent in it.” She apologized, receiving an affirming glare from Sela. 

“Ill be here then I guess, let me know if you need me to do anything.” Selis advertised. 

“I might have something that you could look into for me.” Sela suggested, leaning over to whisper something in her ear. The mom’s face grew a wide eyed grin, and giggled. 

“Oh I can manage that for sure.” Selis assured her. 

“Thanks. Arty, let’s stretch these lazy ass legs and get some action. My trigger finger is a little itchy.” Sela said excitedly. 

“Loud and clear, Sels. Loud and clear.” Artemis agreed. 

~end~


	32. Unexpected Gifts and Bad News

Chapter 32: Unexpected Gifts and Bad News. 

A week had passed and life had gone back to normal, Sela and Artemis regularly went on contracts. This wasn’t unordinary for freelancers, as that was their job. But the difference was that the two seemed to enjoy it, more than most of the other lancers in the fort. They took contracts that others wouldn’t even dare try, but they were like walks in the park to them with the skill and synergy that they seemed to share with each other. Though they worked their gear so hard that maintenance became a weekly task rather than every other week. Today was one of those days. 

Artemis was busy calibrating her joints and cleaning her systems, while Sela was working on her javelin. Often fussing over things like bolts being stubborn or having oil spew onto her face if something was broken. The latter was unfortunately happening at this exact moment, Sela’s face was sprayed with a pressurized blast of oil. 

“God Fucking Damnit! Stupid Fucking~!” She raged, tossing the wrench that was in her hand. The rest of what she said was filled with frustration and muttering that Artemis couldn’t make any sense of. The android chuckled at the girl’s expense, her anger was both adorable and funny.

“Ohhhh laugh it up you metal asshole. See what happens.” Sela threatened. 

“Mmm, I’m absolutely terrified. What are you gonna do, break my other eye?” Artemis teased, Sela picked up a socket wrench from the table and chucked it at her. The android just barely dodge it, nearly missing her head. “Wow, what a temper.” 

“Fuck you.” Sela replied indignantly. 

“How? Im not a human, I doubt you’ll have any luck with that.” Artemis said smugly, making Sela’s face light up bright red. The girl growled thinking of something clever to say, but nothing came to mind. 

“Asshole.” She cussed under her breath. 

Sela walked back to her javelin with her face now clean from a rag that she had used. She went back to fussing with the suit, as the lift began to lower. Both her and the android looked in that direction, acknowledging that it was just Sela’s mother and returning to what they were doing. She had gone out on an errand sometime around mid morning, she had a bag with something in it. Once the lift stopped she walked over to Sela was working and tapped her on the shoulder. Sela looked up from her work and Selis opened the bag for her to see what was inside. What she saw made her smirk and giggle, she placed the wrench she had down on the bench and grabbed the contents of the bag. She leaned against the bench eying her android, and then the black hard case that she pulled from the bag. Her smirk grew ten times larger. 

“Hey Arty?” Sela called. 

“Yes Beautiful?” She replied, looking up  
from tuning her arm.

“Guess what.” Sela said playfully.

“You’re going to throw another wrench at me?” Artemis joked. 

“Hmm, no something much better. Think fast!” She shouted before tossing the hard case at the android, Artemis caught it expertly. 

“Sela! Be careful that was extremely expensive!” He mother criticized. 

“Relax, It’s in a hard case I doubt it would’ve broken anything if it fell.” Sela said dismissively. 

Artemis placed the case in her lap, undoing the latches and lifting the lid. What she saw left her speechless and frozen in shock. Sela giggled pleased with the reaction she was getting from her android. The object of Artemis’ shock was in fact, an enhanced sensory system. 

“I...” Artemis had no idea what to say, she knew that Sela has said she was going to look into it. Though the android never expected her to actually follow through, much less do it in such a short amount of time, “Sels...c-come here please.” Sela complied, striding over to down sitting next to her. 

“Yes, Love?” She asked. 

She was suddenly wrapped tightly in metallic arms, she squeaked in surprise before she realized what was going on. Her android had pulled her into a very tight hug, one that made it just a tiny bit of a challenge to breath. But she didn’t mind, relaxing as she laid her head down on Artemis’ shoulder. The sound of what she could only distinguish as crying or maybe whimpering she couldn’t definitively tell, filled her ears. It was coming from Artemis, Sela smiled and wrapped her arms around the android’s neck, gently rubbing the back of it. The crying continued for several minutes, it was starting to worry the girl so she had to make sure that Artemis was okay.

“Love, are you alright?” She asked, kissing her neck and nuzzling deeper into it. 

“Y-Yeah...I just, thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me.” Artemis whimpered. 

“Mm I have some idea, Love.” Sela hummed, letting go of the android’s neck with one hand in order to pet the scar above her eye gently. 

“I love you so much, Sela.” Artemis hummed, as the wings on her back fluttered. 

“I love you more, Arty.” Sela giggled happily. 

“I hate to break the sweet moment, but I stopped by The Spiff like you asked. Darryl said there’s something that you’ll want to see, it’s important.” Selis interrupted. 

“I see, thank you. We’ll head down there in a bit, just give us a few minutes okay?.” Artemis acknowledged. 

“I understand.” Selis replied walking away down the hallway. 

“‘It’s important’, that doesn’t sound good.” Sela whispered to her lover. 

“No it doesn’t. But hopefully he found something.” Artemis said positively. 

“Should we get going?” Sela asked. 

“Mmm, no I’m not done.” Artemis objected. 

“Done with what exactly?” Sela questioned confused.

“Crushing you with hugs.” She said, earning a giggle from Sela. 

“You really are happy aren’t you?” Sela said with a kiss. 

“You have no idea.” Artemis hummed. 

~An Hour Later~ 

The two made their trip to Darryl’s shop, Sela rang the bell at the front desk. Seconds later Darryl poked his head out from the back room, seeing the two standing there he motioned for them to come in. They followed him to his terminal, and he opened the scans of Artemis. 

“Okay, so get ready fer a lot of bad news, aight?” Darryl warned. 

“Alright, is it really bad?” Artemis asked.

“Dr. Graywater stopped by, no doubt cause she wants to know more about you.” He stated, point at the android. “I showed her yer scans and what I found, and based on what she told me afterwards. I’d say that this definitely isn’t good.” 

“What exactly did you find?” Sela prompted. Darryl turned around and fiddled with the 3d scan pointing to a section of at the back of the android’s head. 

“Alright, so this bit right here.” He began, pointing at an internal section of Artemis’ head. “It’s emitting a signal, however it’s not yer typical signal. It’s a shaper signal, one thats extremely difficult to continuously track.”

“Okay, and what does that entail?” Artemis posed. 

“Coincidentally that signal is directly linked to yer central systems as a sort of back door so to speak. Meaning that anyone, with advanced enough shaper tech, could lock onto this signal and take control.” He explained, pausing to catch his breath. “Now! I hypothesize that because this signal is so hard to track, said person is not able to maintain control fer an extended period of time nor are they able to consistently gain control. Which would explain why it’s only happened to yah twice.” 

“Thats fascinating.” Artemis commented. 

“Worrisome and unpredictable is more like it.” Sela corrected. 

“That too.” The android agreed. “Darryl, Im still trying to figure out how this is bad news.”

“Whats bad about it, is that this signal is coming directly from where yah get yer personality from, that’s what Dr. Gray water explained to me. As thats the only bit of yer body thats shaper tech.” He explained further. 

“Oh...” Artemis said stunned. 

“Is it something that we can fix?” Sela asked. 

“Not unless yah want to wipe yer girlfriend’s ability to have emotions. Since the only way to fix it is to remove all of it.” Darryl said regretfully 

“If that means Sela would be safe then~” Artemis attempted to speak but was cut off by Sela in an explosion of pure outrage. 

“Are you out of your god damn mind?! In what alternate reality do you live in; where you think Id be A O-Fucking-K, with letting you do such a thing?!” Sela protested. Artemis didn’t do anything except silently stood taking it. Shamefully shying her focus away from Sela and to the floor, knowing that she deserved this for even thinking about accepting such an option. 

“Hey settle down Sels, she’s just trying to protect yah.” Darryl intervened.

“Protect me? PROTECT ME?!” Sela said flabbergasted, throwing her arms up in the air. “I’d feel more fucking pain watching the only good thing that’s happened to me in three fucking years, essentially off herself; thinking she’s protecting me by doing so!” 

“Sels I~” 

“Shut the hell up, Arty! I’m getting tired of your willingness to just risk everything for me. Because, you mean everything to me now god damnit! The simple idea of waking up one morning to tell you I love you, only for you say it back and not know what the fuck it means. It fucking kills me to think of something like that!” She ranted in a shaky voice, barely able to keep her self from breaking down. 

The room grew quiet, Darryl wasn’t about to try and get involved again. Partially because he agreed with the girl; to be so willing to remove something that gave the android her personality, was foolish to say the least. He was also afraid of the girl’s wrath, she was fuming with anger and he didn’t trust her not to kill him if he said something that she didn’t like. Sela glared at the now insecure android, who flinched away from her angry look. Artemis was scared, Sela had never been this mad at her before and she didn’t like it, it made her feel defenseless. 

Sela turned stormed out of the room, slamming her fist into one of the tool boxes on her way out, knocking it over. Darryl let out a sigh while Artemis just stood there paralyzed. 

~end~


	33. The Need for Protection

Chapter 33: The Need for Protection

Artemis stood frozen and unsure of what to do. She wasn’t used to Sela being so mad at her and it scared her. The android regret even opening her metaphorical mouth to say something something like that. As she sat down on the table in the middle of the room, she began to berate herself for it. Thinking herself unbelievably selfish and stupid for willingly sacrificing something that Sela cherished, just so she could be “safe”. But it wasn’t wasnt wrong of her to think that way either; she cared about her and would sacrifice everything for her if she had to. Artemis’ let out a frustrated sigh, and put her head in her hands

“Hey.” Darryl spoke. “Don’t beat yerself up okay? While I agree with her, I also see what yer concerned about, and I can’t really blame yah. Bein’ a murder machine on standby waitin’ for someone to take control is scary. I get that, but yah have consider how much yah’d lose and not to mention how much she’d lose. Protection doesn’t always require sacrifice.” 

“I...I-I’ve never seen her that angry with me....” Artemis admitted. 

“Well given what yah said, I’d say yah deserved it.” He replied with a smirk. “But in all honesty it’s a good thing rather than a bad one.” 

“I suppose...do you think...I should go  
after her?” Artemis asked hesitantly. 

“Not right now give it a few minutes, we should discuss alternatives to this issue yah got on yer hands.” He answered motioning for her to come look at the terminal. 

~Sela’s perspective~ 

Sela stomped down the streets of the city, growling to herself about Artemis. She was so infuriated by her, she would’ve bunched the android I’m the jaw if it wasn’t going to only hurt herself. The muttering and the stomping was a clear sign for anyone in her way to move. She had to walk down an alley in order to make her back to the strider dock. The alley was dark as it ran perpendicular to the sun. 

She was halfway down the alley when a whistle came fro m behind her. She whipped around to see Nathan at the end of the alley way. He was walking casually down it towards her, she growled in frustration. Nathan was the last person she wanted to deal with right now, her hands clenched into fists. 

“What the fuck do you want?” Sela growled. 

“Relax, I just came to talk.” He said raising his hands in surrender and getting closer to her.

“Oh really? By talk do you mean harass?” She snapped. 

“Harass? No, I would never do that.” He said mockingly. 

“Cut the act asshole. What do you want?” Sela demanded, he was a couple feet away from her now. 

“You.” He said. 

“Me? Pfft hahaha! Sorry, but I’m already taken shit head.” Sela laughed hysterically. 

“I never said I wanted you to love me, I simply said you.” He said coldly which made Sela stop laughing and straighten up. 

“Excuse me?” She growled. 

“You heard me bitch. Im gonna take what I want, and theres nothing you can do to stop me.” He grinned smugly. 

“Right, cause it’d be so hard for me to kick your ass.” Sela replied sarcastically. 

“That’s why I brought something this time. That and a friend.” He said pulling out a handgun from his back pocket while also pointing behind Sela. She turned around to see that his friend was large and beefy, definitely not someone she could handle without taking a few hits. She turned back to Nathan who had his gun pointed at her, it had a silencer attached to the barrel. “Now up against the wall.” 

“As if, you dont even have the balls to shoot me.” Sela argued, only to be surprised when he aimed the gun at the ground next to her and fired. The silencer turned the bang into a loud hiss, Sela jumped back as the bullet hit the ground her eyes glaring at him. 

He walked closer to her keeping the gun raised, she backed away until she bumped into Nathan’s friend. This wasn’t good, she was out numbered and out matched. Suddenly Nathan’s friend grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her, she tried to put up a fight struggling against his grip. But it was no use he was much stronger than her, she relented and kept her eyes focused on Nathan. He had an evil smirk on his face, raising the handgun into the air he brought it down and pistol whipped Sela in the head. It broke skin and made her yelp in pain, she lifted her head and gave him a cold stare. 

“You’re going to fucking regret that!” She hissed. 

“Sure princess, what ever you say.” He said rolling his eyes. “Robert, tie her up.” 

The man did as he said and wrapped a bundle of rope around her hands trapping them behind her back. Sela attempted to kick at the man’s knees, her responded by slamming her against the wall, hard enough to knock the wind out of her. She gasped for air and tried to yell, it was cut off as he tied a cloth gag around her mouth to keep her quiet. Then he stepped away and Nathan stepped behind her, pressing the gun to her back to keep her still. He placed his hand’s on her rear and began to grope. Sela growled against the gag and struggled but he only pushed her up against the wall more. She was trapped and this was about to happen, Nathan was about to have his disgusting way with her. 

“Ive been wanting to do this for a long time. But since you were so stubborn, I decided I’d have to take it forcefully.”  
He whispered disgustingly into her ear, making her whimper. “Guess what the best part is? Theres no knight in shining armor to here to save you this time, Ill have all day to have fun with you.”

That was the worst part to all of this. Artemis wouldn’t be there to save her, not like before when the ursix had gotten the better of her. Nathan wrapped his hands around her front and slid them up her shirt, slowly touching her on the way to her breasts. Sela whimpered helplessly, trying to resist but she gained no ground as the barrel of the gun was pressed into her more. His hands slide further up her stomach and onto her chest, he then pulled it out and lifted her shirt up and reached up to grope her breast. The rough sensation made her tremble in fear, she hated every bit of it. She wanted it all to end, but she had to wait and live through this moment. It that realization alone was too much for the girl, she broke down and began to cry. Tears fell from her face and onto the ground as she was jostled by Nathan shoving his leg in between her thighs violently. 

‘Just hold on ok?’ A feminine and whispery voice said in her head. ‘We’re coming.’

~Artemis’ perspective~ 

Artemis was still discussing possible solutions to her radio broadcast problem, with Darryl. There weren’t many only two in fact, one was to isolate the signal from being detected, but they needed to figure out a way to actually do that. Another was to find the location of the lab that contained the equipment capable of finding the signal, and destroy it. A plan that was extremely risky, as a lab like that would be deep in dominion territory and also heavily guarded. 

“I know where such a place would exist, but~” Artemis was explaining to Darryl just as she was cut off by Vale’s voice shouting at her. 

‘Arty! We need to go! Now!’ Vale insisted. 

‘Why? Whats wrong?’ Artemis asked, holding out a finger to Darryl as he was about to ask her why she stopped talking. 

‘Sela’s in trouble! YOU NEED TO GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR NOW!’ Vale demanded. With out needing to be told twice, Artemis bursted through the shop and outside. Leaving Darryl utterly confused, he sighed and returned to looking over the scans of the android. 

‘Where?!’ Artemis asked anxiously. 

‘Straight!’ She answered which sent the android full sprint down the street. ‘Right! Go right!’ Vale barked, continuing to direct her. Artemis turned on her feet skidding several feet through a crowd of pedestrians in order to make the turn perfectly. The crowd panicked and dived out of the way, she slowed down and began to run just as she reached an old lady that would’ve been to slow to move had Artemis not stopped at that moment. 

‘Take a left at this next street and it should be third alley way on your right. Hurry up it’s not looking good!’ Vale urged. 

Artemis did so with out hesitation, and jumped in the air as she rounded the next corner, grabbing a light poll with her hands and using it to slingshot her around the turn. If she hadn’t done so she would’ve barreled straight through a stand full of scrap metal and old salvaged equipment. She landed on the ground in front of a group of kids and just barely managed to hop over and avoid crushing them with the momentum she had. She had already passed two of the alleyways in this feat of acrobatics, meaning the next one would be her target. Booking it into high gear she bolted down the street, dodging more people as best she could. The alley was roughly two dozen feet away when Artemis began to apply the breaks, skidding on her feet again. Realizing quickly that at the speed she was going she’d overshoot her mark, shifting into a body slide she dug her hand into the rocky street using the friction to slow her down. Sparks and rocks were sent flying in all direction as she slowed down. Coming to a slow halt right in front of the alley, she stood up and began to walk down it carefully, unsure of the situation her lover was in. 

‘In the off shoot of the alley half way down it.’ Vale instructed. 

Artemis took note and sneaked her way down the alley, pressing up against the wall until she got to the half way point. Peering around the corner she was filled with anger and rage at the sight before her. Sela was pressed against the wall with her shirt, above her breasts and her bra down on the ground. The girl’s pants were around her knees the same went for her underwear, Nathan was behind her sticking fingers in places that they most certainly did not belong. The look on the her face was one of pure shame and fear, it was tinted red and had tears dripping down her cheeks from crying. Artemis rounded the corner, Nathan’s friend saw and stood up to confront her. Nathan was too busy violating the poor girl to even look up and see what his friend was doing. He grabbed a pair of metal knuckles from his pockets and slid them on, entering a fighting posture he took several swings at the android. Artemis dodge them without even trying, as he took another swing Artemis dodged and grabbed it with her her left hand. She twisted the man’s entire arm and then brought her right elbow down on his shattering the bone underneath. He let out a loud cry of pain, that managed to get Nathan to finally look up and realize what was happening. Artemis grabbed the man by the throat and then proceeded to walk towards Nathan, dragging him behind her squeezing harder and harder. He made gasping noises, and beat on her arm in desperation but there was nothing he could do. Artemis kept squeezing, but she had no intentions of sparring them any mercy. 

“You’re gonna die Nathan, and it’s going to be slow and agonizing.” She growled. 

As soon as her and Nathan made eye contact, she crushed the windpipe of Nathan’s friend. She dropped the body to the ground then crushed the dead man’s head violently, showing that she was practically out of control with anger and hatred. She lunged at Nathan with a swing, making him let go of Sela, who fell to the floor curling up in a ball crying and shaking out of fear and shame. Artemis growled in frustration as he managed to dodge the punch. 

“We can work this out right? No need to do anything too crazy, right?” Nathan said trying to worm his way out of this. Not realizing that he was already in too deep for Artemis to even consider it. 

“Work this out? No need?” Artemis repeated, mocking him with a cold and menacing laughter. “Oh no Nathan, after what you’ve done today. After you tied her up and treated her like she was just something you could take at will?! After you violated her in ways that are ABSOLUTELY DETESTABLE?! Oh no, you're not getting away this time.”

Nathan readied his pistol and began firing at Artemis, but the bullets were such a low caliber that they just bounced off of her armor. 

“Hahaha! Whats the matter Nathan?! Is your pea shooter just not good enough to pick on some one like me.” She said as she closed the distance by simply walking. Slapping the gun up in the air when she got close enough, catching it as it came back down. “Im going to have so much fun. FUCKING! YOU! UP!” 

“Come here you little shit.” She commanded, grabbing him by the collar and throwing him against the wall. He let out a wimpy little yelp of fear, as the android reached down and ripped up his shirt. Making a makeshift cloth gag, she tied it around his mouth, then she picked him up and pinned him against the wall.

“Get a good long look fucker, cause these eyes will be last thing you ever see.” Artemis’ face was inches from his, her eyes casting a menacing red glow onto his face.

She put the gun up to her arm, and used a piece of her armor to catch the slide and pull it back. Aiming the gun in between the two of them, she started with Nathan’s kneecaps, firing one bullet into either of them. Nathan let out a muffled hollering sound as pain shot through his body.

“That’s it, cry like how you made her cry.” Artemis replied villainously.

Then moving on she aimed the gun at Nathan’s arms, she slowly pulled the trigger sending a bullet through both of this elbows. He wailed against the gag as tears fell from his eyes. 

“Suffer! Like how you made her suffer, you intolerable, disgusting, worthless piece of garbage!” Artemis growled, she was enjoying this too much and she knew it.

Artemis placed the barrel up to his abdomen and pulled the trigger, but the trigger pull was met with a clicking sound. The gun had run out of ammo, Artemis growled and grabbed the man by the head and then slammed it into the wall knocking him out. She knew he would die soon from blood loss so Artemis just cast his body to the side, and slowly walked over to where Sela was huddled on the floor. Artemis popped one of her hidden blades out and gingerly sliced through the rope binding Sela’s hands together. The android redressed her as best she could, not knowing how to properly use a bra she just kept it by her side. Then Artemis pulled Sela into her lap and gently nuzzled her face into the girls hair. Sela instantly wrapped her arms around the android crying into her chest. Artemis sent out a distress signal to David on the personal frequency he had given them, quietly waiting with Sela now safe in her arms.

“Shhhh, its okay Beautiful. I’m here now, he cant hurt you any more.” Artemis cooed quietly. The girl was shaking uncontrollably, stricken with fear and shame. Artemis gently rubbed her arms and her back hoping that this would offer some comfort. 

“I-I...He...He violated me in so m-many ways and...and~” Sela let out through heavy sobs. 

“I know Beautiful, I know. Just relax now it’s all over.” Artemis reassured her. 

~end~


	34. Comfort and Apologies

Chapter 34: Comfort and Apologies. 

 

David had arrived fifteen minutes after Artemis activated the distress signal. Rounding the corner with two sentinels behind him, he gasped as he laid eyes on the gruesome scene before him. He slowly walked past the dead body of Nathan’s friend, covering his mouth once he saw that it had no head. Looking away he walked further down the alley and then laid eyes on Nathan’s now dead body. He let out an exasperated sigh, looking over to Artemis who was shielding Sela with her arms gently brushing her hair. 

“What the HELL happened?!” David exclaimed, holding an arm out in the directions of Nathan’s body. The sudden loudness in his voice startled Sela and made her huddle into Artemis’ body more. Artemis simply closed her protective bubble to make the girl feel safer. 

“They violated her David, so I took care of them.” Artemis explained. 

“Did you need to kill them though?” He questioned 

“Yes, Nathan had a gun. I couldn’t risk him killing Sela.” Artemis defended, nodding to the empty handgun on the ground.

“You sure took some extreme measures then. Crushing someones head and all that.” He criticized. Artemis just let out a low growl ignoring his comment, choosing to nuzzle into Sela’s hair instead. 

“God damn it Artemis....Have you lost your mind? When someone hurts someone you love, by all means defend them, kill the people hurting them if you have to. But don’t crush their fucking heads, Okay?!” He said, crouching down to their level looking at her like a father would a daughter. 

“Okay...I..I admit that I got out of hand...I don’t know why but...I lost it and tortured Nathan.” She admitted, pointing to the gag in his mouth.

“Dear god, Arty.” He mumbled to himself. “I would blame you but...given your past well...”

“I-I’m inclined to agree as much as I hate to. I...still lose control or have panic attacks at times so not everything about me is exactly optimal.” Artemis explained, rubbing the girl’s back as she started to whimper again. She was no doubt re-imagining the incident over and over in her head, something Artemis couldn’t stop as much as she wanted to.

“She needs to get away from here, go take her home. I’ll handle this. Just don’t do something like this again or next time I’ll have to give some punishment.” He said turning to his men to instruct them. 

“Sela, Beautiful. Im gonna stand up now and then we’re going to head home. I wont let go till we get there alright?” Artemis whispered to her, rubbing her back to calm her down from shivering. She only nodded in reply.

Artemis slowly stood up and keeping Sela held close, as she stood Sela whimpered into her neck. The android attempted to coo her with gentle humming, which seemed to work, but Artemis had no idea how for long. She walked past David and the other sentinels, continuing down the alley and onto the street. There was blood on her foot from crushing the delinquent friend’s head. Looking around she saw that people had gathered around where she had left marks in the road. As she stepped past the crowd some of them looked her over, the ones that noticed the blood backed away immediately. Breaking through them, she continued on carrying Sela home. 

~Early Evening~ 

Sela hadn’t left Artemis’ arms since they had gotten back and she woudn’t even talk to anyone but the android. The girl eventually asked Artemis to take her to their room. She did as was asked of her, entering the room she sat down in her usual place by the bed side. 

“Sels?” Artemis asked quietly. Only receiving a quiet whine as answer. “Are you sure you don’t want to shower or change clothes?” 

“No, I don’t want you to let go.” Sela said tightening her hold. 

“You should at least change, Beautiful.” Artemis insisted. “It’ll help you forget about it.” 

“I...Okay, just don’t leave me.” Sela whimpered, slowly letting go of the android. 

“I wouldn’t think of doing such a thing, Sels.” The android reassured her. 

Sela hesitantly stood up and made her way to her dresser. She took off her shirt, there was no bra to cover what was underneath so Artemis averted her eyes. But not before she caught a glimpse of bruises on Sela’s back and sides. Artemis growled in anger, she wanted to beat that kid senseless again. The android slowly clenched and unclenched her hands to control the rage that was starting to swell back up inside her. 

“Did he give you those?” Artemis asked quietly, making Sela pause what she was doing and look back at her android. 

“Y-Yes.” She answered, before turning back and reaching into the dresser to grab a shirt. 

“It...makes me angry, it’s like it ignites a raging fire of anger inside me. It’s hard to control.” Artemis explained, clenching her hands so hard that they shook. Sela didn’t say anything, she just continued to dress herself.

It grew quiet and the only thing that could be heard was the servos in Artemis’ hands opening and closing along with her frustrated grunting. Sela changed out of her pants and into pajama bottoms, then she slowly made her return to her spot in Artemis’ lap. Pressing her face into the android’s neck, whining as memories of the incident replayed in her mind. Artemis shushed her with a tender brush of her cheek with a thumb accompanied by soft hum. The presence of the girl in her lap managed to calm Artemis’ anger however it was still present in the back of her mind. 

“Arty?” Sela called suddenly. 

“Yes?” She replied. 

“Is what David said about what you did to them true?” 

“It is.” Artemis answered shamefully. 

“Why?” Sela questioned, pulling back from the android’s neck to look into her red eyes.

“I don’t know. I lost control after seeing them violate you. I was aware of what I was doing and I was content doing it, though I don’t understand why. I guess I was disguising it as measures I had to take to protect you.” Artemis explained, searching Sela’s face for any sign of disgust or fear. Yet there was none, 

“It’s okay..” She said consoling the metal being. 

“I don’t want to be what I once was, that is the closest I’ve been to that since I’ve been free.” Artemis said worried. 

“You wont become a killer again, I wont let that happen. I’ll keep you anchored, I promise.” Sela soothed, which was met with a chuckle from Artemis. “Whats funny?” 

“I shouldn’t be the one being comforted right now. Not after what happened to you.” The android explained.

“I’m not a baby, love. It’s stuck in my mind and I cant stop thinking about it. But as long as you’re next to me I feel safe.” She said, but her face turned gloomy. “Though I’m afraid of how I’ll be If you aren’t around.” 

“Ill do my best to stay with you until you’re better.” Artemis promised. 

“Thank you, Arty.” Sela whispered, nuzzling back into the androids neck. Artemis laid her chin on top of her head. “Oh one more thing.” 

“Hmm?” Artemis hummed. 

“I’m sorry for blowing up on you back at the shop.” She said. 

“You shouldn’t be sorry, you were right. I am too selfless, I...I just want to make you happy and keep you safe. But, I guess in that pursuit I get irrational. Directives come before self preservation I suppose you could say.” Artemis said shamefully.

“That isn’t a bad thing though, I was just trying to get it through that thick metal head of yours.” She eased, kissing the android’s neck. “That you are what makes me happy and safe, And to remove what makes you you, would destroy that.” 

Artemis was silent, thinking about how much it would hurt the poor girl to lose her. Her mind would become nothing but processes, void of emotion or feeling. A blank stare until some one addressed the android, to which she would respond robotically. Sela would tell her that she loved her and she would either not know how to reciprocate. Or she would just repeat the words vacant of their meaning. Which would make the girl smile but only for a little bit, until she’d eventually break down into tears. Knowing that the one thing she loved, was just a shell of it’s former self that could only calculate and reply. A cold machine, exactly what Artemis was terrified of reverting to.

A kiss to her metal forehead brought her out of her thoughts. Sela’s had sat up in the android’s lap, and was trying to get her attention. Artemis leaned her head forward and pressed cold metal to warm flesh. Sela sighed peacefully reciprocating the tender act, while placing another kiss to the tender act. All this kissing reminded Artemis of the chip that Sela had gotten her, providing her with an idea.

“Beautiful?” Artemis spoke. 

“Yes, love?” Sela mumbled. 

“I’m going to get something from the bay, will you be fine for a minute or 2?” Artemis asked, brushing the girls cheek with a thumb. Sela hesitantly nodded, her face was washed with worry about what might happen if Artemis left. Seeing her face like that filled Artemis with guilt, though that was subdued by the possibility of seeing her happy after Artemis followed through with her plan. 

Setting the nervous girl down on the bed, the android gave her one last nuzzle, and then walked out of the room and into the javelin bay. She saw the hard case sitting on the workbench, grabbing it she made her way back offering a wave to Selis, who waved back. Upon entering the room, Artemis instantly noticed Sela sitting with her legs tucked to her chest head hidden by her knees. Gentle shivers rocked through the girl’s body. The metal being tossed the hard case on the bed and wrapped Sela in an affectionate hug earning a surprised squeak from her. 

“Im back!” Artemis laughed nuzzling into her girlfriend’s neck as she held her. “Didn’t even take me a minute.” 

“Mmmm, still took too long.” Sela hummed in amusement. Wrapping her arms around the android’s neck, peppering her scar in light kisses. “I see that you brought your little gift with you.”

“That I did, figured that you would want to be the one to help install it.” Artemis offered, making the girl’s face light up. “Might help take your mind off things also 

“Id be delighted to!” She exclaimed, hugging the android’s head tightly. 

“Well to do that I have to set you down silly.” Artemis laughed. 

“Well do it, you were the one that picked me up.” Sela giggled. 

Artemis set Sela down on the edge of the bed, then plopped herself down in between the girl’s legs on the floor. Activating a few systems that opened an armored panel on the back of her helmet. Revealing intricate hardware, with a single space lacking a component. The rest had already been occupied with combat systems and logic systems. Artemis slowly guided Sela through a step by step process of installation. First the chip had to be safely secured to the housing, then the many tendrils of wires had to be connected in just the right places. The process wasn’t hard just tedious and slow, but Sela was patient and took the instructions rather well. A happy smile plastering her face as she worked, taking roughly half an hour to install it. Artemis was in the process of calibrating the sensitivity, when suddenly hands were run down her neck. 

“Dahhh what the~!” She shouted, with shivers rattling through her metal frame. 

“Hahaha, what?” Sela asked innocently, kissing her android’s head. 

“S-So sensitive...h-haven’t calibrated.” She struggled to let out. Sela leaned down sneaking her face in between the androids’s neck kissing it. 

“F-Fuck...Sela...w-wait pl-please....” Artemis begged, only to be ignored as more kisses were given. Artemis was reduced to moaning as she was tortured by extreme sensitivity. 

“Mmm no.” Sela whispered mischievously. “Im going to torture you for the rest of the night. It’ll ‘take my mind off things’, like you said.” 

“You’re s-so evil...” The android gasped, running a hand through the girl’s hair holding her to her neck. She didn’t want to admit it but she was reveling in the new sensations. “Never...felt anything like this...Sels please..” She was promptly ignored, and subjected to a cruel torture for the rest of the night.

~end~


	35. New Sensations

Chapter 35: New Sensations 

Artemis was left a mess by the girl she loved, hands touched every place they could reach. Kisses were peppered on her frame, Sela even paid special attention to the engraved scar om the android’s helmet. Applying the lightest of kisses, though light they carried a greater meaning than the much more aggressive ones. The living machine couldn’t handle all of the new and rather excessive sensations. 

“F-Fuck...” Artemis sighed, resting her head back on the girl’s thighs.

“Too much? Did I Fry some circuits up in that head of yours?” Sela laughed, pressing her head to android’s cool metal. 

“Maybe, I can’t really tell...that was definitely something.” She replied, running her fingers through Sela’s beautiful white hair. “I should be scolding you, but I enjoyed that even though I couldn’t understand any of what I felt. Such a blur.” 

“Hmhmhm, I’ll make sure to remember that.” Sela murmured impishly. 

The android’s entire world felt substantially different, she could feel so much more. Everything from the cool floor metallic floor below her, to the soft bedsheets behind her back. She reveled in the warmth that radiated off her lover, one that was soothing and inviting. It was magical if she was being completely honest with herself. The gentle caress that the girl often gave her, would now carry even more meaning. The kisses would be wonderful little treats of passion bestowed upon her frame. Artemis was beyond excited and curious to see what all the world had to offer now. 

“Can we go outside? I-I want to test this system more.” Artemis asked shyly. 

“I don’t see why not, gives me more to keep my mind off earlier..” Sela answered, getting up from her position behind Artemis. Grabbing the android’s hand and tugging towards the door. “Let’s go.” 

“Okay! Okay, slowly down Beautiful!” Artemis snickered, following her lead to the javelin bay. 

Sela instantly opened her javelin suit and slid inside not really bothering for any pre-operational checks. The limbs loosened as the suit slowly came to life, allowing Sela to turn and face her android. The face plate of her helmet popped open and Artemis was greeted with a warm smile from the girl. It amazed her how easily Sela seemed to be dealing with the incident. Artemis assumed that what Sela had said really was true, maybe she was able to cope well if the android was around. Or maybe it was because the girl was able to deal with trauma better than other humans. Either way, Artemis was just happy that Sela was as upbeat and happy as she tended to be. 

 

They grabbed their weapons and hoped onto the elevator, Sela teased Artemis by lightly touching her neck. The android scrunched up her neck, and tried to shield herself. Sela, keeled over in laughter at the realization that her metal girlfriend was now ticklish. Artemis just gave her a lengthy glare indicating that she was annoyed, it only made Sela laugh harder. The metal being grumbled to herself and crossed her arms indignantly. 

“Ohh, calm down fussy butt. Im only messing with you.” Sela giggled. 

“More like experimenting.” Artemis retorted. 

“Yeah, that too.” Sela admitted, grinning devilishly. 

The lift finally stopped leaving the two outside, Artemis instantly noticed something new. The temperature, she could actually feel humidity and the gentle breeze of air as the wind brushed past her. The small wings on her back fluttered in happiness, making Sela smile behind her, it made her happy to see Artemis react to sensations of the world she lived in. Putting a hand forward she tapped her girlfriend on the shoulder, motioning for her to follow. Sela jumped off the back of the strider, activating her jets after a short free fall, Artemis was close behind. 

“Fucking hot! Hot! Hot!” Artemis shouted through the comm link, the fire and exhaust from her thrusters burned her back as she could now feel their heat more acutely. She instantly turned down the sensitivity in her back for the time being. 

“Hahaha, what happened?!” Sela asked with a light snicker in her voice. 

“N-Nothing just my thrusters were really hot, wasn’t expecting it that’s all.” Artemis replied feeling embarrassed. 

“Silly.” Sela said playfully. 

“Shush.” Artemis laughed. 

Sela led the android to a nearby waterfall, that had cascaded into a large  
pool at the very bottom. Touching down Sela stood underneath the falling water getting the cloth of her suit wet, but it was made for that so she didn’t care. Artemis slowly followed hesitantly holding her hand out to test the water. It didn’t seem that bad to her it was cool and rather pleasant. She slowly moved under the water, as she put her head under shivers rolled through her body and up her metal spine. The water was more than just cool, it was cold. It felt oddly amazing, it was frigid and metaphorically bone chilling, but Artemis enjoyed that feeling. 

“So this is what cold really feels like...wow.” Artemis said awestruck. 

“Mmm, I wouldn’t call this “cold” but definitely chilly.” Sela corrected, in a low laugh. 

Sela stepped next to Artemis, and wrapped her arms around her waist for a hug. It was an awkward hug as the addition of sela’s suit restricted both of their movements. A few seconds into the hug and without warning, Sela tilted to her right, over the edge using her weight to pull Artemis into the pool of water below them. The two tumbled in with a large splash, Artemis yelped as she was submerged in the cold water, sela held Artemis under the water. 

“You punk!” Artemis exclaimed over the comm link. Receiving a torrent of laughter from her partner. “If I didn’t know any better I’d think you’re trying to drown me.” 

“Drown you? Me? Oh, I’d never do that.” Sela said in a sly manner.. 

“Right...sure you would never do that.” Artemis mocked, before retaliating against the grip that Sela was using to keep her under the water. The two playfully wrestled with each other twirling around as they tried to gain the upper hand in each other. 

~Twenty Minutes Later~ 

Artemis had regained control during their tussle, pushing Sela down deeper into the water opening a window for her to climb out. The two now sat on the edge of a cliff watching the sunrise, Sela had climbed out of her suit and taking a seat in the android’s lap. She leaned back and rest her on the Artemis’ chest, thinking about the incident but she wasn’t afraid she was curious. About the voice

“Arty?” Sela asked breaking the silence. 

“Sels.” Artemis acknowledged. 

“I heard a voice.” She said. “It was in my head.” 

“You heard a voice, as in just now?” Artemis questioned in confusion. 

“N-No, back in the alley way. There was a voice in my head, it said “we’re coming.” Sela explained, tilting her head back to look at the android’s glowing red eyes. 

Eyes that she found to be oddly beautiful, despite their terrifying design. The red glow was intended to instill fear in Artemis’ enemies. But it seemed to have the opposite affect on the girl, instead it fascinated her. 

“I was confused as to who it was referring to, that is until you arrived.” Sela finished.

“Oh, I see. Then it was probably~” 

“Me.” Vale said to both of them, in their heads. 

“Who?” Sela questioned, startled by the disembodied voice. 

“My name is Vale.” The ghost answered in a light chuckle. 

“Vale? Wait you’re Artemis’ friend!” Sela blurted out excitedly. 

“That I am. Though id consider myself more of a mother than a friend.” Vale corrected, prompting Artemis to throw her arms out. 

“Mother?! Im sorry what?” Artemis said shocked. Sela quietly giggled, watching Artemis argue with Vale. 

“Yes, I am essentially your mother. I was the first one to take care of you and I essentially still do.” Vale argued. 

“You ‘advise’ me, I wouldn’t call it taking care of me.” Artemis dismissed. 

“Ohhh really? So giving you a pep talk before doing something risky, i.e. saving this girl’s mother. Isnt me being motherly?” The ghost shot back. “Or what about when I had to tell you to stop being such a baby when you doubted Sela’s possible feelings for you? What then?” 

Artemis had no comebacks, her gun was dry while Vale’s had plenty of ammo. If she tried to argue she’d be ripped to shreds by Vale. So she just accepted her fate and crossed her arms turning her head to the side in embarrassment. 

“Wait you doubted how much I loved you, Arty?” Sela asked hesitantly, sounding almost hurt. Artemis quickly snapped her head back to Sela shaking it in a clear no, but unable to find the words to correctly explain.

“It was before you two opened up about your love for each other.” Vale cut in realizing how her words were being taken out of context as far as time was concerned. 

“I was just....worried that you wouldn’t feel the same cause of what I am, a machine. With you being human I figured you would want something, I dont know, more natural. Something that could offer more than I could, another human.” Artemis took over, letting her head sag in shame. 

“Ohhh, love. You’re such a fool sometimes I swear, I guess my hints weren’t obvious enough.” Sela said, lovingly lifting the android’s head to place a soft kiss to her scar.

“H-Hints?” Artemis asked puzzled. 

“Yes, all the touching and closeness. I would’ve thought for sure you’d realize how I felt about you, back when we’re fixing that eye of yours.” Sela beamed, nuzzling into the cool metal of Artemis’ neck. “The first time I mean, when I broke it.” 

“As smart as a super computer, but as blind as a third grader.” Vale joked, earning a laugh from Sela. 

“Hey!” Artemis said defensively. “Im not blind, I would’ve figured it out eventually....maybe.” 

“Sure love, surrrre.” Sela mocked, resting peacefully in her android’s arms as they wrapped around her. “Though you would’ve only realized, after I our first kiss.” 

“Wow! Rude, Im not that dumb.” Artemis protested playfully. 

“Mmm I know love, I know.” Sela humored, raising a hand to gently caress the machine’s check. Which Artemis happily leaned into with a low hum and a flap of her wings. 

~End~


	36. Asking a Favor

Chapter 36: Asking a Favor

It was now mid morning when the human and her robotic companion decided to return to the fort. As the two approached the strider docks at a slow descent, they noticed a man standing at the edge of the docks. He was standing right next to their strider, Artemis used her builtin binoculars to get a better view of who the person was. He was tall, buff, and had brownish ginger hair. Artemis let out an exasperate sigh, knowing instantly who it was. 

“Who is it?” Sela asked through their comms, trailing slightly behind Artemis. 

“It’s Marcus.” She groaned, upset that she couldn’t seem to get a break from Corvus. “Probably wants to talk to me.” 

“Welp, heres hoping it’s nothing serious.” Sela said trying to cheer up the android. 

“Hmm, knowing Corvus I doubt that.” Artemis dismissed. 

Artemis came down with a loud thundering sound on the landing pad making. Sela, however landed in a much more graceful manner, slowing down to a hover before touching her feet to the ground. Marcus chuckled, clapping at the android’s dramatic landing. But Artemis couldn’t tell if it was sarcastic or genuine, she assumed the former judging by his laughing. 

“Wow! A super hero landing, good job!” Marcus teased, bringing his applause to a close. Artemis just shook her head in mock annoyance, before making direct eye contact. 

“So, what is it you came to tell me this time Marcus?” Artemis prompted, crossing her arms with her head slightly atilt. 

“Tassyn want’s to speak with you.” He said, Artemis tilted her head back in acknowledgement and then held out her hand expecting a communication device. “In person.” 

“Really?” Artemis asked, shocked that she was being asked to speak to the director personally. 

“Yes, really.” Marcus assured. 

“I see, is she allowed to come? Something happened and I’d hate to leave her alone.” The android asked, grabbing a hold of the girl’s hand. 

“Sela may accompany you. But she isn’t allowed in the room with you and Tassyn, sorry lass.” Marcus clarified, turning his attentions to Sela. “Hurry out of that suit of yours.” 

Sela nodded in understanding, giving Artemis’ hand a squeeze to let her know she’d be back fast. Artemis fluttered her wings in response, then the girl hurried off to the strider elevator disappearing slowly. The android’s vision remained fixated on the elevator, as if she was still seeing her love. 

“What happened to her, lass?” Marcus asked, sounding genuinely concerned. Though the two had known each other for less than a month, combat had a way of forming a strange bond between people. 

“She was...raped...” Artemis answered regretfully, straightening up into a military posture. Hands behind her back as her vision shifted back to Marcus. “They didn’t get very far though...” 

“Sounds like you took care of them then.” Marcus said, it was more of a question than a statement. 

“I crushed ones head and tortured the other with his gun...” Artemis replied coldly. The expression on Marcus’ face turned to shock. 

“Oh...I see. Very protective then aren’t you?” He said trying to side step what she had said. 

“Yes, yes I am.” She answered, her stance unwavering. “Id give my life for her....if she let me.” 

This drew an understanding chuckle from Marcus. Leading Artemis to suspect that he would do the same for his wife, if she were still alive that is. The sound of the lift activating again made the two shift their attention to see Sela emerge from the back of the strider. Marcus nodded and then motioned for the two of them to follow, which they did without hesitation.

~An Hour later~ 

Artemis and Sela were led by Marcus through the many halls of the Corvus HQ. The base was massive and also located in the most fortified location in Fort Tarsis, turrets watched over the inner walls of the base. Upon seeing Artemis they identified her as a hostile, matching the make of her armor with that of stereotypical ART units. They were quickly shit down before their cannons revved up, and Marcus apologized before taking them inside the building. 

Marcus came to a stop after taking them to the very end of the hallway on the top floor. He knocked on the door that he stood next to and waited, Artemis was able to take a glance at the plaque that read “Commander Tassyn”. A voice called through the door, Marcus then opened the door nodding at the android as a signal to enter. She complied and attempted to walk into Tassyn office, but was stopped by the hand she had been holding. The hand belonged to none other than Sela, Artemis turned around and saw the fearful look that her girlfriend was giving her. 

Artemis realized her mistake and kneeled down in front of her, rubbing her thumb over the back of Sela’s hand. Sela pressed her head to Artemis’ sighing at the feeling of chilling metal against her warm skin. Artemis hummed quietly, as her human placed a kiss on her helmet. 

“Ill be back don’t worry, Beautiful.” Artemis said calmly. 

“Easy for you to say....but Ill try.” Sela replied shyly. 

Artemis gently brushed her cheek with a metallic finger, standing up and slowly letting go of the girl’s hand. Sela let out a whimper as their hands disconnected, aching for the cool and calming feeling of metal. The android looked to Marcus as if to ask for assistance, and through some strange level of understanding, he nodded his head at her. 

“I’ll look after her while you’re in there.” He said with a smile. 

“Thank you.” Artemis replied before Marcus ushered her into the room. 

Artemis stepped inside slowly, assuming her formal military posture as the door shut and voice addressed her. Her vision scanned the room until she laid eyes on the Corvus commander, standing in front of her windowed overlook of the fort. The android remained still until she was given a command to do other wise, her old habits of reporting to superior officers still engrained in her head. There was an uneasy silence enshrouding the room, Tassyn looked over her should casually looking at the android with one eye. 

“Artemis.” She addressed. 

“Commander Tassyn.” Artemis acknowledged in kind. 

“Sorry about the inconvenience at the front gate, we haven’t updated the parameters for them.” Tassyn apologized. 

“It’s alright, I was expecting it somewhat.”  
Artemis said disregarding the event. 

“I see, well anyways down to business.” Tassyn said in a cool manner. “I think you can gather that I don’t regularly invite Ex-Dominion soldiers, much less androids, into my office.” 

“That I can.” Artemis confirmed. 

“Which means I have something very important to ask of you.” She said, turning around and taking a seat in a desk chair very fitting of her rank. Making direct eye contact with Artemis, she motioned for her to step forward. 

The android complied rather hurriedly, as if she were some fresh Corvus recruit. Standing in front of the commander’s desk, keeping her eyes forward out the window. It was rather peculiar how willing she was to take commands from some one with standing. Much less, some one that would’ve been her enemy roughly five months ago. Tassyn was carefully eying her, making the android think that she was just trying to size her up or test her. 

“There is something that is both important to Corvus and yourself.” Tassyn spoke, stopping the eerie quiet threatening to take over the room again. “It’s in regards to the shaper technology in your head and how it controls you.” 

“What of it?” Artemis asked hesitantly, the hesitation made Tassyn raise an eyebrow in curiosity. 

“After speaking to both Darryl and Dr. Graywater, it has come to my attention that you have the possibility of spontaneously losing control if some one latches onto a particular signal tied to you.” Tassyn explained. “Correct?” 

“Yes Ma’am, that is correct.” Artemis conceded.

“Then what I’m about to say may interest you.” Tassyn enticed, bringing her hands together in front of her mouth and resting her elbows on the table. “Agents in the field have been coming back with reports of a base deep in Dominion territory. Every single one of those reports, mentions a strange device that looks shaper in origin. Now I’m no expert and judging by the number of reports detailing the activity around this machine, all of which mention ART units patrolling the area. It’s a safe bet that said base is the source of your problem.” 

Artemis remained quiet, despite Tassyn being finished with her explanation. She wasn’t about to overtly say she was worried by the possible implications, but she most definitely was. Tassyn seemed to notice Artemis’ silence she let the android get a hold of herself before speaking again.

“Artemis?” Tassyn prompted quietly. 

“Ma’am?” Artemis answered nervously. 

“You seem...troubled.” She replied. “It’s okay to be~.” 

“No...No, I’m fine.” Artemis said dismissively. 

“If you insist. I take it that you know of this base?” Tassyn inquired. 

“Yes...I do.” Artemis confirmed, shifting her weight back and forth between her legs anxiously. 

“Then would it be to wrong of me to ask you to take on a mission? More specifically, sabotage?” Tassyn prodded, testing the android. 

“I...I don’t know.” Artemis replied. 

“Would you like more details as to the parameters of the mission?” Tassyn offered. 

“Yes.” Artemis answered quickly. 

“You will be sent in solo or with a partner, if you so choose. Your goal is to place charges on the device, and destroy it. Should something go wrong Marcus and his team will be on standby.” Tassyn explained slowly, making sure that Artemis was following along. 

“I understand.” Artemis said, looking down at the ground regretting the choice she was about to make. 

“Do you accept?” Tassyn put forward, wanting a decisive answer, sooner rather than later. 

“Yes....” Artemis said pausing in hesitation. “I accept.” 

“Good, I will set plans in motion and the necessary intel for this mission. I’ll contact you in a month.” Tassyn informed her, the commander’s voice sounding pleased. 

Artemis taking this as her dismissal, turned around and began to walk to the door. Her arms began to relax and assume a more casual position at her sides. The android had just barely set her hand on the door handle, when the commander’s voice suddenly stopped her. 

“One more thing.” Tassyn said. 

“Ma’am?” Artemis responded. 

“That girl, she means a lot to you, doesn’t she?” Tassyn asked sincerely. 

“Yes, she means the world to me.” Artemis agreed. This made Tassyn smile and stare strangely at Artemis, it seemed as though she was thinking about something. “Tassyn?” 

“It amazes me that you managed to find someone so willing to accept what you were, and love you regardless. You should cherish that, fight for it and remember her no matter the situation.” Tassyn instructed, as though she had experience in the matter. 

“I already do, ma’am.” Artemis reassured.

“Good keep it that way, don’t let anything come between you and the ones that love you.” Tassyn said. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Artemis acknowledge, offering a salute to the commander. 

“Dismissed.” Tassyn said waving her off with a hopeful smile. 

~end~


	37. Irrational Decisions and Unforeseen Likelihoods

Chapter 37: Irrational Decisions and Unforeseen Likelihoods. 

Artemis stepped outside of Commander Tassyn’s office to see Sela sat leaning against the side of the hallway. Her knees were pulled into her chest and her face was buried in them. Marcus was kneeling beside her with a hand on her shoulder trying his best to console her. It was obvious to Artemis that it wasn’t working, not because Marcus wasn’t trying, but because Sela was just ignoring him. Artemis crouched down in front of Sela, looking to Marcus who just shrugged and backed away, as if to say “I tried my best”. The android just gave him a small nod of understanding. 

“Sela, Beautiful?” Artemis said softly. “Im here now okay?” Sela instantly shot up into the android’s arms hiding her face in Artemis’ neck. Artemis responded to the sudden act by wrapping her arms around her lover. 

“I-I couldn’t stop thinking about it while you were in there.” Sela whimpered. 

“Well you won’t have to think about it anymore today, I’m here now.” Artemis whispered to her human. 

“Can we leave now? This place makes me feel uneasy.” Sela asked sheepishly. 

“Im through with talking to Tassyn, so yes we can. Come on, lets get you home.” Artemis ushered. Helping Sela stand up, clasping her hand around the girl’s and intertwining their fingers. Artemis looked back to Marcus after she finished helping Sela up. 

“We’ll be in touch, Marcus.” Artemis said. 

“Aye, that we will.” Marcus agreed, giving a low wave to her. Artemis returned the wave and proceeded to walk down the hallway to the elevator, with her lover in tow.

~A week Later~ 

Sela seemed to be doing much better with her trauma caused by that degenerate, Nathan. She was able to go nearly a whole day with out Artemis constantly by her side, before the terrifying images of the event would resurface. At which point, Sela only needed to be close to Artemis for roughly one to two hours, until she began to feel better. This progress pleased Artemis and not because she was annoyed by constantly tending to the one she loved. Rather because, it meant that Sela was getting better period, the android hated seeing her shiver and have tears drip down her cheeks. 

Seeing Sela hurt, upset, or crying made Artemis frustrated. Because all she could do was offer the human a cool metal body to sit in the lap of, and that was it. Aside from kind words and a gentle voice accompanied by her humming; which seemed to be the special card trick that would easy the girl’s mind the quickest. Theres was nothing more that she could offer, she couldn’t place gentle kisses or a warmth to blanket Sela in to stop her shivering. When Artemis vented this frustration quietly to Sela one night, the girl just laughed sweetly and kissed the android on the neck. Telling her that she didn’t need those things, as what she had was already more than she could ever ask for. 

Artemis was currently leaning against the railing of a patio attached to a bar, a type of place that she didn’t frequent. Reason being Marcus had messaged her telling her that he had things to discuss, and to meet him here. Artemis reluctantly agreed, even though she hated places like this, too many glares and just as many fools who thought they were something they weren’t. She was glad that she hadn’t brought Sela, people would’ve ogled over her girlfriend’s beauty, something that unsettled the android. Only she could ogle over her beauty, if someone had tried to make a move on Sela in a place like this while she was around. There was no guarantee Artemis wouldn’t react harshly, which is why she opted to leave her at home. 

The android’s vision scanned the sky to keep herself occupied, night had fallen over the city. The twin planets that could be seen during the day, were highlighted by the dark background of the night. The breeze that blew across her frame was cool and in a hurry, the height of the patio was to thank for that. Most of the people in the bar stayed inside for that reason, save for a few, leaving Artemis basically alone. A feminine voice from behind her dragged Artemis away from planet watching. Looking over her should to see who it was, Artemis eyed a woman in a light jacket with casual attire underneath. 

“What?” Artemis asked blankly, not turning around fully. 

“Im sorry if I disturbed you, but I was just curious as to why you are out here on your own.” The woman asked, stepping up to the railing next to Artemis. 

“Im thinking about things, why?” Artemis inquired, feeling that this was just some girl looking to score with what she thought was a girl in a javelin. 

“No reason really, just figured you were lonely and needed company.” She explained followed by a light hearted smile. 

“Well I don’t, I’ll have company soon enough.” Artemis stated, her assumptions about the woman’s intentions were slowly solidifying. 

“I could keep you company till they arrive. Don’t assume that I’m trying to hit on you, or anything like that.” She dismissed, seemingly knowing what was on Artemis’ mind. 

“I don’t need your company, I appreciate the offer though. Sorry.” Artemis said, the cynicism in her voice gone with the realization that her assumptions were wrong. 

“No need to apologize, I understand we all need alone time.” She said patting the android on the shoulder before leaving. “Bye.” 

“Bye.” Artemis replied in kind. She was about to return to gazing at the twin planets when a familiar voice sounded in her head. 

‘Why so antisocial, hmm?’ Vale questioned. 

‘I don’t like bars you know that.’ Artemis answered. 

‘But this is your first time being at one.’ Vale said matter of factly. 

‘Fine, the type of people that frequent bars, is what I don’t like.’ Artemis grumbled, ‘That and I’m not hear to make idle chit chat with some one. Im here to meet Marcus and that’s it.’ 

‘I know that, but it couldn’t hurt to make a few more friends.’ Vale suggested. 

‘I have plenty.’ Artemis defended. 

‘I suppose, but you’re gonna be in this fort for a long time. You’re gonna need more than just five, Arty.’ Vale reasoned with the android. 

‘I guess.’ Artemis groaned after a long disgruntled sigh.

‘Thank you, Sweetheart.’ Vale chimed lovingly, like a mother. ‘Oh here comes Marcus, I’ll leave you to it.’ 

‘Thanks.’ Artemis said, waiting for Marcus to announce himself. 

The burly man leaned against the railing roughly, releasing a huff as he got comfortable with one arm holding him up from the railing. Artemis glanced at him casually, before looking back out at the sky. 

“Lass.” He greeted, taking a sip of the beer he had ordered from the bartender. 

“Marcus.” Artemis replied in acknowledgement. “How’ve you been?” 

“Ahhh, I’ve been alright nothing much has changed though. Been talking to the doctor a lot as of late, mostly about the upcoming mission.” He said, patting the android on the shoulder. “You? I’m assuming good cause Sela isn’t with you.” 

“I’ve been good as well; and yes Sela has been getting better actually. She can go a whole day without having a break down, so all is well.” Artemis confirmed, chuckling a little for no particular reason. 

“That’s good to hear.” Marcus said with a smile. 

“So, what did you want to talk to me about?” Artemis asked, still unsure if he had bad news or not. 

“Well I had something to tell you about the mission, in regards to you. Plus I just wanted to hang out with you. You’re an alright bot, you know.” He chuckled. 

“Thanks, I’m glad you like me for me, and not just because you have to.” Artemis joked, earning a smirk and a pat on the back from Marcus. 

“You’re welcome.” He said, taking another sip from his mug. “Anyways, you’re probably anxious about what I have to tell you, so here it is.” 

“After doing talking with the doc and her team, they’ve come to realize that this mission could have serious impacts, on you specifically.” He opened, Artemis’ head slouched in between her shoulders. 

“Is simple too much to ask for?” She sighed. “What’s the problem then?” 

“Well given that the shaper device can directly link to you, and since you will be the one going into the compound. The doc and her team speculate that the likelihood that you lose control in the compound, will be very high.” Artemis didn’t move, she knew that the doctor’s hypothesis was probably right, and that bothered her. 

“I see.” Artemis said finally, her voice was riddled with fear. 

“If you want to back out now, you can. Tassyn insisted that I tell you once she found out, she wont blame you.” Marcus reassured her. She appreciated the easy out, but she couldn’t accept, she had to make sure that this mission was a success. 

“I appreciate it....but I cant, I have to do this.” Artemis declined, turning to look at Marcus who gave her and understanding nod. 

“Fearful that someone else will get it wrong, I take it?” Marcus inquired after a large gulp from his drink. 

“Something like that.” Artemis agreed uncertainty evident in her voice. 

“It’s ballsy, I respect that.” Marcus complemented. “But also incredibly risky.”

“I know, but it has to be me.” Artemis insisted. 

“Aye, I know.” Marcus said solemnly. 

“Thank you for telling me this.” Artemis said gratefully, turning her vision back to the twin planets. 

Artemis expected Marcus to leave after finishing his drink. He walked away, which led her on as such, but he surprised her after coming back with another full mug. She joked about him being an alcoholic as the brew he was drinking was relatively strong, but he just laughed it off and took a sip. He then began to tell Artemis stories, some funny, some serious, and some sad. It was relaxing to listen to the man regale his tales, the storied were enjoyable as he told them with good detail and enthusiasm. The two enjoyed each others company for several hours, however their fun had to come to an end eventually. Artemis realized that it was getting close to midnight and she had a couple of things that Sela wanted her to snag on the way back. That and Sela was just about reaching her limit on time spent without her android. With that in mind Artemis said goodbyes to Marcus went on her way home. 

~end~


	38. To the End and Back Again

Chapter 38: To the End and Back Again

Artemis was lowered by the elevator, down into the strider that she had fortunately come to call home. Sela was currently eating in the kitchen with her mother at the table by the railing. Artemis waved as she set down the goods which she had bought on her way back, per Sela’s request. Sela returned the wave with a bright smile, she didn’t seem to be in the throws break down which made Artemis exceedingly happy. Artemis walked through the javelin bay and up the stairs to the all too familiar spot where she could lean over the railing. Sela giggled as Artemis laid her head down on the table mopishly, and gently brushed the android’s helmet. Gentle caresses that Artemis was more than willing to indulge with a gentle hum. 

“Something wrong, Love?” Sela probed after finishing a bite of her food. 

“I....” Artemis hesitated, realizing that this felt awfully similar to last time. “Promise that you wont yell at me?”

“I promise, dear.” Sela reassured. 

“Well I’m being sent on another mission, a personal one.” Artemis confessed, feeling the hand on her helmet slowly cease its smooth touches. 

“Again?” Sela questioned, voice hinting at her being upset. 

“Yes, again. But this time...it’s actually about me. We’re going to destroy the device capable of controlling me.” Artemis explained, choosing to leave out key details that would only worsen the outcome of their conversation. 

“O-Okay...will it be dangerous like last time?” Sela went on with her questions. 

“Yes, it will.” Artemis admitted, reaching a hand up to hold hers. “But there’s a caveat.” 

“What is it?” Sela asked hesitantly. 

“I get to choose one partner, since this is a matter of our relationship. I figured that partner should be you.” Artemis said, her wings fluttering as Sela’s face lights up. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? Of course I’m coming you metal dork. Especially after how you came home last time.” Sela accepted, unable to resist the urge to tease Artemis for coming home so broken. 

“Sorry about that...” Artemis said in a voice tainted with remorse. 

“It’s fine, Arty.” Sela giggled, planting a loving kiss to the android’s metal forehead. Earning a low hum from the metal being. 

“We leave in two weeks.” Artemis announced blankly.

“Ill be ready, Love. Don’t worry.” Sela commented, even though Artemis hadn’t mentioned anything about preparations. 

A hand of flesh gently brushed against the andoird’s cheek, repeating the motion over and over again. Artemis knew that she was being pet, and that said activity was reserved for just that, pets. It wasn’t as though she was a pet or property of Sela, at least not in the literal sense. She did belong to this girl, and she did enjoy the smooth and loving caresses provided by the petting a great deal. So in response she leaned into the human’s hand, sighing peacefully as the repetitive motion seemed to scratch away all of her stresses and worries. A soft coughing noise sounded from Sela’s mother, still sitting beside Sela at the table. The two had forgotten about her presence, straightening the second they heard her clear her throat, as if they were children who’d been caught doing something bad. 

“So you plan on taking my daughter...deep into Dominion territory? To destroy a base that has a device capable of controlling you?” Selis asked making sure she got all of the facts right. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Artemis answered respectfully, “If that somehow makes you uneasy, and you request that Sela remain here. I will abided by your wish and leave without her.” 

“Arty!” Sela growled in anger that was immediately silenced by her mother. 

“Shush Sela, I’m not going to stop you from going. I know how much this means to the both of you.” Selis said. “However, Artemis I ask that you do you your absolute best in bringing her back to me, understand?” 

“Loud and clear, ma’am.” Artemis replied with a half assed but still respectful salute. 

“Like you’d be able to stop me from going anyways.” Sela grumbled, still annoyed by the thought of not being able to go. She promptly received a slap across the back of the head from her mother. “Mom!” 

Artemis let out a snicker at Sela’s expense, the sight of mother and daughter bickering was truly funny to her. But, her laughter died down as the white haired angel gave her a cold and deadly glare. Artemis put her hands up in front of he, palms facing outwards, as if to say ‘I didn’t do anything.’ 

“Not funny.” She growled, holding the menacing glare with clenched fists. 

“Kinda was...” Selis disagreed. Sela snapped her vision to her mother as she spoke, anger still present in her features. Artemis couldn’t help but start laughing again, this time is much more than a snicker. 

“It wasn’t funny!” Sela yelled, hitting Artemis across the forehead lightly, keenly aware that she was swinging at metal. 

“Ouch Sels, that hurt soooo much.” Artemis mocked, laughing even harder than before.

“Asshole.” Sela crossed her arms, sitting back in her chair indignantly. 

Artemis, once done with her onslaught of laughter, took pity on Sela and reached out to comb her hair. Sela huffed as the metal hand passed through strands of white hair. She wasn’t about to give in to her android’s apology so easily, not after being made fun of. Human hands swatted at the metal arm with little to no affect. 

“Can you stop?” The girl fussed.

“Who knew you could be so fussy when you’re embarrassed.” Artemis chuckled. Sela’s skin flushed red and her glare intensified, she had just about had it will her android’s jokes. 

“Shut it, now.” She hissed sternly. 

“Oh come here you big baby, you need a hug.” Something in the girl snapped, shooting up out of the chair and charging out the door way to the kitchen. 

Artemis held her arms open expecting Sela to jump and wrap her arms around her. But she was startled realize that wasn’t at all the white hair’s intention, at the same moment a boot was placed on her chest. The boot then pushed, shoving her down the stairs in a loud tumble. Neither noticed Selis with her head in her hands, sighing in exasperation at the two. Artemis groaned in light pain at the bottom of the stairs. A foot stuck in between the railing and the metal support beams on the other side, a result of her ungraceful fall. 

“Serves you right!” Sela hollered triumphantly.

“You kicked me down the stairs, Sels!” Artemis yelled back in disbelief. 

“Damn right I did!” Sela laughed, the awkward position that Artemis was stuck in made her act of revenge even better. 

“Are you not going to help me?!” Artemis asked, sitting up at an awkward angle fidgeting with her foot. Her attempt to get it out proved useless as she sighed in annoyance, laying down on her back in defeat. 

“I don’t know should I?” She teased, walking down the steps to squat next to the unfortunate android. “I might...if you apologize without all the mocking this time.” 

Artemis grumbled in frustration at being held hostage like this. Of all the things to disable her, it had to be her foot getting stuck in a support beam. It was demoralizing to say the least. But she was reluctant to give in, crossing metal arms in defiance. Sela smirked at this, and hatched an evil plan to get what she wanted. Her hands launched to the android’s neck in an attack of tickling fingers. Artemis eeped in surprise, fighting back by using her hands to to block her neck. Sela switched up her tactics and targeted the android’s metallic stomach. Each time Artemis tried to block Sela’s hands, they would move to some spot that she had no idea was even ticklish. The red eyed machine couldn’t contain the laughter that escaped, devolving into a fit of squirming and laughter with the occasional plea for Sela to stop. 

“Alright! Dehahahaha! Im sorry okay?!” The android had found it hard to remain resilient when the tickling sensation forced uncontrollable laughter out of her. “Please stop! Ahahaha! Damn it I said Im sorry!” 

The tickling slowly subsided and Artemis was able to finally relax after a grueling torture. She looked up at Sela, who was now on her knees behind the android. Just in time to see her lean down and kiss the android where her mouth should’ve been. Artemis hummed as the girl held the kiss, covering the android’s in a shade with her body blocking the lights above. 

The kiss was broken shortly after. “Whose a good little android? You are.” Sela teased, full of herself given the position and the power she held over Artemis at the moment. 

“You’re a jerk. A lovable, evil, and mischievous jerk.” Artemis hummed. 

“I know.” Sela replied proudly. 

“You going to help me now?” Artemis asked, trying to get Sela to hold up her end of the deal.

“I suppose I can.” Sela agreed, moving to the android’s foot. “You’re such a cluts.” 

“Need I remind you, THAT YOU WERE THE ONE THAT KICKED ME DOWN THE STAIRS?!” Artemis yelled very defensively. Sela just snickered to herself, extremely pleased by what she had managed to do. 

The two struggled for an hour to get the foot free from its hilariously shameful predicament. Sharing a couple of laughs, they said their goodnights to Selis and then resigned themselves to their room for the night. Assuming their routine position, by the bed side, Sela wrapped in a warm blanket in the lap of the android. Head laid on the soft cushioned fabric at the center of Artemis’ chest, and a metal head buried in her bright white hair. 

“You kicked me down the stairs...” Artemis mumbled still embarrassed. 

“Yeah, I know. But you started it.” Sela giggled lightheartedly. 

“Mm, no I think you started it. Miss ‘I talk back to my mother’.” Artemis challenged, while also joining Sela’s sweet laugh with her own synthesized giggle. 

“Shut it.” 

“Hmph, alright Beautiful.” 

“Hey, Sels?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Thank you for agreeing to go with me.” 

“Of course, Id go to the end and back with you.” 

“To the end and back...”

~end~


	39. Perhaps

Chapter 39: Perhaps.

~Two and A Half Weeks Later~ 

A fire, two bodies, one next to the other, foreheads pressed together. Sela was asleep, eyes closed peacefully, breathing calm and regulated. They had made the journey to the campsite, a plan had already been made. Artemis and Sela would infiltrate the base and plant the charges. All while Marcus, Lang and George oversaw the operation from their vantage point at the camp. But the android wasn’t thinking about that, rather the promise she had made to the white haired girl. One that she was not certain she could keep, promising to be in the exact same position as they currently were, after this was all over. 

Remembering what Marcus had told her, about the risk to herself, losing control. If she couldn’t make it back, then she would make good on at least one promise, she’d ensure that Sela made it back to her mother. Freedom was why she was here, but her love’s safety was still of the utmost importance. 

Artemis starred at her beautiful girlfriend, in peaceful sleep. The word beautiful didn’t even come close to describe how Artemis felt about the girl, was there even a word that could? Wonderful? Not even close. Gorgeous? No, too tied physical beauty. Stunning? No, just like Gorgeous.  
Intriguing? Close, but not quite there. Fascinating? Yeah, that was it, this human was fascinating. The android was always dumbfounded by the fact that Sela cared for her, enough to even call her a lover. 

Her mechanical brain almost fried, each time she though about Sela’s love for her, it was special. A love that was understanding, accepting, forgiving, tender, genuine, and above all committed. The girl desperately loved the android, and would be heart broken if anything happened to her. Artemis wanted to cry, finally grasping in this very moment, just how lucky she was to have this bundle of warmth in her arms. It clawed at her would be heart, it punched her in the gut each time, a happiness that made her metal body ache in ways she’d never were possible. 

Wishing she could always feel like this, on the verge of tears, and a firm understanding of the girl’s love. Nothing came close to how it stung, intense and deep, but in a way that was undeniably good. Artemis, curled her arms, pulling the source of her lovely stinging sensation closer. She could feel...everything, her breath, her passion, her warmth. Artemis pulled it in even closer, until it was pressed up against her. Believing, if this body ever grew cold, then she to would do the same. Returning to isolation, letting rust claw at her metal frame, waiting until her energy was spent. She wanted nothing more than for this feeling to last forever, to never stop stinging, and to never grow cold. 

Perhaps, it could. 

Perhaps, it would last forever. 

Perhaps, Artemis would watch this woman grow old.

Perhaps she would one day say goodbye, an then later say hello once her time came. After all, it was inevitable that Artemis would out live the human she adored with all her being. 

But until that day. 

Perhaps, she could feel like this all the time. 

~The Next Night~ 

It was time, Artemis would secure her freedom tonight, one way or another. They stood, at the edge of the cliff as Marcus went over the plan, Artemis’ mind was focused on other things though. Probabilities of her survival, success, and whether this mission would actual free her. Her hands trembled, and she was unable to stop them. Fear was running rampant, having the best day of it’s life in the android head.

“S-Sels...?” Artemis asked, her voice hesitant and uneven. Sela turned to look at her android, beautiful greyish black eyes reflecting not only the stars, but also the red glow of Artemis’ own eyes. 

“Love?” Sela answered, her sweet voice made Artemis jump in surprise, even though she was the one that addressed her. 

“I’m...I-I...I’m scared...my hands...I cant~” Artemis was cut off by the human, who placed one hand to a metal face, and grabbed both of the android hands in another.

“Shhh, it’ll be okay. We’ll get through this, we’ll both make it home.” She whispered, standing up on tip toes to kiss the android’s head. 

Artemis was calmed just enough to make the shaking dissipate, but the fear never entirely went away. The thought of disabling her emotions to not have to deal with this, crossed her mind. But, she chastised herself instantly for thinking in such a way. That was the whole reason they were here, to free her from her emotionless robotic past. How could she be so stupid to think like that? 

“T-Thank you...” Artemis stuttered, sighing as she was brought back to level headedness, by more tender kisses. 

“Anything for you, love. Anything at all.” Sela reassured. 

Marcus had finished explaining the plan, it was time to go. Artemis checked her guns one last time, even though, she had done it twenty times last night. Lang placed his sniper on the edge of the cliff, he’d be on overwatch, guiding them through guard patrols and sentries. As well as their only saving grace, if things didn’t go to plan that is. 

“Artemis.” Marcus called, taking her away from her human to explain something. 

“I won’t be able to provide support if things go south and that device isn’t destroyed. That base will be filled with ART units waiting for a reason to be activated.” He said with a very stern look in his eyes, and a pat to the androids her shoulder. “Don’t fuck this up, Lass.” 

“R-Right, I won’t.” Artemis acknowledged fear seeping into her response. 

“You’ve got this, go get’m tiger.” He said with loud laugh, the laugh made her a little more at ease. But just like with Sela, nothing could make it go away completely.

Artemis stepped back from Marcus, turning to look at Sela, who had hopped into her javelin. Sela nodded to say she was ready, the android hesitated before returning it. With the two ready, they jumped from the cliffs edge and free fell to the bottom, landing hard letting the shock absorbers in their suits do their job. Their advance through the forest to the base, was slow and even. Reaching the exterior walls, Artemis unsheathed the blades in her arms cutting the military grade fence, making an entrance. They waited for Lang’s signal. 

“Clear.” He said over comms. 

They pushed through the hole, Artemis putting her back to a container for cover, Sela taking position beside her. Looking down at her hands, she saw that the shaking had returned, the android was absolutely terrified. But who could really blame her? 

“Sela?” Artemis asked. 

“Love?” Came a quiet reply.

“Can I...see your face?” 

“What?” 

“Please...I’m terrified.”

“Okay.”

The face plate to Sela’s javelin flipped open, revealing the beautiful face of the girl she loved. She just needed to see it, if this was in fact the last time she’d be with her, then she wanted the girls face to be last thing she remembered. An image of beautiful, grayish eyes with stars and a red glow in them, that was all she wanted and all she needed. 

“Okay. I’m good now.” Artemis said, causing Sela to close the opening. 

They pushed through the facility double checking every corner, Artemis leaving her blades extended, ready for anything. Sela was right behind her, letting her take the lead, as stealth was not the girl’s forte. 

“Stop” Lang called over comms. Forcing them to a sudden halt. “Camera, go around. On your left.” 

The instructions were followed, sneaking around the camera by pushing behind a container, blocking the camera’s vision if them. 

“Up ahead, two guards, you can’t go around. Kill them.”

Reaching the end of grouped containers, Artemis held her hand out counting down with her fingers. At a closed fist they sprung their attack, Artemis grabbed the closest guard by the shoulder and spun him around, ramming her blade into his jugular, quick and quiet. Sela darted around the corner and grabbed the second guard by the throat lifting him up off his feet, slamming him back into the dirt, proceeding to choke him to death. With the two guards bodies lifeless, the two dragged them to a place behind the containers, out of sight.

They continued their way to the courtyard where the device was being held, to find it was empty. The machine wasn’t missing, no, it was empty of people, there were no guards in sight. This made the android uneasy, she put her arm out to stop sela who was about to rush past her into the courtyard, thinking the lack of guards a good thing. 

“Lang? Do you see anything?” Artemis asked, worriedly over the comms channel. 

“Negative, it’s barren.” He confirmed. Artemis grumbled in frustration, but it was now or never, backing out at the thought of a possible trap wasn’t an option. 

Artemis and Sela carefully made their way to the device, keeping their heads on a swivel the entire way. Artemis knew this was all way too easy, her experience from her past told her as much, something this important was never left so uncared for. At the device, Sela handed the explosives to Artemis, the android taking a couple of seconds to arm it. Then it was stuck into a secure spot on the device, a place open for Lang, who would be a secondary detonator if need be.

The charges had been set on the massive device capable of controlling the android. Now all that was left was to make a quick exit and detonate them, Artemis and Sela began to make their way through the courtyard. Suddenly the flood lights of the courtyard flashed on, illuminating the two and forcing them to stop in their tracks. The sound of metal clicking against metal could be heard, her and Sela were suddenly surrounded by ART units on the catwalks encircling the courtyard. The two of them were trapped. 

“Marcus!” Artemis called to the team on stand by. 

“I see it! But if we rush in to support we’ll be overran and killed. Artemis detonate the bomb, its the only thing that will stop the other androids.” He ordered. 

Artemis tried to do reach for the detonator attached to her hip, but she couldn’t. Her arm wouldn’t move, she couldn’t move anything in fact, her body was locked. She didn’t need anything else to realize what was happening. Her HUD began flashing warnings of intrusion. 

<“System Infiltration In Progress”>  
<“Malicious Programming Detected”>  
<“System Override Imminent”>  
<“Initiating Countermeasures”>  
<“Error”>  
<“Malfunction”>  
<“ERROR”>  
<“Visual Feed Active”>  
<“Vocal Capability Sustained”>  
<“Motor Systems Overridden”>  
<“Danger”>  
<“DANGER”>

“Sela! Get the detonator now!” Artemis yelled, feeling her ability to fully control herself fading. 

The girl made a dash for the detonator nearly grabbing hold of it. But, Artemis’ body reacted and grabbed the girls wrist with one hand, then used the other hand to grab Sela’s throat. Sela gagged slightly, as the android’s hands tightened to force her into submission. Putting the girl down on her knees, her body kept Sela’s arm extended to prevent it from getting leverage. While the hand around the human’s throat kept a tight grip to stop her from getting her up. Sela had to open her face plate just to get a better chance at breathing. Fear present in her eyes as she looked to the glowing eyes she loved. 

“No!” Artemis cried, she could only see and speak while rest of her body was being manipulated. 

“Haha, well look who decided to come running back home. ARTM-17” A chilling voice echoed over the base’s intercoms. It was the same as it had always been cynical, cold, and terrifying.

“Where the hell are you?! COWARD! Tell me who you are!”” Artemis shouted in anger, her body responded by tightening the hand around Sela’s neck choking more. 

“If I told you what difference would that make? It’s not like you could do anything about it.” It taunted with a villainous laugh. 

“Artemis...” Sela croaked. 

“Sela!” Artemis cried. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Itsss....oookay.” She struggled to let out. 

“Aww, how sweet you two are so understanding of each other.” The voice mocked. 

“Shut up! You fucking asshole!” Artemis screamed.

“Oh is that insubordination I hear?” It said devilishly, “hmmm, I think you need to be punished...”

“Kill her.” The voice commanded. 

Artemis’ body complied like a loyal automaton, squeezing Sela’s neck tighter and tighter. Artemis, wailed out in anger and agony as Sela began to choke. 

“Sela no! Marcus do something damn it!” Artemis pleaded, as her hands continued to squeeze.

“What can I do?!” He argued. 

“SHOOT ME GOD DAMN IT! Save her please! I don’t want to be the one that kills her! Shoot me then the bomb!” Artemis commanded. 

“But~” 

“Just fucking do it! Please!” Artemis pleaded. Sela’s eyes went wides as she slowly registered what Artemis was demanding. She started to shake her head to tell her to call it off. 

“Arty!” She managed to get out. 

“Sela, Beautiful...it’s going to be alright I promise...don’t worry...Ill be okay...I love you...you know that right? You know how much I love you, right?” Artemis struggled to let out through mechanical sobs, as the realization of what was about to happen began to sink in. Sela only nodded in response to the android’s question, while tears were beginning to form in her eyes. “Good...That’s good...J-Just don’t forget that...okay? Don’t forget that.” 

Marcus was struggling to give the command to fire to Lang. He didn’t want to have to kill a friend. But there was nothing else he could do, charging in would be a downright slaughter. And This was his only option, praying that both Artemis and Sela would forgive him, he regretfully gave the order. 

“Lang...?” Marcus addressed quietly. 

“Sir?” Lang replied.

“....fire.” 

Without hesitation the marksman unleashed a round from his rifle. The bullet tunneled through the air with a sharp hissing sound. He fired again, this time at the bomb on the device. The first round collided with the arm that Artemis’ was using to strangle Sela. Snapping it in half at the elbow, Artemis let out a wail of pain as she stumbled back. Not even a second later the second round collided with the explosive on the shaper device. The bomb detonated engulfing the device in a ball of flames, and sending shrapnel in hurtling in all directions. 

Sela was sucking in heaps of air, trying to catch her breath as the events unfolded. The world seemed to slow down for her, she could hear Artemis’ cries of pain clearer than anything else going on around her. Regaining enough of her breath to look up at her injured companion, she made an attempt to rush to her aid. But that was when the bomb exploded, and she only had a split second to make direct eye contact with her Artemis. Before a shard of shrapnel passed clean through the android’s helmet. The red glow in her eyes, a glow that Sela cherished with an unmatched passion, slowly faded to a black void. Artemis’ body went limp and then was subsequently thrown several feet by the force of the blast’s shockwave, before it could hit the ground. Sela herself was then engulfed in flames, as she cried out for her lover.

Once the fireball retreated, Sela stood up and shakily rushed over to Artemis’ body, collapsing to her knees next to her. The android’s body was laying face first in the cold ground. Sparks shooting from the hole in the android’s head, Sela frantically rolled her over and hoisted the android’s upper body into her lap. She looked to see if the eyes still had their familiar glow, but her hopes were shattered as they were still as black as the night sky. 

“No!” She wailed, curling up around the body of her lover. Her arms wrapping Artemis’ head pulling it close to her chest. She descended into fruitless pleading and sobbing, rocking back and forth with Artemis’ lifeless body in her arms. “Please wake up! Please don’t do this damn it!”

“Please, Arty! Wake up!” 

“Artemis! God damn it wake up!” 

“Say something damnit!! Please, please don’t leave me here...say something! Arty...please..” 

Sela tightened her hold on the android’s body, squeezing harder and harder. She begged relentlessly, hoping that by some miracle words would emanate from he lover's corpse. Her body rocking the metal being back and forth as she cried. The sound of thruster’s powering down behind the girl sparked a false sense of hope.

“Marcus! Help me! Please help me...” 

The Colossus class pilot observed the android’s shell, taking note of all the damage it had received. The holes from shrapnel dotted the torso, arms, and legs with one of those arms being severed. Allowing oil and sparks to leak out and drip to the ground below. Looking further he eyed the android’s head, the hole in the side of Artemis’ helmet was unmistakably fatal. Jagged and spewing sparks in increments that made no indications of possible life. They weren’t rapid and intense, instead they were slow and weak. Artemis was dead and he knew it..

Slowly he made eye contact with Sela, her eyes had a sort of expectant look to then. Like she was waiting for him to actually do something and fix the poor android. But there was nothing he could do. Unable to answer her while staring directly at those eyes, he closed his, tilted his head down in regret and guilt, and then shook it. Not the answer Sela was looking for...

“No! Don't say that! She’ll be fine! Marcus..please...please no...”

“You promised me...you fucking promised...”

“Don't go....” 

“I ne-need you, Arty...I need you.”

“I love you....p-please don’t leave me here all a-alone...”

~Milliseconds Before Deactivation~

In her last milliseconds of functionality, Artemis thought of her lover. Thinking back to the stinging she had felt while holding her, the night before. How the source of that lovely stinging feeling, was none other than the body of warmth she had held so close. It was only her arm, she would make it, everything would be okay. She’d get to feel that stinging sensation again.

Then it happened, and in her last milliseconds she thought...

Perhaps, she wouldn’t.

Perhaps, it wouldn’t last forever. 

Perhaps, Artemis would never get to watch this woman grow old.

Perhaps, she would never one day say goodbye, and then later say hello once her time came. 

Perhaps, her freedom....would be her end...


	40. Isolation and Amnesia

Chapter 40: Isolation and Amnesia

The return home was anything but easy. Sela never left Artemis’ side, carrying her lifeless body back to the strider that was to pick them up, after the mission was successful. Successful, yes, the mission had been completed. Yes, they had destroyed the device. But to Sela, none of that mattered, to her it was all just a waste of time. Because the person that it was all for was now dead, Artemis was dead. Sela had watched the light fade from her lovers eyes, and none of the pleas she cried out moments after, woke her. Sela tried to fight back tears with each step she took. 

But each time she failed, Marcus eventually had to take the body out of Sela’s arms, despite her protests. Knowing that, each time she looked down, seeing how the android’s head lolled, served as the source of her inability to keep it together. He did, however, give it back once they were inside the strider. Telling his men to leave the javelin bay, giving her space to grieve and mourn her loss. She did each day, and each day Marcus checked on her, doing his best to comfort her. Though nothing worked, nothing could stop the crying, nothing could fix what was wrong. 

Nothing could bring back the thing she wanted most. 

Her android. 

When the strider docked in the fort, everyone was there, ready to greet them and congratulate them. Darryl, David, Dr. Greywater, Selis, Erryl, and even Tassyn. They were all there smiles and all, smiles that were dragged to frowns, gasps, and tears, as Sela walked solemnly down the ramp Artemis’ in her arms. She looked up at the scene before her, home and all the people it had with it. 

But it wasn’t right. 

“None of this is right.” She cried, looking at her lover’s body. “This wasn’t how this was suppose to be, you metal dork.”

“This isn’t RIGHT! You were supposed to be here....with me...” 

She collapsed to her knees in front of Tassyn, looking up at her, eyes pleading for one last favor regardless of the cost. To fix what she had lost. 

Tassyn accepted, but asked for nothing in return, she would have the engineers rebuild Artemis. Sela pulled the android’s head close, placing a kiss to her scar. Before breaking down into tears. 

None of this was right. 

~One Month Later~ 

Night had fallen over Fort Tarsis and it was raining, Sela slowly walked through the streets on her way home. Head down, in nothing but a tank top and pants, body drenched in rain. But she didn’t care, she had just received the worst news of her life. Earlier that evening, Marcus had asked her to come to down to the Lab. She did so on her own, given the clearance to come and go as she pleased but only to the wing of the lab, that her companion laid motionless in. 

Tassyn was there to greet her as she entered, but her face told her that they had made no progress in fixing the deceased android. It was then, that Tassyn revealed why she had been asked to come to the lab that night. 

Cold and lonely Sela walked through the streets, the words that Tassyn had said replaying over and over. “There is nothing more we can do...we have repaired her....but, I’m afraid that everything we have tried in waking her has.....failed.” Each time they echoed in her mind, it felt like her heart was being chewed up and spit out, and reforming into it’s original shape only to repeat the process all over again. 

Something dangled from the girls neck, something she had made, it was scraps of metal held together by a chain. One scrap was white, another was red, another gold, and another black. They had all come from Artemis, taking them the day she laid her body in the lab, making them into a necklace. 

Something to remember her by, so she’d never forget what she’d lost. 

The lonely human entered her home, which didn’t feel like home anymore, it felt empty, even though her mother still lived with her. She looked to the work bench, hoping by some miracle, that the lovely android would be standing there. She longed to see the android back in tip top shape, standing next to her workbench. Fussing over the tiniest little detail or issue with her weapons, only to pause and acknowledge her human with the subtlest of glances. Glances that only Sela could notice, a tiny tilt of the head, a subtle shift of the android’s stance. Sela wished she could witness those details, wished that her android was there.

But she wasn’t. 

That night Sela sat in her room, still in her rain drenched clothing and in the spot that Artemis should’ve been in, holding her while the human slept soundly. But she wasn’t, instead there sat this broken girl, crying and clutching fragments of her dead lover. 

That night, Sela caught a cold, but she didn’t care....

~ Six Months Later~ 

Sela had grown cold, detached, and avoidant. Stopping for only brief conversations and never saying more than she had to, even with her mother. Always to the point, never taking the time make idle discussion or tell someone about how she was feeling. Sela cried often and always in the same spot, by her bed side where Artemis used to hold her, and always at the same time, at night. 

Today she stood at the edge of the strider docks, necklace around her neck, never having once taken it off. She was looking down, over the edge, noticing how great of a fall it would be. She could do it, couldn’t she? She would be able to see Artemis again, wouldn’t she? She’d get to hold her android again, if she did, wouldn’t she?

‘It won’t.’ A ghostly voice said.

In that case then. 

She couldn’t....

~One Year Later~

The necklace stayed around her neck, every day of every month, never to come off. Sela had told her mother, that when she died, she’d want Artemis to be buried next to her. Not knowing if Artemis’ soul would ever be able to meet with her’s. 

‘It can’t, because it’s still here.’ The ghost of vale told her.

~One year and One Month Later~ 

Sela stood standing at the edge of the docks again, barefoot and with the necklace she always wore. Wondering if she could actually follow through this time. After all, her life stopped having meaning, the day Artemis died. 

“SELA!” A voice yelled out to her, she turned and saw Marcus. Bent over his knees, panting and out of breath, had he been running?

“What?” She said, her voice quiet and insecure. It had slowly become that way, the death of Artemis had completely changed the storm pilots personality. She was quiet, insecure, sad, and always tempted to cry. Always tempted to remember the worst moment of her life. 

“Artemis....she’s...” He tried to get out, but was forced to pause to catch his breath. 

“She’s what?” Sela asked confused. 

“She’s...She’s awake!” He finally finished. 

Sela went rigid, thinking this was some kind of horrible prank, she turned around. A tear rolled from her eyes down her cheek, only to be instantly wiped away by a sad human attempting to hide her sadness. . 

“Im not playing games Sela. ARTEMIS IS ACTUALLY AWAKE!” He yelled at the top of his lungs. Forcing her to turn around. 

“Where?!” She asked frantically, she didn’t care if this was some cruel prank she wanted to know.

“She’s in the park...we~” Marcus couldn’t finish his sentence, before Sela rushed past him full sprint, nearly knocking him over. 

Flesh slapped against rocky ground, it stung but she didn’t care, all she cared about was Artemis. Everything and everyone was meaningless to her at the moment, she pushed through crowds of people knocking some of them over. She ran and ran, tears dripping down her face having to wipe her eyes constantly, just to see where she was running. 

She saw the entrance of the park and her body grew warmer. Her feet started to run along the gravel path, it hurt but she didnt care, she only cared about Artemis. She skidded to a halt half way through, seeing sentinel and Corvus agents alike, lined up in a wall, weapons trained on something. 

“Get out of my way!” She yelled, pushing through them until she got through to the other side. 

That’s when she saw the android she so desperately loved, standing in the center. She wanted to run to her. To jump into her arms, hug her and smell that familiar metal smell. To kiss that neck and bury her face into it. To cry away all the terrible days and nights she had spent with out her. But a hand caught her just before she could do any of that. It was david’s. 

“Let me go, David!” She screamed, but he shook his head and pointed at the android. 

“Look.” He said. 

Sela looked back to the android, looking closer she noticed what he was trying to warn of. Artemis was standing, her legs were shaking, and so were her arms. In those shaking hands, was a pistol, of which Artemis was frantically changing targets with. Sela didn’t understand, why did she have the gun? Why was she hostile? Why was she trembling with fear?

“W-What’s wrong with her?” Sela asked worriedly. 

“She doesn’t remember much. She has some kind of robot amnesia or something, Sels. Shot several sentinels already.” He explained. 

Sela was figuratively punched in the stomach, she looked back to Artemis, she was so close. Her happiness was so close, but it was confused and scared, she couldn’t let her happiness die. She had to do something, she had to save Artemis again. This time, she had to save her from herself. 

“David....Let me go.” She ordered. 

“No, what are you crazy?! She’ll shoot you!” He denied. 

“Open your face plate.” She requested, david thought it weird but he listened. 

“What?” He said, face plate open. Suddenly, he was punched in the face by the girl. His grip loosened enough to for her to slip free, and into the middle of the stand off. “Sela no!”

“Fuck off David! Im not loosing her again.” She yelled back at him. 

The sound of a gun being forcefully pointed in her direction, made her turn around. Artemis had pointed it at her, a metal finger on the trigger, as the gun wobbled in her hands. 

“Stay back.” The android said in a shaky voice. She was absolutely terrified and she didn’t understand what was going on.

One of the Sentinels suddenly dashed from the rest, seeing Sela’s attempt at trying to talk to Artemis. As a opening for him to subdue the confused being, his plan was thwarted as the pistol in Artemis’ hand was snapped to him and had the trigger pulled multiple times. Several of the rounds bounced of the javelin’s armor, but one managed to get through a gap in the shoulder plating. Forcing him to his knees and to then back up as more rounds were shot into his armor all which were deflected as he retreated. Sela was shocked by the display, shielding her self from any stray ricochets. 

With the distraction dealt with, Sela found herself once again face to face with the barrel of a gun. The sight of the grooved barrel freshly smoking after having fired, shook the human to her core. The thought of being shot by the one she called hers, it was unsettling and made the already emotionally distraught girl struggle to keep back tears.

“A-Arty, love. It-It’s me, Sela, don’t you remember?” Sela said cooly, trying to keep Artemis calm. Ultimately failing to keep her nervousness from showing. 

“N-No...I can’t remember anything, only my name.” 

“My name is Sela.” She said taking one step forward. Artemis saw and choked up on her grip of the handgun. 

“Shhh, i-it’s okay. Relax I’m not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you, Arty.” Sela reassured her gently. 

“I...I...” Artemis’ body was attempting to pull the trigger, but her mind fought back. For a reason she couldn’t understand, she just couldn’t do it, she wouldnt allow herself to shoot the beautiful girl. 

“See you won’t hurt me, will you?”  
Sela asked, hoping she was right about the presumed answer. 

“N-N-No...I can’t...I-I wont.” Artemis stuttered, her grip on the gun slackening. 

“I’m your girlfriend, Arty, your lover. You wouldn’t hurt me, would you?” Sela asked, taking another step forward, the barrel of the gun, basically pressed against her head now.

“I...I wouldn’t...no.” Artemis let out in a whimper. She was remembering something, a stinging feeling, it felt like she had been punched in the gut.

“Yeah, see you wont hurt me. I know, you wont. Im going to touch your arm now, is that alright?” Sela informed her. The android only nodded in response. With permission given Sela reached her hand out and gently brushed along Artemis’ arm. 

Artemis was suddenly blinded by bright flashes, she dropped the gun, which Sela promptly kicked away. One of the sentinels came out of formation to secure it, as Artemis collapsed to her knees, screaming in pain. The flashes were intense, and shocked her entire body, Artemis could just barely make them out. 

They were....memories. She was remembering everything.

Artemis cried out for several seconds, as she was hit with flash, after flash, after flash. Eventually though, it all came to a stop, she could see again. Her vision darted around, seeing all the weapons trained on her, left her utterly confused. Continuing to look around until she laid eyes on Sela. 

“Sels...?” Artemis asked. 

Tears flooded to the girl eyes, at the use of her nickname. She jumped forward into the android’s arms, crying, with her face pressed hard into the android’s neck. Artemis was shocked, but said nothing and slowly wrapped her arms around the crying bundle of warmth. 

“Why are you crying, Beautiful?” Artemis eventually asked, after Sela had been crying heavily, for several minutes. 

“Because, I have you. Because, I can hold you. Because, I don’t have to spend nights alone anymore. Because, I love you....” Sela whimpered. 

“Because, you aren’t dead. Oh god..I-I thought I had lost you...I was ready to just....to just...ohhh h-hold me tighter, please don’t let go. I need to know you’re real, that THIS is real.”

Artemis did so, sitting down and bringing the sobbing girl into her lap. Sela was so happy, she couldn’t contain her tears at all. The android she had been without for a year was finally back, she gripped onto the android’s metal helmet and tugged. Sitting in her lap, wasn’t close enough, but in all honesty nothing could make her feel any closer than she already was. 

“I’m as real as can be, Sela. You don’t need to cry anymore, I’m here.”

Sela kissed the android where her mouth would be, and the android made her smile through tears, by making a kissing sound back. She couldn’t believe it, she had all that she cared about, back. 

“What are these?” Artemis asked, touching the necklace that Sela had made, making her giggle through her sobs. Upon closer inspection Artemis noticed the colors and it dawned on her. “Are these...pieces of me?” 

“Y-Ye-Yeah.” Sela struggled to say. “You me-me-meant everything to me, so I-I made a necklace ou-out of y-you.”

“....I love you, Sela Heiss.” It was all Artemis could say in response.

“I love you too, Artemis Heiss.” Sela whispered into her neck as even more, warm tears rolled down her cheeks and onto cool metal. 

“Please don’t leave me anymore...” 

“I won’t. I don’t think that I ever can, Beautiful.”

~end~


	41. Catching up (Prologue)

Chapter 41: Catching Up (Prologue) 

~Two Days Later~ 

The night was calm as the city settled down for a quick rest, before tomorrow’s next hustle. Residents of the city waved goodbye to their friends and then made their way to the stone structures with windows glowing a dim orange. Shutting the doors behind them, latching the locks before turning to be greeted by their family or friends. Leaving the streets barren, save for the Fort’s pesky rodents that came out during the night. When it was easier to pick up the scraps left behind at the vender stands, without being caught and killed. Sniffing at crumbs and standing up on hind legs as they heard sounds, sensing danger the pests darted off to safety. 

The Sound of boots thudding lightly on cobblestone, accompanied by the clicking metal feet. Who could possibly be up at this hour? It was near midnight, a time when the Fort was typically void of all pedestrians. All of whom would be asleep like they were at the current moment. What pair of insomniacs would be walking at this time of night? Peeking out from it’s hidey hole the rodent looked down the street. Making out the two figures with it’s well adjusted nocturnal eyesight. One taller, shiner, and more inhuman looking than the other. Then they began to speak and the rodent was startled tucking back into the safety of it’s hole. 

“Your hand seems to have a death grip on mine, beautiful.” Artemis mentioned, looking down to her human, tone gentle and curious. Sela glanced up at her android and smiled with an embarrassed blush to go along with. 

“Sorry, love...j-just anxious. That’s all.” Sela replied, loosening her grip only to be surprised as Artemis tightened her own hold. Her wings fluttering to show that she was happy, the way the little strips of metal flapped made Sela smile and giggle. 

“What’s causing it?” The android asked, tilting her head slightly in interest. Though the way the girl’s expression changed from a warm smile to a sad frown with a gradual look away told her all she really needed to know. 

“Well...you, love. I’m scared out of my mind of possibly loosing you again. I’m afraid that I’ll wake up and still be sitting in our usual spot, but without you.” She whispered softly, easily audible to the android’s sharp robotic hearing. Artemis let out a low and understanding sigh, before crouching down to put their heads at an even level. “You don’t understand how many nights I had to force myself through because you were gone. It was awful.” 

Artemis simple let her red eyes shine on the girl’s face, illuminating her features in a red glow. Then the android pushed the human’s head with her thumb so that sela was now looking into her eyes. They remained quiet for several seconds, causally looking at each other like it was a common occurrence. Artemis didn’t like the longing and sad frown on her humans face. Hatching an idea to change it, she flapped her tiny aileron wings rapidly. It worked like a charm, Sela found it impossible to suppress an adorable giggle and playfully shove the ex-dominion bot’s shoulder. 

“Sels, I need you to know this one simple thing. Okay?” Artemis prepped, fluttering her wings one more time out of surge of happy feelings tingling her sensors. 

“T-That you flap those cute little wings of yours?” Sela questioned, smirking childishly with an equally childish chuckle. 

“No, silly. I need you to know that no matter what happens. I will always be by your side, no matter what, if you some how got in trouble with Corvus, I’d bail you out or ride out the storm like bandits with you.” 

“I-I...I..damnit, Arty. Can you not get so touchy feely? Gonna fucking make me cry.” Sela laughed, using her left hand to wipe away the small amount of water in her eyes threatening to be come tears. Artemis chuckled at her human and wrapped her arms around Sela’s lower back before pulling her in close for a hug. 

The tiny pilot made a squeaking noise as she found herself pulled in suddenly, but eventually she recognized the situation. Sighing quietly she leaned down and nuzzled her head into the android’s metal neck. Applying a gentle kiss making Artemis hum and flutter her wings, she enjoyed the little kisses sela always gave her. Sela, then brought her hand up and cupped the side of Artemis’ cheek, rubbing the thumb up and down the cool metal. It was silent for a minute, before Sela decided speak. 

“Arty?” She whispered after planting another kiss. 

“Hmm?” The android’s vocal systems hummed. 

“W-Would you really do anything for me?” Sela asked, she would never take advantage of her lovely android. But, she did want to know if Artemis really meant it. 

“Yes, of course.” Came the quick answer, “well...um, when I say anything there are...obvious limitations...I can’t satisfy you in...well...certain ways.” 

Sela scoffed and laughed into the android’s neck at the shy mentioning of sex. “Arty, love, I wouldn’t ask you for sex or anything like that. That would be too much to ask of you, all I need is your love.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah, just your love. Nothing more.” 

The words were gentle and meant a good deal, which is why Artemis tightened her hug. She would really do anything for this human, anything from laying down her life to a letting her use her as a bed. Anything. 

~ Thirty Minutes Later~ 

Artemis and her human companion had walked down streets and alley ways alike. Finally reaching the entrance to the park they slowly walked, down the gravel path observing the parks ominous darkness. Which was oddly and quite beautifully offset by the dim moonlight. 

The two walked until they reached the all too familiar spot, the one that Sela had cried in, where Artemis had cried in, and where the two of them had confessed their love to each other. It was a special spot, right by the edge of the pond, surrounded by flowers and grass. Artemis slowly sat down and pulled the human into her lap. As though her resurrection from death hadn’t happened but a mere twenty feet away. Regardless of how strange it seemed, the human leaned back into the padded chest of her android. Gently basking in the feeling of being surrounded by a metal and hardened plastic body. 

In all honesty, she’d semi-forgotten what it was like to be held in such a way. The strength and sheer power that sat behind the metal housing of Artemis’ body. How it could easily break bone, rip muscle, and crush skulls. But, also how it was so cautious, tempered, and gentle. It was heartwarming to think about. Her lover, while having such a hard and strong exterior, was as gentle as could be when it came to her human.

“Beautiful?” Artemis called quietly, gently leaning her head down into the humans neck. Ever so slightly pressing her cheek to the side of Sela’s. 

“Yes, love?” Sela answered, giggle lightly at the sensation of cool metal on her skin. 

“Are we...married?” Artemis questioned, having a genuine curiosity to actual title of their relationship. 

“What?” Sela said confused.

“Are we married? I assume by the way your reaction, it’s a no.” The 

“Well, technically we aren’t.” Sela explained, “There’s a lot we’ve skipped over, legal jargon, engagement, and exchanging of the vows. Not to mention having an actual wedding ceremony, a big event where we actually exchange the vows.” 

“Oh....I-I see.” Artemis mumbled, sounding defeated and genuinely heartbroken. Lifting her head up from the human’s neck, sighing and silently chastising herself for getting too ahead of herself.

“Wha~Hey! Artemis! Get your head back down here this instant!” Sela suddenly demanded, reaching up and yanking the android’s head back into it’s previous position. 

“Ahh! Y-Yes beautiful?” 

“‘Will you marry me’, say it.” Sela ordered, earning a confused chirp from the metal being. 

“W-What?” 

“You heard me. Say the words and I’m officially yours forever, till the day I die.” The girl said, nuzzling sideways into the android’s cheek. “Say them....please.”

“W-Will you marry me?” Came the uncertain question, to which was replied with a kiss and gentle rubbing of her head. 

“Mmm, of course I’ll marry you. You big metal dork. I’d take no one else into the fray, but you.” Came final confirming answer, which made Artemis flutter her wings and jitter about with pure excitement. Humming louder than ever before.

“T-Thank you, thank you, thank you....I..I don’t know what to...fuck...thank you!” Artemis exclaimed, overcome with joy and a new sense of meaning. She could describe in words how she was exactly feeling. But really, how could anyone actually describe how they felt, with words that would do no justice to the actual sensation? 

“Thank you...Sels.” She whimpered while practically shaking. 

“Awww, Arty. You sound sad...” Sela chuckled. 

“I-I’m not...I’m just too excited it’s making me overreact...sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize, Love. After everything you’ve been through, all the killing and the loss of self, you deserve it.” 

Artemis didn’t have words to express her gratitude so she simply wrapped her lover in the tightest and most secure hug she’d ever given. 

“You deserve every bit of it.” 

~An Hour Later~ 

After Artemis had calmed down from her seemingly uncontrollable excitement, her and Sela had taken to watching the fish in the pond swim lazily. Fish that were barely visible due to the reflection of the moon’s light. Which was beautiful in-and-of-itself. 

“Sela?” Artemis spoke up, one more thing was itching inside her head. “O-One last thing and I’ll shut up.” 

“Mmk, what is it love?” Sela indulged, feeling herself teeter on the edge of consciousness and much needed sleep. 

“When you go....will you let me follow?” Artemis asked, confusing Sela to a large degree. The question was too cryptic for her tired state. 

“Huh?” She said.

“W-When you pass....w-will you let me follow you?” The android clarified, gently nuzzling her head into Sela’s white hair. 

“You mean, will I let you die with me?” Sela restated to double check. To which she felt a gentle nod against her head. It was a serious question, not as arbitrary marriage, this was a matter of life and death. It required more consideration.

“Please...” Artemis begged in a sad voice, “Let me go with you...The idea of spending any extended length of time without you terrifies me...I don’t want to be left behind...I want to be with you, you mean everything to me. No matter how many times I say it I don’t think you’ll ever realize how much you mean to me.” 

“Artemis, I~” 

“Sels please, I can’t stand to watch you be lowered into the ground and be left behind...please don’t make me stay.” 

“Artemis, I...I’ll allow it...but only one condition.” 

“Anything! Name it. Just don’t make me stay behind...” Artemis urged, severely terrified and with a undeniable sadness in her voice.

“Only if, you let me do the same.” She said, gently brushing Artemis’ arms.” I can’t take another year of not having you in that javelin bay doing your busy work. God! You don’t know what it was like, to leave you in Corvus’s hands, and walk away with nothing but a faint hope that you would come back.” 

“And that’s the only reason I’m allowing this as well, because I don’t want you to lonely. Not like how I was.” 

“Thank you...” 

“So many thank you’s today.” Sela mused, earning a synthesized chuckle from her android. 

~Thirty Minutes Later~ 

‘Mom?’ Artemis called, eager to talk to the old Master Sergeant about today, now that Sela was peacefully asleep. Even though she already knew. 

‘Yes, honey?’ Vale’s ghostly voice whispered in her head.

‘I’m married....’ 

Vale chuckled and hummed before replying. 

‘I know dear. I know, and I’m soo proud of you. Such a big girl, you’ve grown a sooo much!’ 

‘Mom!!’ Artemis moaned, being treated like a child by the ghost was annoying...but bearable. So long as she stopped in quickly. 

‘Sorry, dear.’ Vale apologized. ‘You just make me so proud and happy.’ 

‘I know, Mom. And I’m glad that I can.” 

~End~


End file.
